


Legend of Korra: Balance (movie adaptation)

by Cuofeng



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuofeng/pseuds/Cuofeng
Summary: This is the third of my adaptations of Legend of Korra seasons into motion picture format. It stands alone, without the presumption of having seen any of A:TLA. All but a few sentences of dialogue are newly written. It follows my previous adaptations of seasons one and three.There are significant changes from the source material. Many aspects of this season have been changed, cut, or reordered as a consequence of the reduced length, changes from the previous movie adaptations, or differing thematic focuses. In the process of paring down this became, more than before, the story of three women: Korra, Asami, and Kuvira.All criticism and recomended changes are welcome





	1. Chapter 1

EXT. DRY MOUNTAINS - DAY

A well dressed man, VARRICK, climbs up a rocky slope. When he gets to the top of this bit of the mountain he poses with his hiking staff like an explorer in a romantic painting. He is shortly followed by a woman, ZHULI, who is carrying a backpack. Before them are the carved stone hermitage caves that were previously the secret base of the Red Lotus. VARRICK shakes his head sharply at this site and jabs his arm out to the side to point in another direction before spinning to march off that way.

They continue hiking through the rough landscape. Here and there we see signs of the damage from Korra's fight with Zaheer. There are huge piles of broken stone slabs like toppled buildings, mountains have been ripped in half, and large sections of stone are blackened, melted, or just turned to glass. VARRICK strides confidently through all this, searching for something.

In fact, at one point he almost strides right off a cliff only for ZHULI to catch him by the collar. He barely notices and enthusiastically jabs his pointing hand out in another direction. From up amid the rocks a small spirit like a strange glowing rabbit watches them before fading out of sight.

Then the two hikers round another ridge and VARRICK dashes forward in sudden excitement. On a wide shelf before a steep cliff the bare stone is marked by a wide circle of brilliant green vines. Motes of light drift around them. A few small spirits fly out of the vine mass and fade away into invisibility. The two hikers show no sign of seeing them. This is the site where Korra fell after bringing Zaheer down from the sky.

VARRICK  
Ha ha! This is it! Zhuli, get over here!

ZHULI  
Yes, Mister Varrik.

VARRICK  
This is where it happened! Where the Avatar fought her battle with Zaheer and activated all her spiritual power as she struggled for her life!  
(kneels down to poke at vines)  
Look at these vines. Like nothing in this world. Zhuli, this is the effect of the Avatar, one of the secrets of the universe!  
(kneels as if in reverence)  
This place is a symbol of her sacrifice, her strength. Where she made her stand as the unifying line between the past and the future, our world and the spirit world. We come as pilgrims before it.  
(stands up and grins)  
Oh, I'm going to be so stinkin' rich!

Pan up to wide sparkling blue skies.

  
AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - MORNING

The island and the temple sit out in the grey, cloudy bay of Republic City. Sea birds cry faintly.

A small ferry pulls up to the island's docks and a well dressed professional woman, ASAMI, steps off before the boat has even fully halted. ASAMI rushes down the dock and hurries off up the island to the temple, with a small thermos tucked into the crook of her arm with a file folder and a breakfast snack held in her mouth as she tries to do ten things at once. ASAMI returns waves to several people on the island as she hurries. They have all grown very accustomed to seeing her there.

She passes by a number of new air-benders practicing their forms and setting practice boards spinning with gusts of wind. Then she travels down a long hall painted with dozens and dozens of past Avatars. The very last shows Korra, now depicted with a broken red flower at her feet and an air symbol by her hand, in addition to the "equality" sign previously added.

  
INT. AIR TEMPLE

Inside a hallway in one of the buildings ASAMI finally slows down outside a closed door. She takes a moment to settle herself, then panics briefly with all her burdens before stuffing her thermos and half finished breakfast in a corner. She quickly adjusts her hair and straightens her outfit before taking a breath as she opens the door.

ASAMI  
(rushing apology)  
I'm so sorry I'm late.

KORRA turns around slightly from where she is sitting in a wheelchair in front of an open window. She looks weak and there are bags under her eyes. She reaches down to grab the wheels and spin the chair itself.

KORRA  
(half smile)  
Asami, it's fine. You're the busiest woman I know and you still find time for me over here. Nearly every day. Don't worry.

ASAMI  
I am sorry. But hey, you dressed yourself already! That's great!

KORRA  
(looks down, face darkening)  
Actually, Pemma did it for me.

ASAMI  
(sad, the then forces a smile back on her face)  
Oh. Well, never mind that. You're making more progress every day, it's only a matter of time. And if, when this new healer you're going off to helps...You're going to be back to us in no time.  
  
KORRA  
(still not meeting her eyes)  
Yeah.

ASAMI  
(moves closer)  
It's only been a few months since you beat Zaheer. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You're going to show us all.  
(Reaches out to touch KORRA's hand)

KORRA  
(looks out the window instead, ignoring this praise)  
...I think it's time.

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - MORNING

ASAMI wheels KORRA down the path in her chair. KORRA has a blanket tucked around her legs against the foggy air, though she did not put it there herself. Down at the docks a moderately sized crowd of people are gathered around the gangplank of a fairly large ship. MAKO, BOLIN, OPAL, TENZIN, PEMMA, LIN, and all the rest of the Republic City crew are in attendance. BOLIN and OPAL are holding hands.

TENZIN steps forward as behind him people load luggage up the gangplank. White Lotus fighters stand at the railings of the ship above.

TENZIN  
Korra, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. There are hundreds of medical experts who are able to travel to us here in Republic City.

KORRA  
But your mother down in the south is the best, right?

TENZIN  
Well, it's...some do say that.

KORRA  
Tenzin, I have to go. I can't stay here and keep...  
(she breaks up, fighting emotion)

ASAMI  
(Kneels down to Korra's head height)  
I can still come with you if you want, for a while.  
(Smiles)  
Even a CEO is allowed to take time off. I know you said before that you didn't want to trouble me but I could just be some company. Like a vacation?

KORRA  
(snapping a bit)  
I already have nurses on the boat.

ASAMI stands up, briefly hurt, but quickly recovers to focus on the stress that KORRA is under. She manages to wrangle her smile back on her face.

MAKO  
(to Korra, stiff to hide emotion)  
I hope you get better soon.

BOLIN  
(emotional)  
I'm going to write you every week! ...Except for the weeks I forget.

LIN  
(gruff)  
Take it easy, kid. My sister and Captain Kuvira have Ba Sing Se under control last I heard, more or less. I'm sure all the problems with the Earth Kingdom will still be here when you get back.

OPAL  
(sincere)  
You've done so much for me and everyone. Thank you.

JINORA  
The air nation will do our best to help protect the world until you're better.

PEMMA  
Goodbye Korra!

  
Several uniformed nurses come down to push KORRA up the gangplank where White Lotus guards are standing at attention. She is settled by the railing of the ship as it begins to set off. She looks down at all her friends she is leaving behind. At the end of the line of well-wishers, ASAMI's lips are moving but KORRA can not hear what she might be saying.

The ship pulls out to sea.

  
EXT. OCEAN - VARIOUS TIMES

Seen from the distance, the ship passes over the open ocean. In another shot volcanic islands and red buildings are seen in the distance, then in another a wide coastline dotted with rice paddies climbing up hills.

  
EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE PORT CITY - DAY

The ship pulls in through the frigid waters to a smallish city in an icy land. Bits of icebergs float in the water but even as the ship approaches a small boat goes out to the iceberg and several people wave their arms to make a wave rise up, driving the iceberg back off out of the harbor area. The town looks like a relatively recent construction in a harsh climate, with fishing and mining being the main industries. The buildings alternate between traditional hide-walled constructions, modern cinderblock and corrugated metal, and huge ice palaces that have a sweeping almost organic form. Right now there is grass still peaking through a dusting of snow on the ground but glaciers are visible in the distance and on the mountains behind.

A large crowd is waiting at the docks, eager to celebrate the return of the Avatar. Bundled up in her chair on the deck, KORRA looks down with what is almost dread as the crowd bubbles in excitement. Then the gangplank locks onto the ship and she steels herself for the decent. A nurse pushes her chair down, followed by two uniformed White Lotus guards. KORRA begins to breath more rapidly as they approach the crowd and she involuntarily winces her eyes closed. Then she notices that the crowd has fallen silent.

KORRA looks up and her parents, TONRAQ and SENNA, are standing in the open space in front of the crowd. They walk forward, restraining their instinct to run.

SENNA  
(holding back happy and sad tears but smiling all the same)  
Welcome home, Korra.

KORRA  
(choking slightly)  
Mom? Dad? It's...It's really good to see you.

They embrace and now the crowd begins to cheer. KORRA waves out at the crowd and they cheer even more but that causes the darkness to creep back into her expression.

  
EXT. RESIDENTIAL BUILDING - DAY

Establishing shot of Korra's family's new home. They moved from their village to a house in the city.

  
INT. KORRA'S BEDROOM - DAY/EVENING

TONROQ and SENNA push KORRA into a large bedroom. KORRA smiles.

Fade into much later and the room has fallen into shadow. KORRA is still sitting in the exact same position. Everyone else has gone and she is no longer smiling.

  
INT. KORRA'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

The amount of clutter and personal artifacts show that this dark room has now been occupied for a while. KORRA lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling with open tired eyes. Then she rolls to the side with effort and begins to struggle and strain as she tries to get into her wheelchair with trembling arms.

  
INT. PARENTS' BEDROOM - NIGHT

SENNA lies in bed asleep next to TONROQ when she hears the noise of something falling in another room and jerks awake.

SENNA, now wearing a robe, quickly steps into the corridor. She is clearly worried and moves towards the door to Korra's room even as a White Lotus guard steps out of another room into that same corridor. SENNA opens Korra's door, but manages to calm her fear as she looks inside. She waves calm back at the White Lotus before stepping inside.

  
INT. KORRA'S BEDROOM

SENNA steps inside the bedroom to see that the doors out to the balcony have been opened wide. KORRA is sitting in her wheelchair with her back to the room under the frigid night stars, wearing a robe backwards since she could not get it under herself. SENNA quietly walks forward, seeing the blankets spilled off the bed and something that has fallen off a nightside table. On her way across the room she grabs a spare blanket.

SENNA  
(gentle)  
Korra, are you ok?

KORRA  
(not looking back)  
Yeah, I'm fine.

SENNA puts the blanket down over her daughter's legs.

SENNA  
(false cheer)  
The weather's been getting colder in the weeks since you arrived. How about we go back inside?

KORRA does not say anything. For a few moments SENNA stands out on the balcony in silence.

SENNA  
(concerned)  
You haven't been sleeping.

KORRA  
(still looking off the balcony to the front gate of the building's compound)  
They built a shrine to me outside the gate. To the Avatar.

SENNA reaches out, briefly hesitates, then places her hand on her daughter's shoulder. KORRA brings up her hand to place it over her mother's. They continue to stand out on the balcony in the cold moonlight.

Outside the building's front gate there is a crude ad-hoc shrine covered with offerings.

  
INT. PHYSICAL THERAPY ROOM

A White Lotus guard wheels KORRA into a room filled with light exercise equipment and floor-mats. Inside, a Water Tribe woman in her eighties, KATARA, is already waiting with a smile.

KATARA  
(to Korra, playful)  
Took you long enough to come here.

KORRA does not respond.

KATARA  
(her smile increases in warmth)  
Let's get started.

Cut to KORRA laying in a long narrow metal bathtub filled with water. KATARA stands above her, moving her hands just over the surface of the water in circular motions. The surface of the water mirrors her motions with magical ripples and glimmers of light.

KATARA  
(as she manipulates the water)  
Healing water and time can only do so much. Everything else must come from within you. But if you dedicate yourself to getting better, then you will recover.

KORRA  
That's all I want!

KATARA  
Then try something for me. Concentrate on your big toe.

KORRA looks down at her submerged feet.

KATARA  
Visualize it moving. Breath.

After a long tense moment, the toe does twitch.

KORRA  
Did you see that? Master Katara, I...It worked!

KATARA smiles.

  
INT. KORRA'S BEDROOM

It is night and KORRA sits at her desk in the wheelchair wearing a robe that is on properly this time. She is reading letters. Two are already open and when she unfolds the third out slides a photo of Asami smiling at a ribbon cutting ceremony. KORRA smiles at this, then her face falls as self-anger wells up. She puts the letter down on the desk.

  
INT. SAME ROOM, WEEKS LATER

In the center of the room, KORRA stands between parallel bars holding onto them for support. Her wheelchair is set at the end of the bars. KATARA stands off to the side.

KATARA  
The mind can be a powerful ally, or your greatest enemy. Now, I want you to try taking a step.

KORRA is already sweating, her arms trembling as she tries to hold herself upright. She tries to move one leg, grimacing with effort. Then suddenly her vision swims and she is in a cave with chains around her wrists and floating liquid mercury forcing itself through her skin.

With a scream of pain KORRA collapses onto the floor.

KATARA  
(kneels, gentle voice)  
You're ok. Your body thinks it's still in danger, but you're safe here. You can overcome the pain.

KORRA  
(breathing heavily on the floor)  
I'm done for today.

KATARA stand up and extends her hand down to KORRA.

KATARA  
(firm)  
Get back up.

KORRA  
(angry)  
How about some sympathy!

KATARA  
(smile at the corner of her mouth)  
I've trained one avatar from six years old and was married to another. I know how you learn. Get up.

KORRA's hand reaches out to grasp the offered help.

  
INT. KORRA'S ROOM

Outside the window, snow flurries beat against the glass. KORRA sits at her desk reading letters. There are two small piles of opened letters and then one much taller stack. In between the two small piles is a little stack of photographs. KORRA flips through them, smiling to see Bolin and Mako in a variety of different combinations and occasions. The transition show both boys in varying uniforms and scenarios.

She puts down the photos in front of the two smaller piles by author and looks at the blank sheet of paper she has set in front of herself. She haltingly stretches her hand to reach for the pen beside it. The moment stretches and she glances to the side at the third, taller, stack of opened letters.

  
INT. PHYSICAL THERAPY ROOM

KORRA is once again standing at the parallel bars. However, now she is able to take a few small steps. Off to the side, KATARA looks on while sipping a cup of tea. Finally, after much exertion, KORRA reaches the end of the bars.

KATARA  
Very good. Now come back.

KORRA starts to turn around but then her foot catches on one of the bar bases.

KORRA  
(swears before strangling herself off)  
Damn it! Damn all the fffff-! Rah!

KATARA  
(Calmly sipping tea)  
Please, you aren't going to shock me with swearing. I fought with _Lin Beifong's_ mother in the war.

KORRA  
(angry)  
What's the point? Six months and I can barely take a few steps without collapsing!

KATARA  
(understanding)  
You're frustrated but-

KORRA  
(explodes)  
Of course I'm frustrated! That man poisoned me, suffocated me, and now I can't dress myself, or cook for myself, or-or do _anything_ for myself! All this time and everyone has been out in the world, helping or...and I'm stuck here with you and you can't even heal me!

Then the rage passes and KORRA regrets it.

KATARA  
It's all right. You can be angry.

KORRA  
(weak)  
Why did this happen? Nothing makes sense. I'm tired, Katara, I'm so tired.

KATARA  
I know that you are. You're suffering. But I believe that, though it may not seem like it now, there's always meaning even in suffering. One day you will be able to find peace, not despite your tragedy but through it.

They remain together in silence.

  
INT. KORRA'S ROOM

Even more time has passed. KORRA sits at the desk in a normal chair, where the stacks of letters have grown still taller. A cane leans against the desk beside her chair and a picture of Asami is propped up against the tallest stack of letters. Once more KORRA has a blank piece of paper spread out before her. She is clearly nervous and frustrated. She leans forward and back, picks up the pen and putts it down again. Her hand trembles before she steadies it with a grimace.

Then she glances at the photo one last time, picks up the pen. A drop of ink accidentally falls on the upper corner of the paper which KORRA wipes with her thumb into a distinctive smudge. She begins to write the characters of Asami's name.

  
INT. PHYSICAL THERAPY ROOM

KORRA enters the room, leaning on a cane. Then she puts it aside and cautiously, slowly, walks into the center space. KATARA looks on as KORRA slowly settles into a bending posture. With very slow, halting motions she begins to practice simple bending forms. She manages to briefly levitate a small stream of water even if it clearly a lot of exertion for her.

Gaining confidence, KORRA begins to move a little faster. She produces a very small burst of flame from a weak punch and then a light gust from a swirl of her hands. But her breathing is suddenly a little sharper. KATARA claps but there is a tightness behind KORRA's eyes now and she signals that she wants to take a brief break. KATARA nods permission and KORRA moves over to collect her cane and walk outside the room with a weak smile.

In the corridor outside, KORRA leans back against the wall, supporting herself heavily on her cane as her breath is suddenly harsh and panting. She is trembling and sweating, leaning over as she grits her teeth at this abrupt upwelling of fear. She punches at her own leg, furious at her body for rebelling against her. Tears are in her eyes. Then, after a long moment she shudders and forces herself to stand up straight once more.

  
EXT. TRAINING GROUND - DAY

More months pass and KORRA is now walking without the cane. She steps forward to spar with a training partner. TONROQ, SENNA, KATARA, TENZIN and others watch from the sidelines. KORRA is doing much better now, but her partner is still clearly going easy on her. While KORRA's strength with the elements is returning, her speed is not anywhere near where it used to be.

Just as it seems like KORRA is gaining the advantage her vision shifts and she suddenly sees herself in the middle of a swirling tornado. ZAHEER floats menacingly in front of her and there are chains around her limbs. His eyes glow. Then she is back in the real world as she staggers and takes a hit from the sparing partner. TENZIN steps forward to stop the fight but KORRA manages to send out a rippling wave of earth which knocks over her sparing partner. Even so she is kneeling agains the ground panting and sweating.

Then the training demonstration is over and her parents SENNA and TONROQ cheer from the sidelines. However, KORRA does not look happy. She just stands, turns and looks out at the coast and the ocean beyond that hides the rest of the world.

  
INT. OFFICIAL WHITE LOTUS ROOM

KORRA stands before a small group of people, clearly determined. She stares into their eyes and points out the door behind her. One of the White Lotus members shakes his head vigorously, while another looks conflicted. TONROQ is worried and unsure, while SENNA clutches her hand to her chest looking at KORRA as if she is proud but trying not to cry. The White Lotus members are arguing with each other before back in frustration. They turn to KATARA.

KATARA stares at KORRA, clearly worried. KORRA meets her eyes and projects only silent determination. KATARA opens her mouth, closes it, looks off to the side and then nods. In response to this the White Lotus nod too, if reluctantly.

EXT. WATER TRIBE DOCKS - DAY

KORRA stands on the dock beside small ocean sailing boat. The whole town has come out to see her go but they are being kept well back by white lotus and local soldiers. TONROQ steps forward to hug his daughter, and then presents her with a large ornate knife. Then SENNA gives KORRA a new ornate coat, followed by another huge hug. KATARA and the senior White Lotus bow as KORRA steps up onto boat.

SENNA  
Always remember that we love you. And there are people back in Republic City who love you too.  
(sad smile)  
The Avatar may have a duty, but you are always still our daughter Korra. You're still you no matter what and I want you to be happy.

KORRA brushes tears out of her eyes, but as she turns to look out to the sea something of smile creeps onto her face. She raises her eyes and the surface of the harbor rises up around the boat and begins to push it away from the dock. Then she thrusts her palms forward and a wind picks up, catching the sails and propelling her forward and out to sea.

  
EXT. SHELTERED ISLAND BAY - NIGHT

KORRA's boat is dragged up on the sandy beach and she has lit a fire at the edge of the tree line. KORRA is practicing her bending moves, trying to get them faster and faster. Then suddenly she shudders and stops. She clutches her wrist and holds her hand up in front of her face, angrily glaring at it and trying to make it stop stop trembling. Then she hears a sound behind her.

She spins to look into the forest and sees two white glowing eyes in the dark under the trees. KORRA takes a step forward but then the eyes are gone. She lights a floating fire in her hand and steps into the trees but there is nothing to be seen.

  
EXT. COAST OUTSIDE REPUBLIC CITY - DUSK

A train engine is stopped on the tracks at a small local platform in a rural, wooded part of the coast line. Some of the passengers have gotten out to stretch their legs at what is clearly a minor station. One of them is KORRA, wearing a backpack.

KORRA looks down the tracks and sees the lights and buildings of Republic City rising in the distance. She smiles to see it again after over two years. Then her smile slips. Another passenger on the platform starts to whisper to her friend, pointing at KORRA in recognition. KORRA'S breathing is getting slightly heavier as she looks around.

Then KORRA turns back to the dark track towards Republic City and sees two glowing white eyes in the middle of the path. KORRA walks to the edge of the platform to get closer. Now she can see the apparition clearly. It is her. A shadowy vision of Korra with unbound hair and broken chains on her wrists and ankles stands on the tracks. It's eyes shine with the power of the Avatar State.

The train conductor steps into his open door to call all the through passengers back onto the train.

TRAIN CONDUCTOR  
All aboard for Republic City!

KORRA does not acknowledge him as she backs up in fright from this vision before her.

TRAIN CONDUCTOR  
(waves at Korra)  
Hey, miss!

KORRA flinches away. She backs up across the platform, looking this way and that in fright. KORRA jumps down the far side of the platform and exits into the forest as the train starts up behind her. She walks away from Republic City.

  
EXT. EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGE - DAY

KORRA walks along the dirt paved street of a small town, subdued and slow. Her clothes are dusty and out of place here. There is one green and gold Earth Kingdom flag on a building. At a little shop she picks out some sets of more local looking clothes so she can stop attracting attention. Finding herself without much in the way of money, KORRA reluctantly sells the coat her mother had given her. Her expression grows even darker.

Back out in the town, KORRA passes a roadside shrine built up around a large photograph of the dead Earth Queen Huoting. She flinches away from the shrine as if it burned her, another reminder of past failures.

  
EXT. WILDERNESS STREAM - DAY

KORRA, now dressed in the greens and browns of the rural Earth Kingdom, sits cross-legged on a flat piece of bank beside a pool in a sparkling stream. Her eyes are closed in meditation as around her sunlight dapples through the forest bows.

She opens her eyes with a slow exhalation. The forest creaks softly. Deep amid the trees across that little stream, a hoofed foot made of twisted wood steps forward, fading into visibility as it does so. KORRA's breath catches as a spirit comes into sight to stop and look at her with four green eyes, like a large elk made of wood and shadow. Unlike with the visions of Shadow-Korra this spirit has a slight effect of warping the air around it and a translucent quality. KORRA has hope spring onto her face, but then the spirit steps backwards in a skittish motion and fades out of sight back into the air.

KORRA twists her face in emotional turmoil and self-resentment. She stands up and takes a step, then turns to look down at her reflection in the pool. She stares at herself. Then she reaches up to touch her characteristic ponytail and braids. Her expression hardens as she decides something.

KORRA kneels down at the edge of the pool with her hair unbound. She picks up the knife her father had given her and removes its sheath. Then with her other hand she gathers up all her long hair and grips it together as she looks at her reflection. There is a pause, then she slices it short with the knife.

She drops the shorn hair into the pool and lets the unseen current carry it away. Then she holds the knife out over the water and stares at it. She drops the knife and it vanishes down to the bottom. KORRA stands up and turns away from the stream, hefting her pack up onto her back. Off through the trees you can just see a dirt road cutting through the forest. She begins to walk towards it.

The view rises up above the trees to the countryside and wide blue sky above.

  
MAIN TITLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.
> 
> Hey, I get to introduce Varrick now! Showing him and Zhuli at the sight of last movie's climax both reinforces continuity and solves the problem of Varrick becoming interested in spirit energy when the Vaatu crisis has not happened yet. 
> 
> Korra's recovery and transformation is the bedrock that this season is built on. So I start with that. Asami is going to receive an increased focus in this script compared to season 4 so it is fitting that she is the first returning character we see.
> 
> On the journey south I basically run the sequence of views I designed for movie one in reverse. This movie in particular is such a globe-trotting adventure that a quick visual refresher of the different cultures is useful. 
> 
> You know, every once in a while the fact that Avatarworld writes in Chinese but speaks in English sneaks up to irritate me. I can't rely on the audience reading over the character's shoulder and I don't like voiceovers. Fortunately I think I concocted a visual shorthand for that information.
> 
> Dialogue in general drops away here as Korra's isolation grows. It might be a little tiresome in this written format but I feel it would work on the screen.
> 
> I have Korra approaching Republic City by train as part of a general train-focused atmosphere in this story. Kuvira's base is a train, the spirit cannon is thought to be tied to the train tracks, and there is one more new scene I wrote for this which I think provides a nice sense of symmetry. So...trains.
> 
> Korra selling the coat her mother gave her and abandoning her father's knife adds to the symbolic self-mutilation of the dagger haircut in showing Korra's anger turning inward. She has a lot of healing to get through. 
> 
> And then come the titles. I be honest. I placed them in several places at different points of the writing process. Despite the fact that they are far too deep into the movie, I think they work here as a break from the "Korra Alone" material into the beginning of the secondary "World War" plot.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - THE MORNING KORRA LEFT

Harsh cut back to foggy Air Temple Island on that chilly mourning almost three years ago. The music starts on a new song with a building underlying drum beat, erasing any native sound from the following scenes. 

ASAMI, MAKO, BOLIN, OPAL, JINORA, TENZIN, PEMMA, and LIN are still standing on the dock as Korra's ship pulls out into the bay. ASAMI waves with a smile, then brings her hand to her mouth as a bit of sadness chokes through.

The well-wishers turn as they begin to walk away up the dock. They separate.

 

EXT. WALL OF BA SING SE - SUMMER

LIN and her sister SUYIN stand on a huge, impossibly tall stone wall looking out over a vast city from which columns of smoke are rising. The music continues. 

The green and yellow circle symbol of the Earth Kingdom is everywhere. Down in the dusty streets far below, crowds of angry citizens are pushing against soldiers in dirty green uniforms of the Earth Kingdom who are trying to hold them back. Then one of the soldiers hits one of the civilians and the rest of the soldiers respond to the escalated violence.

SUYIN, dressed in her metal armor, turns away from this view with a weary sorrowful expression. She now faces the Zaofu branded Airships tied up to the wall, as metal armored Zaofu soldiers move near to get aboard, approaching from each direction along the wall as well as rising up the sheer face on cables. Up in the doorway of SUYIN's airship stand the rest of her family including OPAL and BAATAR.

As soon as SUYIN takes her first step onto the airship ramp a high ranking officer, KUVIRA, rushes forward yelling and gesturing for the soldiers to stop. KUVIRA comes to a halt below SUYIN, meeting her eyes as KUVIRA frantically waves back to indicate at the vast city behind her. SUYIN only shakes her head. KUVIRA falls down onto her knees, pleading for SUYIN to stay and help. For a moment SUYIN pauses, but then she turns and walks up the ramp without a word.

KUVIRA leaps to her feet and screams furiously at SUYIN. KUVIRA slams her fist against her armored chest and the Zaofu soldiers on the wall begin to stop and exchange looks between themselves. Then KUVIRA shouts one last bitter invective that finally gets to SUYIN. SUYIN shouts back, pointing and ordering her soldiers to arrest KUVIRA. The soldiers on the wall exchange one more look and then very pointedly do nothing. They step back from the airship.

Behind SUYIN, BAATAR has been growing increasingly angry at his mother's behavior. Now he storms down the airship ramp and goes to stand beside KUVIRA, looking back in defiance. SUYIN sags, defeated. She turns around with tears in her eyes as as OPAL touches her arm to comfort her.

The Zaofu airships detach and lift off from the wall, flying away from the chaotic city and leaving behind KUVIRA, BAATAR and some of the Zaofu soldiers. Behind them the columns of black smoke still thread up into the sky.

 

REPUBLIC CITY - WINTER

It's lightly snowing in Republic City as MAKO stands in attention in a line of other police officers to receive a promotion. LIN walks down the line, shaking their hands one by one. BOLIN and OPAL are in the small crowd watching this outdoor ceremony. Then there is a sound from outside the police compound and everyone turns to look. 

In the street outside, a slow moving convoy of refugees are making their way into the city. There are massively overladen cars and animal drawn carts equally piled with possessions. The people are wearing the shades of the Earth Kingdom and share a similar dirty, tired, and haunted look. Small groups of well dressed Republic City citizens stand off to the side whispering to each other, OPAL grips BOLIN's hand tighter as they both are upset by this sight. 

 

INT. SATO INDUSTRIES WAREHOUSE - WINTER

ASAMI pours over a huge map of the world and its countries. She traces her finger from Republic City in the United Republic along various dotted red lines through the Earth Kingdom to several spots that are circled. She looks tired and she stands up to turn and look at a convoy of trucks being loaded up with supplies. The supplies are stamped with alternating UR and Fire Nation logos. Along one wall are a row of Sato Industry produced mechatanks. Just outside the warehouse a crowd of refugees are waiting for handouts of blankets and other essentials from the warehouse staff. BOLIN walks up beside ASAMI to stand near her and watch this sight with an uncharacteristically serious expression, his arms folded.

ASAMI turns away and looks out the open rear of the warehouse to the bay and the open ocean beyond. She stares into the distance wistfully. 

 

EXT. BA SING SE STREETS- WINTER

KUVIRA and her metal armored soldiers are fighting through city streets trying to regain control of the fractured metropolis. Her soldiers are expert earth-benders, even capable of manipulating metal, but some of the people they are fighting are earth-benders too and those who aren't still have deadly crossbows and swords. 

KUVIRA, with her personal group of soldiers and one mechatank, push forward into a square where another group of soldiers has been cut off. BAATAR is there leaning against the treads of a disabled mechatank, holding tight onto his injured arm. KUVIRA rushes forward to check on him but they both hear an enemy advance moving towards them down one of the other streets. Her soldiers are tired but KUVIRA and the rest stand together, preparing to fight. 

Then a lone newcomer, BOLIN, runs up from behind them. He shouts at KUVIRA's people to move back then thrusts his fists down at the ground. The street before them cracks and splits before melting into a pool of lava. This very quickly halts the advancing enemy forces. Then BOLIN punches out and a small wave of the lava splashes towards the enemy forcing them back still further. KUVIRA looks at BOLIN with disbelieving gratitude. BOLIN returns a cheerful wink.

 

EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND -SPRING

It is a bright warm day in Republic City's bay and the trees are flowering. TENZIN and JINORA walk before a line of air-benders including OPAL in their traditional training costumes, standing in the middle of a wide area that is also filled with a number of flying bison wearing saddles. TENZIN says one last thing and then all the air-benders make wind assisted jumps up onto the backs of the bison. 

OPAL watches as TENZIN and JINORA each jump up onto their own bison. Then at a signal, all the flying herd take off from Air Temple Island. They rise into the sky, heading off inland in different directions.

 

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM TOWN - SUMMER

Ba Sing Se's outer wall looms in the hazy summer distance behind the town as crowds of local residents stand cheering on the sides of the main street. People are waving Earth Kingdom flags as well as Kuvira's personal banner. A column of soldiers march in front followed by gap in the parade featuring a small motorcade of a few large convertible cars decorated with the new flag draped over their sides. BOLIN rides in the rear car while KUVIRA stands in the front car, soaking in the adulation of the crowd. 

Following in the parade behind them are a lot of mechatanks and then even more marching soldiers.

 

EXT. ZAOFU - AUTUMN

SUYIN stands at the edge of one of the "flower" segments that make up the metal city of Zaofu, with a hard expression on her face. She watches down the valley as the other segments of the city each close the petals of their metal domes. OPAL is standing behind her.

 

INT. REPUBLIC CITY COUNCIL ROOM

There is a high dais where the coalition of world leaders from the Water Tribe, Fire Empire, PRESIDENT CHANG of the United Republic, and TENZIN of the Air Nation stand looking down at the audience. KUVIRA stands before them in military posture with her hands behind her back and a shiny new medal pinned to her chest. The world leaders nod to her and she bows in reply. Then the leaders turn around and start looking over a map of the Earth Kingdom together, sketching out imaginary lines and pointing to parts of it like they are dividing up the country between them. Behind their backs, KUVIRA's expression darkens.

 

INT. REPUBLIC CITY CRIME DEN - WINTER

It is snowing over distinctive landmarks in the distance as MAKO and several other cops prepare to burst in through a door. 

Inside, the door blasts inward with a rush of fire, followed quickly by MAKO. The next thing we see, several people are being marched out in handcuffs as MAKO surveys the inside of the room, holding a ball of fire in his hand for light. There are pictures of Kuvira, copies of her flag and the Earth Kingdom flag, a map of the world with the Earth Kingdom dark green and the UR striped in the same color, and stacks of weapons. MAKO frowns.

 

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND - WINTER

TENZIN has his own big map now. He and JINORA stand in front of it pointing to various locations and giving orders to the group of air-benders in front of them, including OPAL. The air-benders are now wearing sleek modern uniforms instead of the traditional garb. They stand in evenly spaced rows at military-like attention. The air-benders bow in rigid unison. Outside the trees are dusted with snow.

 

EXT. RETAKEN EARTH KINGDOM CITY - SPRING

ASAMI steps off the train in an Earth Kingdom city near a dry mountain range. Some of the buildings show the signs of battle damage but they are being patched and Kuvira's banner is everywhere. ASAMI tucks a folded piece of paper back into her jacket. A small group of people are standing there waiting to greet her. They bow to her and gesture proudly off behind them where a large factory stands very near the tracks. The hanger doors are open showing bustling work inside and there are several of Kuvira's soldiers stationed on each side. 

ASAMI nods to her employees but then turns to look in the other direction. Over there more soldiers are loading weapons up onto a different train. On flatbed cars there are large bulky shapes covered in tarps. One of the tarps is our of place, revealing what looks like a large metal leg of some machine until the tarp is tucked back in place. Nearby large columns of soldiers in green uniforms are training in unison.

ASAMI looks worried. Almost as an unconscious gesture she pulls the folded paper out once more. The smoothed wrinkles on the paper show that this has been done many times. Her thumb runs absently over the characteristic ink smudge that shows it is Korra's letter. Then she comes to her senses and replaces the letter in her pocket without looking at it. She turns to walk into the factory.

 

EXT. SKY OVER EMPTY BATTLEFIELD - SUMMER

TENZIN rides his flying bison up in the sky. He frowns as he looks down at a landscape furrowed with twisted earth, craters, disabled trucks and tanks, shattered farm houses, and smoking burn scars. He pulls the reigns and his bison makes a wide sweeping turn through the air away from where a large moving column of dust rises in the distance.

The music comes to an end. Normal sound returns.

 

INT. ASAMI'S OFFICE

ASAMI sits at a huge desk in an giant opulent office. The chair is currently swiveled 90 degrees so that she is half-facing the huge floor-to-ceiling window above the skyline of Republic City. She is deep in thought. In this office she looks dwarfed and isolated. Then she turns back to the desk and addresses the man standing on the other side, VARRICK.

ASAMI  
I'm afraid, Mister Varrick, that Sato Industries is going to pass on investing in your company. 

VARRICK turns around from poking at a presentation poster his assistant ZHULI has set up on an easel. 

VARRICK  
(raises his hands)  
Ok look, I know you've been rolling in it from supplying all those peacekeeping missions to the Earth Kingdom and all the reconstruction stuff. But there's still money to be made on raw resources before the Kingdom gets its act back together and General Kuvira rolls through with her unification. The smart move is to snap up what you can now.  
(Gestures vaguely to ZHULI)  
Zhuli! The thing!  
(As the posters are quickly swapped)  
Now, this strip mine down in Yi province is absolutely, but for the moment not legally, a steal and with an investment from you we can get it making buckets of money in just-

ASAMI  
Varrick.  
(stands and glances at the clock)  
I've already given my answer. I'm not interested. And now, if you will forgive me I have a very long delayed appointment to get to.

ASAMI walks out of the office, leaving behind VARRICK who writhes in highly animated frustration and ZHULI who is hurriedly folding up the presentation supplies.

Outside the office, ASAMI nods to her ASSISTANT, a young water tribe woman around her age.

ASAMI  
Have the car out front.

ASSISTANT  
Right away, Miss Sato.

ASAMI moves towards the elevator but VARRICK is suddenly at her arm again, once more bursting with cheerful energetic expressions. 

VARRICK  
(conciliatory)  
All right, you're all about heavy machinery and weapons and cars and the other stuff you're company makes. Don't want to get your hands dirty with rocks, I get that. But I've got another investment opportunity, more up your alley. Now, I didn't want to lead with this other offer 'cus I was sort of hoping I'd be able to use those mine profits to run this new thing myself but I've got something else in the works.  
(Puts his hand to his mouth in dramatic conspiratorial fashion)  
I'm on the verge of a technological breakthrough. World changing and I'm being literal.

Despite her natural instincts, ASAMI is intrigued. She stops in front of the elevator to look back at VARRICK.

VARRICK  
(grins)  
I'm going to turn the gods into electricity.

ASAMI immediately turns away and gets in the opening elevator, swiftly closing it before VARRICK can follow.

 

INT. FUTURE INDUSTRIES LOBBY

Down in the building lobby ASAMI exits the elevator and strides across the marble floor. The lobby is full of displays the products the company manufactures; train engines, cars, and electrical generators. Then VARRICK come bursting out of a door from a staircase and skids to a stop beside ASAMI who had briefly halted at this commotion.

VARRICK  
(continuing as if he had never stopped)  
You see, up till now the spirit world's been nearly impossible to study because it's, well, another world. But! There places out there across the globe where things sort blend. Touched by a great power, all that jazz. And now I've got spirit energy samples!

ASAMI continues to try to ignore him. This is difficult as half way across the lobby a panting ZHULI has managed to set up the presentation board again where VARRICK can use it in his pitch as they walk by.

 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREET - DAY

ASAMI exits the front door finds a fancy limousine car waiting for her in front with the door to the back held open. She slips inside and lowers her head as she sighs in relief. Then doors clunk shut. Suddenly she jerks to attention as VARRICK's voice starts up again even as the car begins moving.

VARRICK  
(Somehow in the car beside ASAMI)  
So I noticed that certain plants seemed to grow across the border between our world and the spirit world. Zhuli! Do the thing!

ZHULI is now squeezed in the mid section of the rather large back of the car. At that signal she unfolds yet another presentation board that is miraculously cut to perfectly fit the odd angle it is forced into diagonal across the limo cabin with allowances for seats and ZHULI'S own legs.

VARRICK  
(continuing as he pulls out a small glass tube with a bit of sparkling vine)  
Actually got the first bit from where Avatar Korra had her big fight three years ago. You're friends with her, right? Lovely lady! Never met her. So I was tinkering with these samples and noticed amazing concentrations of perfectly balanced Chi energy, and I thought cha-ching! That's power there!

ASAMI  
(very skeptical and more than a bit annoyed)  
So you're going to be harvesting living spirits for electricity?

VARRICK  
(excited)  
Yes! Well, no. Not the thinky, talky spirits from the stories. Haven't figured out how to even see them, let alone keep them in the box. And there are a few bugs with my experiments on the spirit vines, like actually getting more electricity out than the machines put in. Also actual bugs. But that's were you come in! Not the bugs, but with a little more funding I could achieve something truly-

ASAMI  
(Interrupts to project to the front of the car)  
Driver? I think this is Mister Varrick's stop.

VARRICK  
(glances out the window cheerfully)  
Ooh, the zoo. I like the zoo.  
(Turns back)  
So Asami, can I call you Asami?

ASAMI looks back silently

VARRICK  
(does not miss a beat)  
So, Miss Sato. I went to your company first 'cus I thought you might appreciate the cutting edge. This is the same power the Avatar uses! Probably. And it's not like there won't be others willing to buy a piece of this.

ASAMI  
(ingenuine smile)  
Then I wish the best to you and them. Driver?

Outside, VARRICK and ZHULI spill out onto the sidewalk in a tumble of limbs and presentation materials. The car speeds off and VARRICK pops up to his feet.

VARRICK  
(cheerful)  
That almost went according to plan! Now, Zhuli, let's go look at some giant badgermoles! I like their stripes.

ZHULI staggers to her feet and gathers the dropped supply to go follow her boss as he strides off to the zoo entrance.

ZHULI  
(to VARRICK)  
Sir, you're still banned from this zoo!

 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY TRAIN STATION - DAY

ASAMI gets out of her car and quickly spots MAKO a little ways off. She waves.

ASAMI  
Mako!

MAKO is dressed in a black eastern suit and has his previously wild hair rigidly parted. However his acquired formality shows a crack when he sees ASAMI and he lets out a genuine smile. They come together in a brief friendly hug.

MAKO  
Wow, Asami, it's been ages.

ASAMI  
It has, hasn't it? We've both been busy I guess. Hey, I heard about the new promotion! Great for you!

MAKO  
(not very enthusiastic)  
Uh, yeah. Special police assignment. I've been entrusted with protecting the crown prince of the Earth Kingdom here in the city until his coronation.

ASAMI  
That's amazing!

MAKO  
(glumly)  
Yeah. It's really not.

WU  
(offscreen)  
Mako!

MAKO winces. WU walks forward, a thin young man primped out in the most modern expensive fashions. 

WU  
We have to go back. I forgot my scarf at the salon. Or that woman stole it, you saw how she was eyeing it the whole time.  
(sees Asami)  
Well hello, who's this?

MAKO  
(restrained grumbling as he gestures the introductions)  
Asami Sato, meet Wu Huoting

WU  
(self-effacing)  
Please, just call me Prince Wu.  
(slides in closer to Asami)  
You know what, forget the manicurist. How about I use the rest of today to make you feel like a princess.

ASAMI  
(with the most scathing look ever managed)  
No.

WU  
(subdued blink)  
Ok then.  
(cheerful again)  
Mako! We're going back for my scarf!

MAKO  
For the last time, no we're not. Korra's train is going to be here any minute.

WU  
Hmm, I suppose it is proper for the soon-to-be-King to offer the Avatar a personal meeting. She did capture the man who killed my royal aunt. Of course she let the murder happen in the first place but we all make mistakes.

MAKO  
(sarcastic)  
I'm sure Korra will be grateful to hear that.

WU  
(shrugs)  
Eh, Aunt Queeny was a jerk. Still the Earth Kingdom needs its ruler. Just look at all those riots and chaos after she died! General Kuvira can't even get things safe enough for me to crowned in my own country.

They enter the main disembarking platform of the train station. A group of official looking people are already there, including TENZIN and his family as well as PRESIDENT CHANG and his police escort led by LIN.

ASAMI  
(surprised)  
President Chang! 

PRESIDENT CHANG  
Miss Sato. It's nice to see you again.

WU  
(sliding in between President Chang and Tenzin)  
Hey, it's a regular world leaders meeting here. United Republic, Earth Kingdom, Air Nation. So, what the plan after this? Drinks? Where we going?

TENZIN and PRESIDENT CHANG are not enthusiastic.

MAKO  
(to LIN, quietly)  
Chief Beifong, I didn't know you were going to be here.

LIN  
The president decided to make a day of it. Besides, I remember the first time Korra arrived in this city. Keeping track of that kid is basically damage control.

A train pulls up to the station. They wait expectantly as the passengers begin to pile out. Korra does not emerge. 

Then it is later and all the other passengers are gone but the welcoming party is still waiting. TENZIN comes down off the train.

TENZIN  
(worried)  
Korra's not onboard. According to them she never boarded this train at all. Another passenger says that they heard the Avatar had left the southern Water Tribe months ago. The conductor assumed she was already here in the city.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
What?

PEMMA  
Is she ok?

ASAMI  
(worried)  
But her last letter told me she was coming in today. Did something happen to her? This is the correct date, right?

MAKO  
(frowns)  
It's what Korra told us. But I'm not sure that means she was ever coming.

LIN  
So the Avatar's in hiding, somewhere out in the world.  
(sighs)  
Just great.

 

EXT. YI PROVINCE TOWN MARKET STREET - DAY

The town lies in a broad green valley of farms and pastures between two rows of hills. The town itself rests on a gentle slope up from where a long band of train track lies along the flat valley floor. It shows signs of being an important ancient city that has not managed to benefit from modern growth and development. In fact a lot of degradation seems very recent.

Local people are going about their daily business in this old pre-auto street. Then there is the sound of engines in the distance and people suddenly look afraid. They rush off the street and shut their doors and window shutters. 

An open-top jeep loaded with armed men drives up the narrow street, stopping in front of a shop. The mismatched, dangerous looking men jump out and walk towards the largest shop. The man who looks to be their leader, BANDIT LEADER, carries no weapon and wears an old stained Earth Kingdom military uniform with a new black emblem stamped over the yellow circle and square. He stamps his foot and thrust out his fist, sending a large chunk of paving stone crashing through the door.

Inside, the GROCER and GROCER'S SON cower behind their counter. The shelves are already mostly empty.

BANDIT LEADER  
(smirking)  
Well, what do ya know? It's tax season again.

The other bandits already picking up what foodstuffs there are and tossing them out into the jeep. 

BANDIT  
(looks at the poor selection)  
Good thing we got here early. First pick!

GROCER  
Please! It hasn't even been a month since last time! If Warlord Chao could just-

The BANDIT LEADER punches out his fists again and a spike of earth erupts through the floor to strike the GROCER. He falls back.

BANDIT LEADER  
You don't get to tell Chao what he can and can't do. In fact...  
(holds a hand to his ear)  
Do you hear that? I think he just told me you don't get to have a shop any more. 

The BANDIT LEADER plants his feet and sinks down into a powerful stance. The other bandits notice what he's doing and suddenly rush out of the shop, rather nervous. The BANDIT LEADER thrusts out his hands and the brick wall behind him rips apart. Then he collapses the whole building forward to fall away from him. 

The BANDIT LEADER stands at the edge of the rubble laughing. Then he notices part of the pile of broken tiles is shifting. He waves his arm and the tiles slide away to reveal the GROCER and GROCER'S SON injured and battered but alive. 

GROCER'S SON  
Dad? Dad? It's ok. It's going to be ok. Don't worry. There's someone who's coming to help us. I've heard she's out there, roaming the country. One day soon she's going to show up on the horizon and then all these monsters are going to know justice.  
(glares at bandits)

BANDIT LEADER  
(Laughs)  
You still think she's going to save you. Fairy tales. Well, guess what. No hero's coming here. 

BANDIT LEADER lifts up GROCER'S SON and punches him in the gut before throwing him back down.

BANDIT LEADER  
What do you have to say now?

GROCER'S SON  
(in pain but defiant)  
I still believe. I believe in her.  
(looks up)  
I believe Kuvira will save us all.

The BANDIT LEADER shakes his head, amused.

Then a low rumbling roar echoes out from somewhere. The bandits look around confused, until a large shadow swiftly passes over them.

High above in the sky, a huge flying bison sweeps through the air. It lets out another bellow. Two air-benders kneel in its saddle, vented masks over their mouths and goggles concealing their eyes. In unison, both leap out of the saddle and plummet head first towards the ground. As they fall, both reach their arms across their chests and then snap both arms out, revealing the transformation of their wing-suits as swirling gusts of air appear to give them lift.

BANDIT LEADER  
(frightened)  
Shoot them!

The other bandits rush to grab crossbows from the jeep and shoot them up in the sky. Only one air-bender even has to dodge. Then they both swoop down and perform a mid-air twist to toss down two grenades which explode into hazy smoke filling the street. The bandits in the smoke instantly start coughing as tears run down their faces.

One bandit falls down, coughing and incapacitated by the gas. Another raises his weapon trying to meet this threat, only to struck in the back by a two footed kick dropping from above. The masked air-bender lands, dodges an attack, and then throws the bandit up in the air with a blast of wind. The BANDIT LEADER turns around to see the resulting sudden gap in the smoke. The masked air-bender turns towards him, and even as he punches out to launch a rock at her, she thrusts her arms together and the blinding smoke swirls back, hiding her. 

The BANDIT LEADER rushes forward and stumbles out of the smoke. In the clear air he turns around to see that the smoke is magically confined into a perfect dome in the center of the street. Then there is the sound of light feet landing on the street behind him. He spins back to see another masked air-bender standing in the open. The BANDIT LEADER roars and lashes out with eruptions of earth and flying bricks but the air-bender easily dodges or deflects all of it, repeatedly slamming BANDIT LEADER into walls with rushes of wind coming from every angle.

Then all the bandits are defeated. The dome of smoke swirls together into a pillar rising up into the sky where it suddenly bursts out to dissipate a hundred feet above the town. In its former center is the first air-bender, standing among the restrained non-bender bandits with her arms held over her head in a bending technique.

The townsfolk begin to peak out of their windows and venture back out onto the street. Under those stares of disbelieving relief, OPAL and JINORA remove their masks.

 

EXT. YI PROVINCE TOWN CENTER - DAY

OPAL drives the bandit's jeep with the bandits themselves well trussed in the back. She parks in front of an important looking old building. Large crowds from the town are coming out to watch this display with sporadic cheering. Then the flying bison swoops down to land down in the main square, JINORA on its back.

The main doors of the central building open and a man in fancy robes, YI GOVERNOR, walks out flanked by two men in traditional government functionary clothes.

YI GOVERNOR  
(grateful)  
Yi Province welcomes the air nation! I am so grateful to see you. As governor I will personally see to lodging and support for you and the rest of your forces as soon as they arrive.

JINORA  
(exchanges a look with OPAL)  
There aren't any more of us coming. We are the detachment that was sent here.

YI GOVERNOR  
(Horrified)  
What? My telegram to Master Tenzin told him the severity of our situation. Two girls...two air-benders isn't anywhere near enough to save us!

OPAL  
The air nation is stretched thin. There are problems across the world. We were all that could be spared to send here.  
(gestures to JINORA and her arrow tattoos)  
But Master Jinora is one of the best air-benders in the world, Master Tenzin's own daughter. You're lucky to have her. And besides, with us here we'll own the skies.

JINORA  
Opal's right. From bison back we'll see any bandit attacks coming; no force will be able to sneak up on you again. We can advise you in mustering an effective defense against whatever they throw at you.

YI GOVERNOR  
(resigned)  
The bandit warlord that's ravaging our lands has five hundred soldiers and twenty earth benders under his command. No amount of talent or strategy can fight that arithmetic. Over the last few months they've only gotten bolder. These fools you caught were just opportunists who raced here ahead of the main force. 

Suddenly the cheerful chatter of the crowds of townsfolk behind them turns frightened. Some people are shouting and pointing out across the valley of fields and pastures to a low pass between hills. Black banners and thin trails of diesel smoke trail above dozens of trucks and men on horseback, just visible in the distance. The bandits are approaching. Screams spread through the town. 

YI GOVERNOR  
(bitter)  
See them coming? They're already here.

OPAL and JINORA both rush to jump up onto the back of the flying bison. Just as the beast begins to turn around on the ground to face towards the approaching threat a distant train whistle echoes across the valley. 

Action in the town center stops in confusion. The train whistle sounds again, closer this time. Across the valley, the bandit forces stop their advance and actually turn around to go back they way they had come. The flying bison walks forward to the edge of the town square from where OPAL and JINORA can see a long train coming down the tracks. The train is silver and green, Kuvira's colors.

 

EXT. YI PROVINCE TRAIN STATION - DAY

The sleek modern train, trailing many carriages, slowly comes to a halt at the base of the town. OPAL and JINORA are with the YI GOVERNOR in the party that assembles to meet it. They look more suspicious than the very relieved public does. The doors on the train open and two soldiers step down to take up positions on each side of the exit. The next person to step out is BOLIN.

BOLIN is wearing a green and silver military uniform, surveying the scene with the satisfaction of someone about to start on a hard but worthwhile job. Then he sees OPAL and his face lights up.

BOLIN  
(delighted)  
Opal?! What are you...? I didn't know you were deployed! Ha, this is great!  
(moves over and hugs her)

OPAL  
(smiles, kisses his cheek)  
I've missed you too, Bolin.  
(not as delighted)  
But what are Kuvira's forces doing here? Yi province never gave her permission to act within its borders.

KUVIRA  
(offscreen)  
And that's why I'm here. To negotiate personally.

There is the sound of stamping as all the uniformed soldiers snap into salutes in unison as KUVIRA steps down from the train. Her uniform is decorated with strips of shining steel that give the suggestion of armor. She is still young, in her low thirties, but radiates strength and confidence. A moment later BAATAR exits behind her. 

KUVIRA  
(bows her head ever so slightly)  
Governor.

YI GOVERNOR  
(narrows his eyes)  
General Kuvira.

BAATAR  
(To OPAL)  
Opal? Wow, a little family reunion. Three years has been too long.

OPAL  
(angry)  
Shut it, Baatar. After what you did to mom, you don't get to make those jokes. We...  
(gestures between her and BAATAR)  
...aren't a family.

BAATAR  
(rolls his eyes)  
Dramatic as always. And mother is the one who needs to swallow her pride and apologize. All the good we've managed to do reunifying this country is despite her. But never mind, I wasn't just talking about us when I said family.  
(Moves closer to KUVIRA, smiles)  
We're engaged.

OPAL reacts in surprise and anger as BOLIN slides in with a sheepish grin on his face.

BOLIN  
(nervous)  
Heh, heh. Isn't this great? Happy reunion? The Beifong family growing? Yes? No? Ok.

OPAL steps away from him.

BOLIN  
I mean, we're all on the same side at least. Trying to help rebuild the Earth Kingdom.

KUVIRA  
(to Opal, genuine)  
Opal, I'm really looking forward to getting to sit down with you as my future sister-in-law, but unfortunately business comes first.  
(to Governor)  
Governor, we can talk aboard my train while my soldiers get to work.

JINORA  
(holds up a hand)  
Hold up. The Kingdom's regency council only gave you and your army the authority to conduct operations with the permission of the local government. You don't have that here.

KUVIRA  
(cocky smile)  
Military operations require a signature. But there's no rule against distributing aid.

At her signal several of the train cars open wide doors and solders step out to start handing out bags of rice, medical supplies and other goods. The common people of the town rush forward, eager and desperate. Scattered cheering begins to spread through the crowd. KUVIRA turns back to look YI GOVERNOR in the eye.

YI GOVERNOR  
(reluctant, but outplayed)  
Fine. We will talk.  
(Nods to JINORA)  
And the Air Nation may have their own insights to contribute.

 

INT. KUVIRA'S TRAIN COMMAND CABIN

The cabin centers around a large meeting table. On the wall at the head is a large map of the earth Kingdom with the provinces colored in varying darknesses of green forming rough rings of the expansion of control. Arrows point out of the provinces, showing the expansion of unification. Only a few provinces are still blank.

The GOVERNOR sits at the table with a lengthy document spread out before him. KUVIRA stalks around the other side of the table with frustrated energy.

YI GOVERNOR  
These terms are absurd! You'd have complete power over us. All our mines and industry would be given over. This is outright conquest.

KUVIRA  
(frustrated)  
It's not conquest. We're your own country!

YI GOVERNOR  
(defiant)  
Yi province has governed its own affairs for almost a hundred years without interference or aid from the capital. Ba Sing Se abandoned us but we survived all the same. I will not be the man who gave up what my ancestors have built. 

KUVIRA  
(growls)  
This is idiotic. Your province is overrun by bandits. The whole Earth Kingdom had been in shreds long before Zaheer's Red Lotus killed the Queen, but every little ruler like you insists on holding onto their petty fiefdom. I'm the one who the regency and the world leaders gave the authority to restore our unity. I'm trying to save you! Who else is there?

YI GOVERNOR  
The Air Nation lends us their fighters. I'm in negotiations with the United Republic for aid as well as several major corporations. And soon the Avatar will return and she will-

KUVIRA  
No one's seen Avatar Korra in three years. You can't seriously be planning your survival around her.

JINORA  
Hey. Korra's still recovering down at the southern Water Tribe

OPAL  
She's almost better. We'll hear from her as soon as she's ready to return.

KUVIRA  
That doesn't matter. We're running out of time. As long as the Earth Kingdom is divided we are weak. The other countries are already eating us alive. Foreign corporations are strip mining the lawless land. The United Republic has practically annexed the provinces on its border. The Fire Nation and the Water Tribe fish our waters bare. Every round of negotiation with the so-called world leaders leaves us weaker and weaker.  
(slams her hand down on the table)  
The bandits are at your door. Sign the terms!

YI GOVERNOR  
(stands up, angry)  
You're just another warlord. A bandit on a grander scale. I will not surrender the independence that my father and grandfather earned.

KUVIRA  
(calms herself and looks out window)  
Can these people eat independence? What do they care where their taxes go, to Ba Sing Se or your mansion? I've had nothing before. I know how it feels. You say you're their leader but you've failed to protect them. So I'm bringing them home. I am bringing all of our nation back together.  
(turns back to the governor)  
The choice is unity or death.

JINORA, OPAL, and even BOLIN react in shock at this line.

YI GOVERNOR  
Is that a threat?!

KUVIRA  
(sighs)  
One I don't even have to enforce. Without my protection bandits, starvation, and the rest of the world will destroy you soon enough. So sign the terms. Pledge your loyalty. Save your people. I'll do the rest.

The YI GOVERNOR is wracked by indecision. OPAL is furious, and JINORA is also unhappy with how this has gone. Finally he gives in and signs the paper. KUVIRA smiles.

 

EXT. KUVIRA'S TRAIN - DAY

Doors open and masses of troops jump down to form out in a nearby field. Other doors open and mechanical battle suits, the successors to the treaded mechatanks, step down with heavy impacts. KUVIRA also exits to watch her army forming up. From the distance an army airship approaches to hover over the valley.

The townsfolk cheer for the soldiers. BOLIN turns to OPAL with a hesitant smile on his face, but she turns away from him.

 

EXT. BANDIT FORTRESS - DAY

Motley armed bandits rush back through the gateway of a large old stone fortress to join the hundreds that are already inside. A black flag flies above the dilapidated main tower. Rusted metal doors swing shut across the main gate then four earth benders raise up thick slabs of stone behind. The bandits shout and rush around as they all grab their weapons and get up on top of the walls.

Further down this side valley, KUVIRA stands up in a stationary open top jeep watching her army form up in front of her for the assault on the bandit fortress. The airship floats high and off the side providing overwatch. Squads of infantry armed with reloading crossbows and short-swords march behind rumbling stamp of diesel powered battlesuits. Armored tanks roll between the columns, effectively protective capsules for valuable earth-benders. As they move up the gentle slope, earth bridges erupt from the ground to cross over streams, trees are toppled from the roots up, and dirt roads materialize in front of the columns. KUVIRA jumps down in the jeep and hits her hand on the dash board, ordering her driver to move closer. In a nearby car, BAATAR watches her go and hangs his head with a sigh.

The fight for the fort is brutal and quick. The bandits start out by launching explosives from catapults down at the attacking army. Kuvira's forces react to defend with practiced precision. Then the earth benders start exchanging launched rocks at each other while archers from both sides try to shoot those elemental masters. Then the army rips a hole in the fortress wall.

A few moments later, just inside the hole in the wall, one of the first army squads to advance inside is pinned down. They are crouched behind a hastily raised earthen barricade, but their earth-bender has an arrow in his leg and is in no shape to be fighting. The soldiers are afraid but then KUVIRA dashes in among them, sliding to the ground to thump her back into cover behind the barricade. The soldiers look at her sudden appearance with disbelief but she just grins back at them. 

KUVIRA  
(grins)  
For the Earth Nation?

SOLDIER  
(after a brief moment)  
For the Earth Nation.

Then more metal armored elite earth-benders vault over the wall to land in the courtyard, the ground reaching up to cushion their fall. KUVIRA leaps forward to join the fight at their head. She fights with earth and metal, smoothly twisting metal doors and vehicle parts into weapons and shields with a simple touch. From her own uniform she shoots out sharpened blades like throwing knives, and flings out whips made of metal strips only held together by her metal-bending power. Where these whips wrap around an enemies limbs or eyes they crinkle into place before they detach, resuming rigidity and becoming impossible to remove.

Then it is a little later. Deeper in the fortress, fighting continues but the battle is already over. The fortress gates have been torn down and soldiers are flooding in. KUVIRA stands in the middle of the courtyard, watching the captives be assembled in their bonds. She stamps the ground and raises up an earth pedestal under her. She then addresses the courtyard over the sounds of distant fighting.

KUVIRA  
Welcome back, wayward brothers! Order has finally returned to this land. Your commanders will be executed for their crimes and all other accusations will be investigated with excruciating care. 

The defeated bandits, now PRISONERS, shake with fear.

KUVIRA  
But the rest of you are still our countrymen! You are of the earth culture too, people who fell for a criminal's promise of a way to escape the terror he himself brought. There is a path forward for you. But I will not hand out forgiveness. Forgiveness must be earned! Earned by serving the army of your country! So what is your answer?

The PRISONERS are hesitant but soon enough someone starts a chant.

PRISONERS  
(Together)  
Kuvira! Kuvira! Kuvira!

 

EXT. YI PROVINCE, VARIOUS LOCATIONS - SUNSET

On another hill within view of the bandit fortress, OPAL and JINORA watch glumly before they place their masks back on and leap up on the flying bison. The great beast takes off and flies through the air, passing off over the valley and the town below. 

Down in the town, BOLIN has unbuttoned his uniform coat as he works to unload and distribute aid supplies. He sees the bison in the sky above and his face lights up before he realizes that they are not stopping. He watches OPAL and JINORA fly off into the distance, before he returns to his work of handing out relief.

 

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM CITY - EVENING

It getting dark in a different city that lies at the edge of some forested mountains. The electric lights on street corners shine out harshly. A few cars drive down the streets and shop-owners are starting to close their wooden shutter screens. The sounds of a shouting crowd in some big enclosed space gradually bleed into the distant city noises.

 

INT. FIGHTING PIT

A rowdy crowd sits in bleacher seats around sunken, stone walled, dirt floored circle, cheering and jeering at two combatants preparing to fight down in it. One of the women in the pit hops back and forth to warm up, then the bell rings. The fighter punches forward to rip forth part of the earth floor into a projectile. Her opponent blocks it and as the motion slows down we see that the opponent is KORRA.

KORRA fights back trading blows, blocks, and dodges. However, while previously KORRA would have been able to defeat such an opponent in moments even with the limit of only using earth, now she is struggling to hold her ground. But as she fights she gains confidence and begins to win. Then, when she is about to end the match, KORRA's eyes go wide and she jerks back in sudden fright. Her opponent is confused but seizes the opportunity to attack back and catch KORRA off her balance.

The view slides behind KORRA's head and we see that to her eyes the opponent is now the shadowy figure of Korra with blazing avatar state eyes and chains wrapped around her wrists. KORRA tries to shake her head to clear this while still defending herself, but she is getting beaten now. Then she is knocked back hard and the bell rings. KORRA lifts her face up off the ground and the Shadow-Korra now fades back to her normal opponent, lifting her arm to the crowd in triumph.

INT. DIRTY BATHROOM

KORRA is cleaning up after her fight as best as she can. She winces as she touches the bruise on her face. Then she stops and just stares at her reflection in the broken mirror. She flinches away in self loathing.

 

INT. FIGHTING PIT

Then time has passed and the crowd is gone. KORRA, covered with bruises, has a bag slung over one shoulder as she walks along the rim above the pit. She approaches a man in a suit watching over the clean-up crew, the FIGHT MANAGER. KORRA holds out her hand wordlessly.

FIGHT MANAGER  
(glances at Korra)  
Oh yeah, right.  
(takes out a wad of money and slips out a few bills)  
That was just awful tonight. Next time try dodging a few. Ha! Oh and also, how about next time you actually sign up with a name? Can't just keep calling you "fighter number two".

KORRA does not reply, only grabs the money and heads for the door.

FIGHT MANAGER  
Hey, anyone ever told ya you kinda look like the Avatar?

KORRA  
(not looking back)  
Yeah, I've heard that.

 

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM CITY - EVENING

KORRA walks along the cracked sidewalks. Many of the walls around town have been covered with posters of Kuvira and her army. She passes a small group of young men with the sides of their heads shaved in the fashion of Kuvira's soldiers.

YOUNG THUG ONE  
(at Korra as she passes)  
Psh. Another foreigner.

YOUNG THUG TWO  
This country's for the Earth Nation. Go back to your own home!

KORRA does not respond but stops a little way down the walk at a little food stall that is still open. The STALL OWNER, an older man, starts getting some food together as soon as she walks up.

STALL OWNER  
Ignore those idiots. Not everyone here thinks that way.

KORRA  
(takes her food and gives money)  
Yeah. Just enough.

She continues walking through the city, munching on a bit of food she can hold in one hand. There is a recruiting station for Kuvira's army that is still open with one officer seeing to a short line of young men. Nearby, kids are playing at soldier. Past them a young couple are stealing kisses in a corner, oblivious to the rest of the world.

A little further on down the road two people are tied to posts outside a governmental building. They are both alive but bruised and sagged down to the ground, wearing a wooden plaque around their neck with an equalist symbol and a red lotus respectively.

KORRA just keeps her eyes down and continues walking.

 

INT. ASAMI'S OFFICE, REPUBLIC CITY

ASAMI walks up towards her desk and sees a newspaper laid out on it, upside down. Under the fold is a picture of Prince Wu making some flamboyant gesture while in the background Mako presses his hand to his face. ASAMI smiles, then she turns the paper over to see a picture of Kuvira. Her smile slips. She looks very alone in this giant office.

Asami's ASSISTANT enters behind her holding letters.

ASSISTANT  
I have your mail for this morning. Several official, and one personal.

ASAMI  
(with sudden hope)  
Personal? Let me see.  
(takes letter, looks at address, and frowns)

ASSISTANT  
Miss Sato?

ASAMI  
(puts the letter down)  
I'm fine. Anything else?

ASSISTANT  
Er, yes. The investigators you sent to look into Mister Varrick and his spirit energy device are now saying he left the country a week ago.

ASAMI  
What? Where did he go?

ASSISTANT  
Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. They're still looking into it.

ASAMI  
Hmm.  
(taps her finger on the desk near the distressing letter)  
He came to me because of our reputation for my father's crimes, not despite it. And he didn't trust anyone else in the United Republic. 

She drums her finger in thought, growing more worried and frustrated. She glances at the letter and back away again. Then she snatches up the unopened letter as if reaching a decision she was not happy with.

ASAMI  
Have my car ready.

ASSISTANT  
Mam?

ASAMI  
I need to be thinking clearly. And that means there's a distraction I need to take care of.

 

INT. PRISON

ASAMI walks past guards, her heels clacking on the hard floor. A door is held open for her and she walks in to a small secure room with a single table and two chairs. The chair away from Asami's door is occupied by a man with white hair and the weary look of someone who has aged a great many years in a very short time. It is Asami's father, HIROSHI. He looks up at ASAMI with wonder and hope.

ASAMI  
(anger held tight in her voice)  
Hi, Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening dialog free sequence is a decision I went back and forth on several times. Part of the end decision was a compromise to avoid flashbacks as well as setting the tone of slowly creeping militarization. It also hammers in the extent of how much time has passed.
> 
> Varrick's role in this story is changed by virtue of the fact that this is his introduction. I borrowed from the business interactions between him and Asami in season two, with the power dynamics switched. It also gives us the chance to see Asami as the powerful boss lady and set up Kuvira's worries about economic exploitation.
> 
> I do not think Chang was named in my last script when he was still Vice President. However, since I killed off Raiko last time his role needed to be filled so President Chang is born.
> 
> In the spirit of this theme of militarization I decided to give the Air-benders the face-concealing masks that Kuvira's soldiers wore in the show while leaving the actual Empire soldiers bare faced. That mixed with the wingsuit uniforms highlight the air nation's rebirth as a semi-military organization dedicated to international peacekeeping.
> 
> Jinora replaces Kai in the first outing as she received much more focus in the last movie and thus is more familiar. Also, I just love how female dominated this season is and wanted to keep that ball rolling.
> 
> I chose to highlight Kuvira's more Korra-like qualities, her passion and her anger as well as her sense of justice, in this first debate scene. She makes a lot of good points because in order for her to have a villainous fall she first needs to be built up.
> 
> The fight against the bandits is a scene I knew I was going to add from the start. In the show we never got to see why Kuvira's army was so feared so here I want to show her in her element. These are the kind of fights that made her the Great Uniter. Also, I have decided in these series of movies to give metal-bending the limitation of needing direct contact to work. To that end I gave Kuvira a move where she links her armor plates into a flexible whip to apply her trademark instant cuffs/blindfolds.
> 
> These first scenes of Korra in self-imposed exile are mostly the same as in the show. My only additions are the slice-of-life bits which show the side effects Kuvira's rule has on society in the Earth Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

EXT. COUNTRY TRAIN TRACKS - DAY

Kuvira's special locomotive is chugging along through long miles of beautiful scenery and small farms.

  
INT. KUVIRA'S TRAIN

KUVIRA, BAATAR, and BOLIN are together facing VARRICK and ZHULI. VARRICK has the confidant grin of someone who has scored a victory. A glass tube sits on the table with a bit of vine suspended inside it. Small motes of light flicker around the vine.

VARRICK  
(Lounging back in his chair, making elaborate gestures)  
And after the whole thing with Amon's Equalists the UR decided to try having elections. I thought, fine, I know how that works. So I gave a boatload of money to both guys running. Then Raiko wins but gets killed at his own inauguration! Now his number two, Chang, is in charge who I've never done a thing for and I can't even get his secretary to make me an appointment! Ugh. Me and democracy are done.

BAATAR  
(impatient)  
I think Kuvira might have heard enough of your personal story. Focus on the science.

VARRICK  
Sure. But first, can I offer you some tea? Zhuli! Do the thing!

ZHULI calmly goes around pouring tea from a pot.

BAATAR  
(deadpan)  
That's our tea you're giving us but ok.  
(leans forward)  
What are the actual technical specifications of your discovery?

VARRICK  
(waves his hand)  
Oh, they're very specific. Hey, I heard you... Baatar was it? The Beifong boy! ... you did some great work on designing those new mechanized battle suits. So a man of science like you'll be perfect to appreciate the demonstration I've got set up back there in the rear cabin. Again, thanks for the money to build the prototype.

KUVIRA  
(cutting off Baatar's building frustration)  
You've said your spirit energy device can harness the same power the Avatar uses? It's her strength?

VARRICK  
Well, yes and no. Yes as in of course it is. Everything's electricity in the end. No as in...it might be? I've got no actual idea how that Korra girl does her stuff. But this is a spirit doohicky and they always call the Avatar the bridge between this world and the spirit world. She's got to be getting all that fancy power from somewhere.

BOLIN  
(hesitant)  
I don't know. Something about all this "spirit energy" makes me feel uncomfortable. Man was not meant to know and all that. It just sounds like the kind of stuff you say in a spooky story right before some magic monster comes for revenge by stealing your family and transforming your arms into fish.

KUVIRA  
(blinks)  
Fish arms?

VARRICK  
(enthusiastic towards Bolin)  
I know exactly what you mean! That tingling on the back of your neck. That's the sensation of being on the edge, my man! Of staring the unknown in the eye and riffling through its pockets to find the future!  
(points to Bolin)  
I like this kid. You're the lava boy aren't you? Photogenic, we should get you on billboards.

KUVIRA  
(shakes her head)  
We're not here for stories or billboards. It's my responsibility to bring this country into the future. To make the rest of the vast country catch up to the islands of prosperity like Zaofu. This discovery could be that path.  
(indicates to Baatar)

KUVIRA looks out the window as the train passes a large open pit mine and a factory with belching smokestacks.

BOLIN  
Yeah, all that stuff is great but if we're still catching up in development, why go after this new doohicky?

KUVIRA  
(hangs her head)  
Because we're still catching up. This misrun country has lagged behind for centuries and the rest of the world sees our weakness. We have resources but little else. We're producing cars now but they're based on United Republic designs. Our trains are purchased from the Fire Nation. Our weapons come from Sato Industries. We need something of our own. The Avatar's not here to protect us.

BOLIN  
Korra will be back. Soon, I'm sure.

KUVIRA  
(looking out the window as they pass the windy open pit mine and the flame of a factory by a river. All four elements are represented)  
Not soon enough. And besides who says she'd choose our side.  
(sighs)  
It's the Avatar's duty to protect the balance between the four elemental nations of the world. But even at the best of times, with all her strength, she's only one person. And she's not here. The rest of us try to do our part but there's never enough. Not enough to protect everything that needs to be protected.  
(turns to VARRICK)  
All right, Varrick, let's see this new future of yours.

  
INT. PRISON

ASAMI and her father HIROSHI sit across from each other in the small room.

HIROSHI  
(grateful)  
Asami, after all these years.  
(pause)  
I've written you letters.

ASAMI  
(quiet and angry)  
I know. I got them.  
(places a large bundle of unopened letters down on the table)

HIROSHI  
(hangs his head)  
I want you to know that I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you.

ASAMI  
Pain? Sorry? You built weapons for a terrorist! You waged war against our country! You're responsible for hundreds of deaths. If Korra didn't stop you and Amon then who knows what would have happened. I've spent the last three years clawing the company out of the ruin your insanity left it in and I've done it alone!

HIROSHI  
Please, everything I did I did for...I thought I was was doing it for you. But I was wrong. I was so blinded by hate against those that had hurt us, those who took your mother from us, that I thought injustice could only be fought by power and violence. But that was just another injustice. My time in this prison has given me the space to see that.

ASAMI  
Save it. I'm not here for your halfhearted apologies.

HIROSHI  
(sad)  
Then why are you here?

  
INT. KUVIRA'S TRAIN

The group enters into a different train cabin. This one is devoid of furniture and instead is full of of complex electrical devices. It all centers around a complicated machine build up around a large glass tube housing what looks like the trimmed limb of a living tree. It glows faintly.

BOLIN  
Ooh, fancy yet ominous.

VARRICK  
Right. Once I figured out how to measure spirit energy I went straight to the most spiritual place I could find and started chopping stuff down. Boy, the locals weren't happy about that! But hey, I left them most of their sacred tree, the torches and pitchforks were hardly necessary.  
(gestures vaguely to the side)  
Zhuli!

ZHULI  
Yes sir.  
(begins to attach cables and screw in vacuum tubes)

VARRICK  
Let's get the generator it up to fifty Zhulis of energy this time.

BAATAR  
(disbelieving)  
You named a unit of energy after your assistant?

VARRICK  
(cheerful)  
Yup! Named a unit of weight after her too.

KUVIRA  
(sarcastic)  
I bet she appreciated that.

VARRICK  
(in his own world)  
These special plants seem to half-exist in the spirit world, so that means half their stricture is spirit energy. The chi's balanced in positive and negative but if you tip that just a bit then all the positive flows out, blah blah, tons of electricity, yada yada. Zhuli! Do the thing!

VARRICK puts on thick dark goggles, handing a pair to KUVIRA as BOLIN and BAATAR fumble to find their own. ZHULI, suddenly wearing goggles, flips a large lever.

  
INT. PRISON

Several teacups and a newspaper on the table show ASAMI and HIROSHI have been talking for a while.

HIROSHI  
(nods)  
I do know the struggles of running the corporation. At times every decision you make seems to be wrong. All you can do is try and correct yourself.

ASAMI  
(frowns)  
You think I should be more worried about Varrick and his spirit energy project? I mean he's smart and greedy but he seems...unfocused?

HIROSHI  
(shakes his head)  
I don't know. I never met the man. Still, I would keep a close eye on him. I have learned many harsh lessons over my life. And as a father it's my duty to try and pass them on.  
(meets Asami's eyes)  
Be wary of a clever man who can only see the end of his journey, not the path.

  
INT. KUVIRA'S TRAIN

The machine powers up. KUVIRA and BAATAR quietly hold hands.

VARRICK  
Ha, ha! See, this is why you skip straight to the full scale test!

BAATAR  
Wait, what?

Alarms start going off

ZHULI  
We're getting too much power! Feedback loop! Shutting down!

VARRICK  
No! Leave it! Just need to bleed off some of the Zhulis...I've got it!

He starts messing with the back end of the machine. Electricity starts to crackle around the device along with strange spirit effects. The tube with the sample is now filled with blinding light.

VARRICK  
If I can just get it to-

ZHU LI  
Sir!  
(Grabs him and pulls him back)

The back cap of the machine explodes in a huge blast of energy as a massive beam of purple light lances out with a landscape-shuddering sound. It only lasts a second but the back half of the train car is completely destroyed. The metal walls are peeled back and anything remotely near the path of the beam has been melted or vaporized.

The train starts coming to a screeching halt. Shouts sound out from further up its length.

ZHULI lands full on top of VARRICK.

VARRICK  
(inches away from Zhuli's face, looks her in the eyes)  
Wow.  
(sits up with enough force to dump Zhuli off him)  
Now that was something! What even was that?

BOLIN  
(finally has his fear reduce enough to scream)  
Aaah!

KUVIRA  
(standing at the ruined, melted end of the carriage in awe)  
Varrick, I think I will buy your technology.

VARRICK  
(dazed)  
Honey, I don't think you can afford it anymore. The price just went up a bit.

KUVIRA  
Any amount you name. I'll pay.

BAATAR  
(short of breath and still frightened)  
He's right. We can't afford to buy. We couldn't even at his previous price.

KUVIRA  
We can't afford not to.

BAATAR  
(frustrated)  
No I mean we literally have no money to pay him, even after seizing the Yi province mines. We've been surviving on cash handouts from the world leaders and what spoils we can claim from the warlords we defeat. But we're all out of warlords and the Earth Kingdom's about to crown a new king so nothing more is going to be coming to us from the politicians.

KUVIRA  
Our country needs strength. We need a bargaining chip on our side or the world will tear us apart. And we still have the people.  
(to VARRICK)  
Free labor pulled from the prison camps, as much as you need. Any factory or facility you want is yours. Any supplies from across the Earth Kingdom, requisitioned immediately. You will be a national priority. That is what I can offer you if you can deliver this technology. Now tell me, is that acceptable?

VARRICK  
(reaches forward to grab her hand and shake it with enough speed to unnerve Kuvira)  
I think I can make that work.  
(plotting smile)

Out the destroyed back of the train they can see a mountain ridge with huge semicircle sliced out of its side into a smoking scar.

  
EXT. LOW RENT STREET, EARTH KINGDOM TOWN OUTSKIRTS - AFTERNOON

A slightly dingy two story apartment building overlooks a low traffic street. This edge of the town is right at the limit of development, across the street the hills get steep enough that it transitions into new-growth forest of spindly trees. KORRA stands on the walkway in front of the open door to her tiny second story apartment, leaning her forearms on the railing with a bottle in one hand. She takes a brief drink as she looks out at the people on the sidewalks below. People are sitting on short stools at low tables placed outside a tiny restaurant, women are watching after children, and dirty men are walking back from jobs of labor.

As KORRA watches, she slowly breathes in and out. Her sight blurs and then refocuses. Now she can see vague shapes moving in the forest on the other side of the street. One of the small spirits detaches and drifts across the road, flitting right by pedestrians who show no sign of seeing it. The spirit approaches an old woman who is lighting incense sticks at a tiny little shrine the size of box at the corner of the restaurant. The spirit moves in close, settles onto the roof of the shrine and seems to breath in deeply. Up on the balcony, KORRA smiles.

Then a faint suggestion of purple washes over the town like a wave from the distance. None of the humans below react to it at all. The wave reaches the spirit on the shrine first who shudders as if in pain before twisting and expanding as it thrashes with semi transparent tentacles. KORRA just has time to be surprised before the purple wave reaches her and she clutches her head in a sudden grimace of pain. Then she looks up at the thrashing spirit. Its tentacles pass right through solid objects but when they intersect with unseeing humans those people stumble, trip, or touch their chest as if something does not feel right. The spirit is darting this way and that like a cornered animal.

KORRA immediately dashes off on pure instinct to go down and stop this problem, whatever it is. She reaches the street but the spirit already seems to be calming down and returning to its previous shape. As soon as she gets near, it dashes towards the forest. The spirit stops on the edge of the trees and turns to look back at her, then it fades out of sight.

KORRA runs across the street, provoking confused stares from the other pedestrians. She looks into the forest and sees nothing. Then the spirit fades into sight deeper among the trees, runs a few paces and then turns to look back at KORRA. She takes another step forward and it fades away again, only to appear once more further up the hill. KORRA briefly looks back at the road before hiking up into the woods after the spirit.

  
EXT. WILDERNESS - LATE AFTERNOON

A few hours later KORRA is still hiking through the mountains. The trees are now tall old growth now. The spirit continues its fading in and out always a bit ahead of KORRA.

KORRA  
(calls out, exasperated)  
You know, I'm going to be really pissed if you're not actually leading me anywhere. Hello, Mister Spirit? Miss Spirit? I don't know...Paku? That's a name. Fifi? Spot?

She steps into a open space surrounded by tall trees. The spirit is in the center, then it suddenly races off, zigging and zagging as almost a streak until it vanishes into the forest.

KORRA  
Hey! Wait! Damnit, get back here! What was that purple pulse? Why did you lead me here?  
(makes a small thrashing motion in anger as the spirit is gone)  
Why can't I meditate into the spirit world any more? Why can't I hear my past lives? Why do I keep...failing?

There is a faint noise like rushing wind traveling in a circle around her. KORRA looks up and one corner of the forest outside the clearing seems to be filled with darker shadows.

FEAR MOTHER  
(Offscreen whisper)  
Avatar.

KORRA  
(raises fists then forces herself to relax into a formal posture)  
Who are you? Are you the spirit who brought me here?

FEAR MOTHER  
(offscreen spectral voice)  
You bring much with you. Avatar. Both worlds wait. Change is waking.

The shadows between the trees move to slowly reveal a huge and terrifying spirit that somewhat resembles a blindfolded human woman clad in insect legs and white robes.

KORRA  
(taking a deep breath to steel herself against this sight as her heart beats faster)  
You're talking to me. Change? The pulse. What was that? I could feel it. Is that why you called me here?  
(she pauses but receives no answer, increasingly frantic)  
What do you want?

FEAR MOTHER  
Call? No.  
(leans forward)  
Show. Help.  
(rattling inhalation)  
Feed.

KORRA takes a single hesitant step to the side and as she moves this reveals the image of shadow-Korra standing directly behind her, hiding in her silhouette. Blazing white light shines out of the apparition's eyes and mouth. KORRA hears it and spins around, jerking back. Across the clearing FEAR MOTHER smiles and retreats back out of sight into the forest.

KORRA's breath is growing harsh and quick as she tries to look away from shadow-Korra. She begins talking to herself in an effort to calm down. Shadow-Korra steps forward across the ground.

KORRA  
(shaking her head repeatedly)  
No. Not again. You're not really here. It's just a figment of my mind the spirit is toying with. Stress and broken nerves. Not real and can't hurt me at-

Shadow-Korra dashes forward and punches KORRA. The punch causes a very real impact and KORRA flies back. KORRA rolls and gets up off the ground into a fighting posture.

KORRA  
(afraid)  
What? No, but you're not real-

Shadow-Korra dashes forward to attack again but this time KORRA dodges. Shadow-Korra lashes out and the long length of chain wrapped to her arm whips down to smash into the earth right where KORRA used to be. KORRA attacks back with the elements but Shadow-Korra dodges them all with unreal flickering motion. The fight continues until KORRA lands a good firm hit that sends Shadow-Korra down to the ground hard. KORRA stands over the apparition to deliver a final blow.

Liquid mercury begins to flow out from under Shadow-Korra, forming a pool around her. KORRA jumps back in fear as the mercury begins to reach out tendrils for her. KORRA leaps up a tree with air-assisted dodges.

KORRA lands on a tree branch and for a moment sees a new human figure standing a little ways off in the woods. Then suddenly KORRA jerks off balance. She looks down to see a chain wrapped around her ankle. On the ground below, Shadow-Korra is standing up in the middle of a huge pool of mercury, gripping with one arm onto the chain that has trapped KORRA. Then Shadow-Korra begins to slowly sink down into the pool of mercury.

KORRA  
(fights agains the pull)  
No!

As Shadow-Korra's face and hand vanish down into the mercury, KORRA is pulled down off the branch and lands heavily in the mercury pool. KORRA tries to fight against the metallic tendrils that rise up to wrap around her but she is losing this fight. Despite her strength she is held down nearly flat. She looks up, struggling, to see FEAR MOTHER gliding in to lean towards her.

FEAR MOTHER  
(hisses)  
See. Understand. Change.

But right as FEAR MOTHER gets close a large stone smashes into the side of the spirit's head. The spirit jerks back and KORRA manages to turn her head to the side and see the person she had seen before from the tree branch now standing nearby.

FEAR MOTHER gets hit by another projectile and retreats. KORRA tries to yell for help but the mercury tendrils are now wrapping around her mouth. Through hazy sight KORRA looks up to see an old woman with dirty bare feet, TOPH, standing nearby. TOPH stands and watches as the struggling KORRA is pulled down below ground level in the mercury pool.

Cut to black.

EXT. WILDERNESS - LATE AFTERNOON

Fade from black.

KORRA is lying on the dry forest floor, right where she fell. There is no sign of mercury anywhere.

Then KORRA gasps and wakes up panting. She sits up and thrashes, looking for the mercury but sees none. Then she looks up and sees TOPH, a short grey haired old woman, sitting nearby on a convenient little hillock. Her feet are bare and dirty.

TOPH  
(sarcastic, not looking at Korra)  
Well, you took your time coming to. Not been getting your beauty sleep?

KORRA  
What? How...?  
(looks around, then back at Toph)  
Who are you? Where did those spirits go?

TOPH  
(ignoring the question about her identity)  
As far as I heard, the only spirit hanging around your flailing was Fear Mother. Lady thing? Lots of legs? I sent her packing. Anything else you saw here is on you. But the real question is what's the Avatar herself doing up this corner of nowhere?

KORRA  
Wait. You know who I am?

TOPH shrugs noncommittally.

KORRA  
(Shakes her head, then touches where Shadow-Korra hit her, winces)  
I followed a spirit from the town. A different spirit, or spirits. I think. I don't know. They've never done this before.

TOPH  
(dismissive)  
Figures, I guess. These trees and mountains out here are stuffed with spiritual energy.

KORRA  
The trees? Wait, did this place draw me, or the spirit I followed, or the spirit who attacked me?

TOPH  
(testy)  
How the hell should I know? All your avatar stuff never made a lick of sense.

KORRA  
You don't know what...? Wait, but you banished that spirit! You have to know about them.

TOPH  
(still not looking in Korra's direction)  
I didn't banish nothing. She ran. Fear Mother's a strong enough spirit to live on this side but if they want to stay in our world full time they have to accept the deal that getting beat up hurts.  
(smirks)

She flicks her hand to send a rock smashing into a tree with earth-bending to illustrate her point.

KORRA  
(stands up)  
All right, who are you? How did you recognize me? You spoke about me like you know me but I've never seen you before. How did you find me here?

TOPH  
(sighs)  
Didn't mean to find anyone, but here we are. Ugh, the Avatar and magical destiny. That always did annoy me. That and all the questions.  
(shifts her foot and the hillock of earth rises up to help her stand with a faint grunt)  
Well, the sun's going down so we might as well get moving before I have to lead you around the dark like a dog on leash. Come along, twinkletoes.

KORRA  
(pieces together the hints and behaviors)  
You're blind.

TOPH  
(grins)  
And still can see more than you, Korra. Now hop to it, kid, I'm not gonna let you drag down my pace.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY NEAR CAPITAL BUILDING - DAY

This part of the city is being decorated with pennants and bunting in the colors and symbols of the Earth Kingdom.

WU  
(cheerful)  
Ahh. Isn't it wonderful, Mako? All this for me! I mean, they could have gone a little more all out on the bunting but then again this is my coronation as a King of the People. I'll have a better party once we get back to the Earth Kingdom. And besides the troop of performing giant badger-moles I requested will be providing the needed extra pageantry. They obey the voice of the king, you know.

MAKO  
(glancing around the busy streets)  
Yeah, great. How about we go ahead and get inside the building.

WU  
(notices a crowd gathering near the edge of the police presence)  
Where's your heart? Some of these fans must have come all the way from the home country to see me crowned. I'll give them a little sneak peak.

MAKO  
(judges the crowd's mood better)  
I don't think that's a good idea.

WU  
My lovely people! Your prince is here!

The crowd turns. Some of the people are honestly excited but a much larger portion begins to scowl. Some boo. A few of the men are startled by WU's appearance from an unexpected direction and retreat to a huddled whispered conversation.

PROTESTER  
(to Wu)  
Your family ruined our home! Down with Queens, down with Kings!

PROTESTER 2  
Kuvira and the army've done more for the kingdom than you royals ever did!

MAKO  
(to Wu, begins to move)  
We're out of here, Wu.

WU  
(confused and upset, hangs back)  
What? But...

The whispering plotters are back, making their way forward through the crowd. MAKO spots them, and sees one holding something concealed under his coat. The man moves to strike and MAKO spins back, igniting fire around his hand preparing to punch out, but the weapon the man reveals from under his coat is a pie. MAKO freezes in surprise and the pie hits WU in the face.

PIE MAN  
For the earth nation! Kuvira!  
(runs away)

WU  
Ah! I've been hit! Mako!

MAKO grabs WU and hauls him off as the crowd begins to jeer.

  
INT. REPUBLIC CITY CAPITAL BUILDING

Inside is a bustle of activity getting ready for the ceremony. A small squad of air-benders are there including TENZIN and OPAL. MAKO enters, half dragging WU behind him. MAKO spots the air-benders.

MAKO  
You're here already.  
(looks upward in relief)  
Thank you.

WU  
Oh, that was horrible! I want those people arrested! Mako, you're police, go arrest them!

MAKO  
I'm not doing that. Er, I mean they're probably long gone by now.

A door opens and the EARTH MINISTER enters.

EARTH MINISTER  
Ah, Prince Wu, I...What happened?

WU  
A lawless democratic hellscape happened, minister.  
(deep breath)  
But that's ok. I'm becoming king today. There's going to be a parade with eight hundred dancers and fifty trained badger-moles performing amazing feats and next time someone come at me with a pie I'll have an army to order after them.

EARTH MINISTER  
Um, my prince? Eight hundred dancers? I thought you received our explanation about the, er, financial constraints? It was mailed to your penthouse.

WU  
(dismissive as he is cleaning himself off)  
Pff. I don't read mail.  
(stops)  
Wait. Constraints? How many dancers will there be? Seven hundred? Six hundred? Seven hundred and fifty?!

EARTH MINISTER  
I'm afraid we've had to cancel the parade you designed entirely.

WU  
But what about the giant badger-moles? What about their amazing feats?!

EARTH MINISTER  
(shakes head)  
I'm afraid not.  
(looks thoughtful)  
I'm not even sure the United Republic has that many of the creatures in this whole country.

WU  
(wails theatrically)  
You were supposed to import them!  
(turns around)  
How could this happen?

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(enters with his staffer entourage, LIN, and ASAMI)  
It happened because my government refuses to foot the bill for this glorified party by a single yuan more than is necessary.

PRESIDENT CHANG walks forward across the room, holding up his hand to over his mouth whisper one last comment to ASAMI who nods firmly and splits off slightly, recognizing MAKO.

EARTH MINISTER  
(bows)  
President Chang! Of course the Earth Kingdom is thankful for the United Republic's support.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(not impressed)  
Hmm.

WU  
Chang, maybe you don't understand. Unlike this young country of yours, there's a thousand years of tradition involved in the coronation of a king of the Earth Kingdom and there are very important details that-

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(interrupts)  
Oh, I understand, Prince Wu. You should too. You're effectively a government in exile. We've been hosting you here in Republic City because if you'd returned home before General Kuvira did her work you'd have been killed in the streets. The world leaders have already pumped enough money into stabilizing the Earth Kingdom. But don't worry, we'll be sending a full complement of advisors to help you in your reign. Right now we just need you try and not cost us more by getting assassinated.

WU  
(huffy, gestures to Earth Minister)  
Fine. He'll just put the crown on my head and it'll all be over.

The EARTH MINISTER squirms.

WU  
(darkly)  
What?

EARTH MINISTER  
(hesitant)  
Unfortunately, the crown of your ancestors has been missing since the palace was looted in the chaos after your aunt's death. In fact we've only been able recover a single piece of the royal jewels.  
(holds up a large gold and jewel earring)

WU  
(deadpan)  
You're going to crown me with an earring?

EARTH MINISTER  
Er, I thought it could be more of a...royal broach?  
(holds the earring up against WU's chest)

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(dry)  
Dashing.

The front doors of the building open, letting in the sound of a cheering crowd outside. The group that enters now is a squad of military officers in sparkling green and steel uniforms. The group is led by KUVIRA, followed closely by BAATAR, BOLIN, and VARRICK. Their boots sound loud against the stone floor.

VOICES OUTSIDE  
(together)  
The Great Uniter! Kuvira! Kuvira!

PRESIDENT CHANG turns towards KUVIRA. This is who he actually came here to meet. Behind KUVIRA, BOLIN cheerfully waves at his brother and friends.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(much more genial now)  
General Kuvira, welcome.

KUVIRA  
President Chang. It's an honor to be invited.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(good humored)  
This is your celebration too. There were those who thought what you've achieved in the Earth Kingdom wasn't even possible. Now, three years later, your job's done and you've proved them wrong. The other world leaders and I were right to trust you.

KUVIRA  
(not very happy)  
There are still a few provinces that have not officially reentered the Kingdom.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(dismissive)  
A formality, since they never officially left. But your army's task is done. The balance has been restored; trade and commerce are able to operate in the Earth Kingdom again, thanks to you.  
(glances at Earth Minister)  
In fact, we've decided that it is only fitting that you will be the one who gets to officiate the final part of Prince Wu's coronation ceremony.

KUVIRA  
(looks at Chang, the Minister, and Wu)  
If you advise so, of course. I'll always take time for someone worth listening to.

WU  
Ah, Kuvira. It's nice to meet you after hearing so much about...

KUVIRA walks past WU without acknowledging him. BAATAR moves up to KUVIRA's side to calm her down.

BAATAR  
(quietly)  
Honey, calm down. Yes, Wu is an idiot. But as kings go he'll at least either let us do our job or be easy enough to work around. That is if we don't antagonize him and drive him securely into the arms of all those foreign "advisors" Chang is sending to the capitol. So we might as well not make enemies.

KUVIRA reluctantly nods, but before she can turn back to Wu she is distracted by a new sight. ASAMI and VARRICK are off to the side, talking.

KUVIRA  
(motions over to him)  
Come on, Varrick.

VARRICK  
(sly smile)  
Actually, I think I'm going to watch the king ceremony from over near by Miss Sato here. Only seems appropriate, what with her signing over all that all that money on our new buisness deal.

KUVIRA  
(suspicious)  
Deal? What new deal?

ASAMI  
(sighs at Varrick forcing the issue here, introduces herself)  
Asami Sato. My company just finalized a contract this morning for purchasing VarriCorps entire spirit energy devision and all resultant technologies. Sato Industries now owns the project. Varrick apparently wanted the chance to shake my hand in this very conspicuous place.  
(shoots a suspicious look at Varrick)

KURVIRA  
(furious at Varrick)  
What?! The spirit energy project... We had a deal you traitorous little...I just built you an entire industrial complex and you turn around and sell it again?!

VARRICK  
(smiles innocently)  
Well, since she just bought that part of the company, I think it,s Miss Sato who owes you a thank you for that complex. Or maybe not, since my new sale price reflected those additions.  
(decides to get out of range of Kuvira's rage)  
Free market, what can you do? Oh, Prince Wu, I love the fashion statement! Is that key lime? We should chat.  
(exit)

KUVIRA remains standing near ASAMI and looks between her and PRESIDENT CHANG.

KUVIRA  
(her eyes narrow)  
Even for Sato industries that's a ton of money to shell out on short notice. How did...? Ah. I see. Your government can't yet move openly but it can still work to deny my nation any advantage. The United Republic is stealing this advance from my people. It only makes sense they'd turn to the woman who profited off of our civil war.

ASAMI  
(briefly offended but then back to business)  
My company supplies both your army and rebuilding your country. And once any consumer products come from the spirit energy project you'll be the first one we call.

KUVIRA  
Consumer products. But no weapon.

ASAMI  
(drops pretense, moves in closer)  
No. So far your people have managed to conceal exactly what happened that day on the train but whatever it was Varrick discovered, it's getting shuttered.

KUVIRA is thrown off her balance. Here, away from her army, people are snubbing her and manipulating her left and right.

TENZIN  
(interrupting)  
Ah hem. It seems the last Earth Kingdom delegation is here.

BAATAR  
(relieved that something is going to distract Kuvira from wanting to punch Asami in the face)  
Oh thank you, thank you. Now at least we can...  
(sees who is entering)  
Oh. Great. Zaofu city.

SUYIN BEIFONG enters leading the delegation from Zaofu. They are dressed in green and silver too but it is long robes instead of tight uniforms.

KUVIRA  
(her face loosens in surprise and good memories)  
Suyin?

SUYIN does not even look KUVIRA in the eyes. She simply sweeps past them as if they did not exist, her expression tightening with concealed emotion as she does so.

BAATAR  
(angry)  
Hello to you too, mom.

  
INT. CAPITAL BUILDING SIDE ROOM

MAKO shepherds OPAL into another room while getting ASAMI and BOLIN to come with him.

OPAL  
(shakes free)  
What was that about? I should be out there with my family. With my mom when she faces Baatar and Kuvira.

MAKO  
By this point getting one less Beifong in that room seemed the most I could do to stop a war braking out right here. Your mom's arrival with the rest of Zaofu didn't exactly cool things off.

BOLIN  
(enters)  
Bro!  
(hugs MAKO)  
Man, it's been way too long. And Asami! And...  
(hesitates, losing his enthusiastic energy)  
Hey Opal. You left without saying goodby last time.

OPAL  
(A little bitter)  
I figured you were busy. That free-roaming army of yours isn't going extort the country by itself.

BOLIN  
That's not my call. And those were bandits we were fighting! General Kuvira's followed every rule and restriction and...no, I'm not going to do this.

ASAMI  
(conciliatory)  
Right, there's too much tension in the air already. We're all doing what we can to keep the balance.  
(smiles at Bolin)  
You called us Team Avatar once, right?

MAKO  
A team with a missing Avatar.  
(to Bolin, deliberate topic change)  
Still, look at you! My little brother got all...important.

BOLIN  
I know! Sometimes I see myself in the mirror and think I'm in trouble, until I realize it's just me.

OPAL  
(warmer)  
You do look...nice. I like the new uniform.  
(bit of blush)

BOLIN  
(self-effacing)  
Please, you're the one wearing the whole skin-tight wingsuit thing.  
(curving hand gestures)

OPAL  
(blushing harder)  
Asami designed them!

BOLIN  
Once again thank you, Asami.

MAKO puts his hand against his forehead. ASAMI looks guiltily amused.

MAKO  
(turns his head towards the door they entered from)  
Well, I haven't heard any metal-bending combat back there so things seem to be cooling down.

OPAL  
(sighs)  
You know my mom. It's just that with Baatar...she still feels betrayed. The more you love someone the worse it is when you fight.

There is a pause as everyone thinks about how they are working for different factions, all wearing different uniforms.

ASAMI  
(quietly)  
I went to see my father in prison.

MAKO  
Woah, are you sure that's a good idea?

ASAMI  
I don't know. I just feel...I feel like we're falling apart. The world, us...me. I'm trying but I don't always know what's the right thing to do.

BOLIN  
Man, who does?

OPAL  
(pause)  
Where could Korra be?

ASAMI  
(sad, then determined)  
I don't know. I only wish... But until she's back, we have to do our part, all of us. To try and live up to her example. Try and earn what she gave for us.

  
EXT. MOUNTAIN WILDERNESS, VARIOUS LOCATIONS - EVENING

TOPH leads the way through the steep forests. This is an expanse untouched by man. In any place the slope gets too severe the earth suddenly jumps up in front of TOPH to form an earth-bending path. These do not always remain in place for KORRA to get all the way across. They reach a steep canyon, but TOPH does not even break stride. She flicks one hand and a huge pillar of stone erupts out of the mountain side, just as another erupts from the other side to meet and form a bridge. KORRA follows across, faintly amazed, before her looking at the view around them is interrupted by the rough bridge shuddering and beginning to retreat back unto the ground.

KORRA  
You live out here on your own?

TOPH  
What of it? I _know_ you've got places you're supposed to be and you're here.

KORRA  
That's not...  
(sighs, and takes a new tack)  
Why did that spirit attack me?

TOPH  
(shrugs)  
I'm not even sure it was attacking. Spirits seem half crazy if you try to think of them like humans. Hell, could be Fear Mother was trying to help. Somehow. Something's got all them in a tizzy lately.

KORRA  
I've seen that vision before. That hallucination. I was fighting myself. Me in the Avatar state from when Zaheer tried to...kill me.

TOPH  
You're not big on subtlety with your issues are you, kid?

KORRA  
Could it be the spirits are doing something to me? The vision's been following me. Everywhere I've gone for the last six months. Maybe-

TOPH  
Then that one's not on the spirits. Spirits in this world stick around one place where they have power. They don't follow you across the world. No, it's all in your mind. Of course when it comes to the Avatar I'm not sure how much difference that makes.

KORRA  
(disappointed)  
Oh. Then I'm just-

TOPH  
(interrupts)  
Crazy? Yeah, but we all are. Don't go thinking that makes you special.

KORRA  
Rah! Stop that! How are you even walking around like this when you're blind? It's freaking impossible!

TOPH  
Impossible? Pff. I know who you are. You take your first breath and the world shakes with magic. You fight a man in a mask and suddenly the air nation returns. Spirits flock around you, destiny clings to you, and the dead speak out your mouth. Kid, impossible's your thing.

KORRA  
(subdued)  
They don't. Not anymore.

TOPH  
What?

KORRA  
The dead. My past lives. The previous Avatars. Ever since I was injured I haven't been able to hear them. My body is supposed to be healed but I'm still weak, I can't enter the spirit world, and I keep seeing...I recovered from my injuries. I should be better but there's... there's something wrong with me.

TOPH  
(actually stops and turns towards Korra, serious instead of mocking)  
Hmm. Maybe there actually is a reason I found you.  
(turns back)  
Come on. Looks like I've got to teach you some stuff. Again. You're going to hate it.

 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, STAGE IN FRONT OF CAPTAL BUILDING - DAY

All the officials are gathered up on the stage in front of the capitol before a large crowd. WU stand in the center beside the EARTH MINISTER as he pins the "royal broach" on WU's chest.

EARTH MINISTER  
Now rise, Wu of the Huoting dynasty, King of all the Earth Lands, lord of beasts, and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign!

The crowd claps.

EARTH MINISTER  
And now, as our new king assumes his full title, the regency welcomes the Earth Kingdom's most loyal citizen forward, to receive recognition for her tireless service. General Kuvira.

KUVIRA steps forward and the crowd outside the honored guests goes wild with cheering. WU places a medal around her neck. KUVIRA takes a place at the microphone.

KUVIRA  
I'd like to say a few words.

WU  
(bitter)  
Whatever. It's not like we have a parade to get to.

The crowd cheers again.

KUVIRA  
(wandering speech)  
I am so honored by the welcome I've received here in this country. But I shouldn't have been surprised. Many of you who live here in the United Republic are of the earth nation too, my brothers and sisters. A majority even, I believe. After all, this land here was part of the Earth Kingdom for thousands of years before the war.

The other politicians on the stage are starting to wonder where KUVIRA is going with this joke in bad taste.

KUVIRA  
(speaking extemporaneously)  
Since the beginning of history, our world has been made up of four nations. Earth, fire, air, and water. These cultures did not always live in harmony but there was balance. Then came war, colonization and the extermination of the Air Nation. The avatar who ended the war thought that this United Republic could replace the Air Monks as a new fourth country and remake the balance. But now, by a miracle of Avatar Korra, the Air Nation is back. The ancient balance of the elements can be restored. Earth, fire, air, and water.  
(change in intensity)  
But that can not happen if the Earth Kingdom's rulers remain the puppets of foreign masters.

PRESIDENT CHANG and TENZIN exchange looks. LIN begins to whisper to her cops.

KUVIRA  
While invading armies marched across our lands, the Earth Kings did nothing! When the country descended into banditry the nobles in Ba Sing Se did nothing! Now the world leaders want to restore that system of corrupt monarchs because they know it is broken. It will keep us weak so they can exploit us for our resources. Well, I have fought up and down the length of our country and I know that our people are not weak! We are strong! We will not surrender to the past, but instead we will charge forward to capture the future.

Tension and anxiety begins to flood through the crowd and the stage.

KUVIRA  
I, Kuvira, born on the dirty streets of Ba Sing Se, herby abolish the title of the Earth King!

WU  
Wait, what?

PRESIDENT CHANG jumps to his feet as LIN giving hand commands to her cops.

KUVIRA  
I abolish all titles of nobility! They sold us out for sliver and gold! I declare that all the foreign industries pillaging our lands will be nationalized to serve our country! They've plotted to destroy us! From now on domestic technology and innovation will lead us! We will have no more puppet kings! Instead we will have a strong and unified Earth Empire for all the earth nation people, wherever they are! And I will always protect you!

The whole area is dissolving into chaos. LIN's police move forward but KUVIRA's troops rush into protective formation around her. SUYIN and the Zaofu delegation get up and begin to leave. TENZIN is organizing the retreat of the air nation delegation but OPAL breaks to follow her mother.

  
INT CAPITOL BUILDING

BOLIN runs inside after being separated from KUVIRA outside. He comes to a halt and looks around, but only finds VARRICK who's had ZHULI set up a makeshift champaign station on a windowsill.

VARRICK  
Hey, Bolin! Crazy out there, right? Did Kuvira let you in on that little stunt beforehand?

BOLIN  
She didn't tell anyone. I don't know if she even knew herself. Did you see where she went? I need to...Wait, what are you doing?

VARRICK  
(raises glass)  
What's it look like? Celebrating!  
(gestures)  
Zhuli, the the, the thing,

ZHULI slides in to hand BOLIN a glass of champaign.

BOLIN  
(disbelieving shock)  
But she just nationalized all your factories in the Earth Kingdom! Why are you celebrating?!

VARRICK  
(sly look)  
You mean she nationalized all the stuff I just finished selling to Asami Sato. Now Kuvira has to put me back in charge since I'm the only one who knows how to make her spirit tech on any sort of time table. Plus I already cashed Sato's big check! Couldn't have gone better if I planned it myself. That sounds like celebration time to me!

BOLIN is choking on confusion and conflicting emotions.

ZHULI  
(points)  
General Kuvira went that way after Suyin Beifong and the Zaofu delegation.

BOLIN  
Thank you!  
(exits at a run, still holding champaign glass)

  
INT. CAPITOL HALLWAY

In a hallway, BOLIN runs into MAKO.

MAKO  
Bolin, what the hell was that?! Kuvira's whole command of the reconstruction army was based on her promising to step down. And you're celebrating this, this coup?!

BOLIN  
(looks down at champaign glass and tries to find a place to put it down)  
I'm not, I'm...I don't know. Things are crazy right now. And where's Prince Wu?

MAKO  
I don't know! I lost track of him in the chaos! For all I know, your boss has already had him killed.

BOLIN  
Hey! She wouldn't do that! And besides, you can't actually think that Wu was the perfect ruler for the Earth Kingdom. You know that guy better than anyone!

MAKO  
That's not the point.

BOLIN  
Isn't it? Look, we'll talk but I need to-  
(hears a sound)  
I need to go!

  
INT. CAPITOL PARLOR

BOLIN bursts in though a door and sees KUVIRA standing in the open floor.

BOLIN  
Sir! I...

He freezes as he notices the room is divided into two camps. On one side are KUVIRA, BAATAR and several soldiers. On the other are SUYIN, OPAL and Zaofu persons leaving BOLIN in the gap between the factions.

KUVIRA  
Suyin. I want to talk with you.

SUYIN  
I think the whole world just heard what you have to say. Should I call you Queen Kuvira now? Dictator? Tyrant?

KUVIRA  
That's not what... This was the only way to protect our people.

SUYIN  
"Protect." Is that what you say you're doing?  
(to BAATAR)  
Baatar, I'm ashamed that any child of mine is complicit in this. She's poisoned you.

BAATAR  
(outraged)  
Poison? Mom, I love her! And she loves me.  
(tries to reason)  
President Chang and the other world leaders were sending battalions of "advisors" with Wu to control our entire government. That would have been the end of the Earth Kingdom just as surely. Do you think Zaofu would've been spared?

KUVIRA  
(to Suyin)  
I've looked up to you all my life. You're the one who taught me how corrupt and broken the royal government was. You took me in off the street, let me into Zaofu, gave me a position, and showed me a path forward that said our tradition-bound nation could actually have a future. Now I have a chance to create that future for everyone. You could have been queen! The world leaders asked you years ago! I only took this command when you refused it! Please, Suyin, I need your help. Together we can spread modern technology and progress to every corner of our country.

SUYIN  
(ambivalent)  
The future...  
(angry)  
...built at the point of a sword.

KUVIRA  
Rah! Fine! Abandon us again, like you abandoned Ba Sing Se to riots and anarchy. Go back and hide in your playground of a city. Horde its treasures like you've always done. I'll do it without you!

BAATAR  
(to Suyin)  
All my life you claimed to love our nation. But then you also claimed to love me.

OPAL  
Baatar! How dare you talk to mom like that!

SUYIN and all the Zaofu faction exit. After a moment alone in the room, BAATAR moves close to KUVIRA. KUVIRA hugs him tightly as the shared tension of the day crashes into them.

  
EXT. LITTLE BA SING SE, REPUBLIC CITY - DAY

MAKO is talking to a MAN ON STREET while holding up a little photograph of Wu.

MAN ON STREET  
Yeah, I think I might have seen a guy that looks like that. Just a few minutes ago? I think that was-

WU  
(in the distance, wailing)  
Stop it, stop it, stop it!

MAKO  
(to man on street)  
Never mind, I think I found him.

Around a corner MAKO enters a shopping center modeled as a miniature version of Ba Sing Se. WU is there causing a scene by tearing down posters of Kuvira. Young men dressed in imitation of the uniforms of Kuvira's army advance towards WU.

KUVIRA PARTISAN  
(to Wu)  
Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

WU  
That woman is a criminal! I hereby decree that any picture of her is henceforth illegal!

KUVIRA PARTISAN  
(advances and looks threatening)  
Yeah, you don't look like President Chang to me. Who the hell do you think you are?

MAKO  
(muttering to himself as he approaches)  
Don't say your name. Don't say your name.  
(Yells to WU to get his attention)  
Hey!  
(Wu does not respond)  
Hey!  
(still does not respond)  
Hey, Prince Wu!

Everyone turns towards MAKO and then looks back at WU.

MAKO  
(mumbles to himself, self castigating)  
Should not have said his name.  
(to Wu)  
Run!

MAKO runs forward to push past the Kuvira Supporters and then sweeps his arm across to make a wave of fire that hangs in the air for a second and makes the supporters stall in their chase. WU runs off ahead of him, up to the center of the shopping center.

The center of the shopping plaza is a small building modeled on the royal palace of Ba Sing Se. Inside it is a buffet style food court. In the middle is a little fake throne where children can pose for a picture in a bit of costume like the Earth King. WU bursts into this building, spots the throne and the small boy sitting on it.

WU  
No! That's mine!

He snatches the hat and little cape from the boy whose mother grabs him and rushes him off from this obviously unstable man. WU puts on the toy hat and cape and collapses down on the fake throne, crying. MAKO approaches slowly.

MAKO  
(uneasy around this much emotion)  
Uh, so. Little Ba Sing Se? Doing some...shopping?

WU  
(horse)  
This whole place is a kitschy tourist trap.

MAKO  
I thought you loved kitsch.

WU  
(sobs)  
I do!  
(recovers from crying and leans back in the toy throne)  
One woman says I'm not king and then everyone just starts talking about what to do next like she's right. She took away who I am! How can she do that? Why are people letting her?

MAKO  
Um.

WU  
(softer)  
How can they hate me? I haven't even done anything yet.

MAKO  
(floundering)  
Well, maybe you start? Have the, your "people", ever even heard your voice? Hey, look. Nothing's settled yet. Kuvira surprised everyone today but I'm sure there are plans being worked on. I mean, you're still you, right? Isn't that sort of the base requirement to be King?  
(winces at this terrible pep talk)

WU  
(actually comforted for some reason)  
You're right. I am me. The people of my kingdom are sure to rebel against the evil Kuvira, and everyone will love me for my sacrifice during this time. Great point Mako.

MAKO  
Uh, right. That's what's going to happen. Any day. Just...hold on.  
(awkwardly pats Wu's shoulder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I have emphasized Kuvira's initial admiration of the Avatar, and her own internal conflation of her own role with that of Korra's. I don't remember if the show ever specified that Baatar designed the mark-2 mechatanks but I am saying he did to add some tiny bit of reasonability or foreshadowing to the upcoming "giant robot" issue.
> 
> I debated whether to keep Korra's full on punch out fight with her hallucination. In the end I left it in to allow a few more glimpses of the spiritual order that Kuvira is acting in antithesis to. To this end I also added the spirit weapon cruelly having an observable disruptive effect on the spirit world; providing a tiny bit of foreshadowing for Vaatu. This first main spirit encounter intended to be part of a movement to give more spirits speaking rolls, but unfortunately due to pacing of this overstuffed adaptation my other late spirit conversations got cut out. "Fear Mother" is given a name and a few sparse lines to indicate that the spirits are not just some animalistic force as from what we have seen so far that is not necessarily clear yet. 
> 
> Part of the more consistent focus on Asami, mixing with the introduction to Varrick leads to more business sparring. It also adds one last bit of pressure that pushes Kuvira into the declaration of empire and feeds her persecution complex.
> 
> I love letting Varrick be evil. I always liked season two Varrick best, a Chaotic Evil sometimes-protagonist who is best friends with the main cast when it benefits him but perfectly willing to sabotage anyone around him for personal benefit, all done with a cheery goofy grin. Here, Varrick probably had a different plan for how to keep on getting more power and money from every side for his discovery but he is always ready to roll with the punches.
> 
> You know, after Air and Change and their mysterious antagonists it is so freeing to have a villain who is public and forthright with all her goals and motivations. I acknowledge that there are a few places where I may let her monologue a little too much but trust me, there was even more in previous drafts. Kuvira speeches are fun to write.
> 
> The little scene of Wu at the shopping center may seem a bit extraneous but it allows for a little development in the little prince plotdevice and the image of Wu sobbing in the photo-op throne is one of my personal favorites from that season.


	4. Chapter 4

 

EXT. MOUNTAIN GLEN WITH CAVE

KORRA wakes up on a thin pallet set on a raised stone platform in an angular cave. She gets up and looks out the bright cave mouth to see TOPH standing outside with her back to the cave. As soon as KORRA's foot touches down on the ground, TOPH turns her head slightly in that direction. KORRA walks forward, squinting against the bright light.

KORRA  
Hey. Blind woman who refuses to tell me her name. Thank you again for offering to help me.

TOPH  
(still facing the other direction)  
You don't need to know me, I know who I am. And don't thank me yet. I've still got to get a sense for how messed up you really are.

KORRA  
(hesitant)  
Uh, ok. How do we do this?

TOPH grins. Then she turns around slides her bare foot across the ground, causing the earth to rumple and crack before a stone spike shoots up towards KORRA. At the last second, KORRA summons up a ball of air and manages to push herself out of the way in a dodge.

KORRA  
Hey! What was that?!

TOPH  
(continuing to attack)  
You said you still feel off after years of healing your body. I'm going to find out what that means. Get a sense of you, my way.

TOPH attacks in her own powerful style. Her fighting is different from a lot of other earth-benders as it focuses on the element never leaving contact with the ground instead of launching it as projectile missiles. KORRA begins to fight back with earth, fire and water. TOPH dodges by causing the ground below her feet to rise up in a wave that carries her away.

KORRA starts to recognize that TOPH is targeting her attacks every-time KORRA lands from a jump. So the next time KORRA summons up a gust of air to glide a little further.

TOPH  
(slowly turning her head right and left)  
You air-benders, always light on your toes.

KORRA's foot very gently lowers onto the ground on the swirling air. The instant it touches the view transitions into black and white as the image of ripples spread out through the ground from that point of contact. The ripples reach TOPH's bare foot and the view turns colorized again. TOPH smiles and thrusts out one hand to aim an attack KORRA.

TOPH  
But not light enough.

KORRA is frustrated and now begins to lash out with more power. Her attacks get stronger and begin to sometimes break through the earth shields TOPH raises. Again we see TOPH sensing KORRA through the ground. Then KORRA's breathing grows sharp. Her arms suddenly jerk to a halt. She looks down and to her eyes there are chains wrapped around her wrists. An illusory tornado swirls around her. KORRA shakes her head trying to clear the visions, but TOPH is attacking again. KORRA dodges but stumbles as she blinks and the imagined chains are around her limbs again. Then a slab of earth hits her and she goes flying.

KORRA slides to a stop and rises up onto her hands and knees, panting even beyond what her exertion should dictate. She grits her teeth and tries to tenses her muscles as she tries to regain control over herself.

KORRA  
You win.

TOPH  
No, I didn't win.  
(breath)  
I whupped your ass! And I'm an old lady! Imagine me in my prime. I would have destroyed you! Ha!

KORRA get back up onto her feet and continues trying to regulate her heart rate down to an acceptable level. TOPH walks over nearby and stamps the ground to raise up an earth chair to gratefully sink down into.

TOPH  
Pooff. Gave me a workout though. Stamina's not like it used to be.

KORRA looks down at her trembling hand and clenches it in anger at her own weakness.

TOPH  
You're sabotaging yourself.

KORRA  
(angry)  
Yeah, I know. At the crucial moment I freaked out.

TOPH  
Nah, I'm talking from the beginning. You were holding back. You think that if you push yourself you're going to run into that panic crisis again.

KORRA  
And I did!

TOPH  
(matter of fact)  
Yep, you did. That's probably going to keep happening.

KORRA  
How do I stop it?

TOPH  
The hell should I know? If its been three years then its probably a scar on your mind. Scars fade but they don't go away.

KORRA  
No. It has to! I'm the Avatar. So many...everyone's depending on me. I left so many people behind. I didn't even tell...The entire world is counting on me.

TOPH  
(waves her hand)  
Screw the world.

KORRA  
(thrown for a loop)  
What?

TOPH  
You heard me. Who says you have to do all that? So maybe you're not good at fighting anymore. You really going to spend your whole life slamming against that wall? And why? Because you're supposed to?  
(sighs and changes position)  
Look, I was born blind. Never read a single book, got no idea what clouds look like. Wishing I could see, wishing I was like all the other people, doesn't do a thing. You learn what you can do, and come up with tricks to get around what you can't. Sometimes you do things they thought impossible.

KORRA  
(thinking)  
Tricks. Like you did. In the fight. Every time I touched the ground, you knew. You used earth-bending to sense my footsteps?

TOPH  
(raises an eyebrow, impressed)  
Yeah, tricks like that.  
(amused)  
And footsteps? Hell, I can feel your heart beat in your chest.  
(serious)  
Look, you're tearing yourself apart because you're comparing yourself to this other version of you in your mind. You don't match that so you don't let anyone see any version of you. Running away and hiding from everyone you love is not doing anyone any good.

KORRA  
I'm not running away from...I'm not running away!

TOPH  
Kid, look at me. I'm the runaway expert. Your problem is you've been disconnected for too long, disconnected from the people who love you and disconnected from yourself. That's not how you fix an injured mind. Trust me.

KORRA  
(takes a deep breath)  
You're right. I never intended to be away this long. It's just...I didn't want to go back while I was still...broken. I wanted them to be proud of me, still respect me. I wanted to be proud of myself. But then it was months and the lies piled up. I don't know. I left everyone behind. I never even wrote to Mako or Bolin, and with Asami I could tell she wanted me to be more...you know?

TOPH  
(sarcastic)  
Yes, because the blind old hermit living in the woods is obviously an expert on managing personal relationships. I don't have any secret there.

KORRA  
(laughs)  
Sorry.  
(more serious)  
Tricks to get around it. So I have to figure a way to not let the visions paralyze me.

TOPH  
That would be a thing to start with.  
(carelessly)  
Of course all that liquid metal stuck in your body can't be helping either.

KORRA  
What?!

TOPH  
Really? How'd you not know it was there? 'Course if it makes you feel any better I only noticed when I was focusing on the fight. Felt the echo of all those little metally bits up in there.

KORRA  
The mercury? It's still inside me? No, Suyin Beifong got it all out! You can sense it from there?

TOPH  
Suyin? Ha, well then she missed some. Figures, Suyin and them never really got metal-bending.

KORRA  
(to herself)  
They didn't remove all the poison. That's it! That's the problem. That's why I still feel so slow. That's why I'm a step behind everything!  
(to Toph)  
If you can sense the metal then you must be a powerful metal-bender. You have to help me! You can get it out!

TOPH sighs at KORRA losing track of the lesson.

TOPH  
Yes, but you're not listening to the point I was trying to... You know, whatever, fine. Ignore me. It's your life, we'll do it your way.  
(raises up a platform of earth)  
Lie down.

KORRA lies down on a raised platform of earth. TOPH stands up above her.

TOPH  
Ready?

KORRA  
Yes.

TOPH  
I'd say this wasn't going to hurt, but I'm pretty sure that's a lie. So...suck it up.

TOPH begins to move her hands over KORRA's skin from her legs upwards. KORRA winces and shudders.

TOPH  
(grumbling)  
So many little bits. Stay still and relax.

KORRA takes a deep breath and tries to relax. TOPH makes another assault and KORRA shudders again, gasping in pain.

TOPH  
I said relax! It's already nearly impossible to manipulate metal without touching it, and you fighting me isn't helping.

KORRA  
(gritted teeth)  
I'm not fighting you.

TOPH  
(grumbles)  
Like hell you are. Your chi is pushing back at every turn. And I'm already tired from that pitiful sparring session you gave me.

One more try, TOPH redoubles her efforts, straining. One more scream from KORRA and TOPH throws up her hands.

TOPH  
That's it! I'm too old to get in a point blank strength contest with the frickin' Avatar. I guess you  
just want to keep all that toxic metal in you.

KORRA  
(angry)  
I'm not doing anything! Why would I want to keep it?

TOPH  
(grouchy)  
I don't know. Maybe it just gives you another excuse to hide away from everyone. Hide from yourself. You can't fail again if you say your handicap makes it so you never have to try.

KORRA  
So that's it? You're giving up? Losing?

TOPH  
(turns back, scowls then melts a bit into almost a smile)  
Nah, I'm just not going to let you have the easy way now. We'll get that metal out, but you're going to have to do it yourself. Come on, let's see if you're as bad a student in this life as you were in the last.

  
EXT. EARTH KINDOM INDUSTRIAL CITY

KUVIRA stands in a large empty room overlooking an industrial city as a record player spins in the corner. She is dressed in simple work-out clothes. She begins to slowly stretch and perform ballet-like moves to the music. This is her relaxation.

Then the door starts to open, revealing BAATAR.

BAATAR  
Hey, I've got...Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were still-

KUVIRA  
(smiles, still dancing)  
Get in here. What did you need to tell me?

BAATAR  
(reluctant)  
It's politics.

KUVIRA  
(laughs)  
When is it not? Come on, it'll sound better coming from you.

BAATAR  
(sighs as he pulls out a folder of typed papers)  
It's all on top of the same old materials shortages. We're always short on highly refined metal, and then there's this new mess. The Fire Nation is still refusing to recognize the Earth Empire. They say you claiming the title of head-of-state was an illegal action. In the UR, President Chang has officially condemned you and up north Chief Unalok of the Water tribe is following suit. There's talk of joint military drills, speculation of invasion plans. Newspapers in all the other countries are calling you...  
(rubs the bridge of his nose under his glasses)  
Well, you don't want to know what they're saying.

KUVIRA is no longer as happy and peaceful as she was. Instead she looks faintly sad and frustrated. She stands by the window. BAATAR comes over to put his arms around her, she leans back into him.

KUVIRA  
You know for years going back to that city, to Ba Sing Se, its alleys, its filth, was my greatest nightmare. And then it needed me.  
(after a moment)  
When did I become their villain?

BAATAR  
You're not-

KUVIRA  
What was the exact point where it happened? When the world turned on me. Was it only coronation or was it way before that? My methods haven't changed since that first day Suyin left us on the wall of Ba Sing Se. My goals are the same. Only the scope is different. They saw me building this army from nothing and leading it to unify the people of the earth nation and they cheered me on. Now they see the exact same thing and they say I'm going too far. When I was weak I was necessary, now that I'm strong I'm a monster.  
(breath)  
No. I will not apologize for strength. And I won't stop to appease their fear.  
  
BAATAR  
(smiles)  
No you won't. And I'll be right here by your side. For this life and all those to come.

KUVIRA turns and kisses him.

  
EXT. MOUNTAIN GLEN - DAY

TOPH and KORRA are sitting cross legged on the ground in meditative postures.

KORRA  
(skeptical)  
Really? Meditation? That's going to help me bend poison metal out of my own body?

TOPH  
(casual)  
Shut up.  
(instructive)  
You're letting your own life energy, your chi, fight you, hold you back. So I've got to teach you how to gain control, let your mind be in charge of your body. Balance within yourself. You're going to to open up all of your chackras. Master gurus have spent decades working towards that goal. I'm giving you three days before I throw you off this mountain myself.

KORRA  
(deadpan)  
Right.

TOPH  
I said this was the hard way and I wasn't lying. This is self discovery and self discovery is never pleasant. Even if this works, it's going to leave your mind raw and open. You ready for that?

KORRA  
(nods, then says half to herself)  
At our lowest point we are open to the greatest change.

TOPH  
(smirks)  
Good kid.  
(half closes her eyes)  
Energy flows throughout the bodies of every living thing but there are seven spots in the human form where it swirls and concentrates. Those are the chakras and they are blocked by all the emotional chaos that gums up our lives. The first, fittingly, is the Earth chakra, located at the base of the spine and thereabouts. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear.

KORRA closes her eyes and concentrates.

TOPH  
I assume this idea is familiar enough. Search yourself and find what you are most afraid of.

KORRA's breathing begins to get more rapid as stress beings to show even in her mediative posture.

TOPH  
Then let those fears go. Let them flow out of you and vanish.

KORRRA breathes out, calming herself even as she has sweat on her skin.

TOPH  
Good. Let go. And remember this is only the easiest part.

  
INT. PRESIDENT CHANG'S OFFICE, REPUBLIC CITY

PRESIDENT CHANG is at his desk and ASAMI, LIN, TENZIN, and JINORA are standing before it.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(to Asami)  
So you didn't manage to get any of the spirit energy technology away from Kuvira's sites?

ASAMI  
Unfortunately not. Not even a prototype. Whether this was Varrick's plan all along or not, we were out maneuvered. They've effectively stolen millions from my company and I have nothing to show but a contract of ownership that this new Empire won't recognize. And we still don't know what they were really building.

TENZIN  
There have also been scattered reports from across the world of strange spirit world activity, but we have no way of knowing if this is tied to whatever Varrick's experiments are. There's too much we don't understand. Usually such disturbances to the balance fall under the Avatar's duty but...

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(to Asami, looking for hope)  
And you still haven't heard from Avatar Korra again?

ASAMI  
(discouraged)  
No. She...no.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
Damn it. Kuvira's moving faster than ever. Two of the final hold-out earth provinces have been completely overrun by her army. Her forces took casualties but I don't think she cared.

TENZIN  
Of the old Earth Kingdom that just leaves Zaofu city alone and independent. I'm dispatching an air-nation squad to there tomorrow and in will lead it myself. Our scouts are still tracking the Empire army's movements but we don't have the strength to fight her openly.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(sighs)  
All of my official allies back in Ba Sing Se have gone quiet. We have to assume Kuvira has them in a cell somewhere. So, Chief Beifong, do you think your sister's city will be able to hold out against an entire Earth Empire?  
(he says those last two words with disgust)

LIN  
Hey, don't look at me like I'm some expert on Suyin. But she always liked calling that place the most secure city in the world. Loves those metal domes. And besides, Zaofu raised Kuvira. Every one of her tricks she learned there. Eh, I give it fifty fifty.

JINORA  
President Chang, I'm afraid that giving Kuvira more time will only allow her to consolidate her position and destroy any hope of saving the legitimate government of the kingdom.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
And you would have me do what? Go to war with a country that hasn't attacked us? Even if I weren't immediately removed from office by my own people it would just prove Kuvria's propaganda of a foreign conspiracy against her.

ASAMI  
So she will have the first move. And her army still has all the best weapons my company can make, delivered at your order.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
Enough. I appreciate all your input but I have made my decision.

TENZIN, JINORA, LIN and ASAMI exit the office. TENZIN and JINORA walk off down the hallway but ASAMI stops in front of a window. She spends a moment looking out at the city.

LIN  
(moves to stand beside Asami)  
So, Sato. I heard you've been visiting a particular prison.

ASAMI  
(sharp look but melts into sigh)  
I thought that my dad might...I'm not sure what I thought. It just gets so tiring being angry and alone.

LIN  
Eh, after long enough you get used to it. Though I don't recommend that method.

ASAMI  
He's my family and since...now, he's all that I've got.

LIN  
Family. No matter what, it's always too much and too little.

ASAMI  
(sees that Lin is worried, whispers)  
I'm going to try and go with the air-benders when they fly to Zaofu. If I can give information about Kuvira's weapons maybe your sister can...  
(shrugs)  
Maybe it will help.

LIN  
(snorts)  
Ha. Kid, I told Tenzin yesterday I was going to be on that first air nation bison flying out to Zaofu. His choice is to be conscious or be trussed up in the back of the saddle. I'll save you a seat.

  
EXT. MOUNTAIN OVERLOOK - MOONLIT NIGHT

KORRA  
(tired and shaken)  
This is the last chakra isn't it.

TOPH  
(sarcastic)  
Good, the Avatar can count to seven.  
(serious)  
Yes, the thought chakra is located at the crown of your head. It deals with pure energy, and is blocked by earthly attachment. If you keep it and all the other chakras open you will have complete control of your thoughts and actions. Now, meditate on what attaches you to this world, discover all you have grown to love. Open yourself to this love, past the lies and self-justifications that protect you, to find the truth. Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow away and be forgotten.

KORRA  
What? Why would I let go of...that? Three chakras ago, down in my chest, love and connection was a good thing.

TOPH  
(ignoring)  
You must learn to let go.

KORRA  
(after a pause, raw to emotion)  
You did all this? You can just open yourself to love someone and then let go of them?

TOPH  
(quiet)  
No. I can't. I came out to these mountains years ago to try, free of distractions. Not that it's worked. Even from far away people have a way of tying a string around your heart. Pull away and it just cuts deeper at both ends.  
(serious)  
But I know you, Korra. I knew you in the life before this, when you were my friend Aang. You're stronger than I am. You're stronger than us all if you can only allow yourself to be. Opening the last chakra isn't about abandoning ever feeling love and attachment, it's about not letting that feeling rule you through desire or avoidance. Control your mind to control your body, Korra, and there is no limit to what you can do.

KORRA is unsure, then quiet. She closes her eyes.

KORRA  
(whisper at a volume only heard by herself)  
I'm sorry.

There is a long moment as they sit there in silence. The sound of wind picks up. Then KORRA breathes in deeply and exhales slowly.

TOPH  
Remember what you are here to do.

KORRA stands up. Without a word KORRA begins to move through a series of poses. Her hands move over her body in fluid motions. She shudders in pain but breaths deeply and masters it. Her slow dance continues. Then she thrusts her arms forward in the final pose. Her eyes are closed as she trembles slightly in exertion and pain. Then, slowly at first, silver pinpricks begin to appear on the skin of her bare arms. KORRA changes the position of her hands and the droplets begin to flow together, forming minuscule silver rivulets that thread down her arms.

At at the single point where her fingers touch a small glob of liquid metal begins to form. Then it stops growing. KORRA lets our a last shudder of pain as opens her eyes and shifts her posture, holding out one hand with the shimmering mercury orb clinging to one finger tip. She stands there at the edge of the cliff, looking at mercury. Then KORRA closes her eyes and releases the power that held it there. The glob falls down out of sight. She exhales.

They remain there silently for a long moment with not even the sound of breathing. TOPH turns an ear towards KORRA and places her palm on the ground.

TOPH  
Korra? Did you do it?

There is the sound of a wind picking up. TOPH moves to start to stand when suddenly the ground beneath them begins to tremble slightly. Then KORRA gasps and her eyes snap open, blazing with white light. TOPH falls backwards in surprise as the wind suddenly rushes around them, swirling around KORRA as small rocks begin to float into the air. Dew drops form out of the air and little sparks of lightning flash here and there. Then suddenly all this stops and KORRA is standing at the edge of the cliff, light blazing from her eyes and mouth.

TOPH hesitantly gets back to her feet. She turns her head left and right in an expression of anxious discomfort.

Among the trees behind them, all the spirits we have seen in this forest slowly fade into sight, watching KORRA.

TOPH  
(to herself)  
Damn Avatar stuff still freaks me out.

TOPH moves one of her feet and suddenly turns her head over in the spirits' general direction. She shakes her fist at them and silently shoos them off. Then she walks over to KORRA, stopping one last time to flip up one small rock at the last spirit to remain. TOPH stands beside KORRA as the light fades from her. KORRA sags a bit as the energy leaves her.

KORRA  
(wipes tears from her face)  
You weren't kidding about opening up leaving you raw. I didn't think I had that much to let go of. I don't even know why I'm crying.

TOPH  
(slowly)  
Yeah, you do. But it's ok. You don't have to tell me.

KORRA  
(after a pause)  
Thank you.

They stand together on the cliff.

  
EXT. EARTH KINGDOM AVATAR TEMPLE

The old and grand temple shows signs of recent fighting and is now occupied by a swarm of Earth Empire soldiers and uniformed technicians. BOLIN grunts as he lifts up chunks of rubble with earth-bending to try and rebuild a wall. As he holds them in place he concentrates and melts the stone edges to allow it to seal back up. He steps back but frowns at the now scarred and burned fresco of a past Avatar.

BOLIN walks though a door and passes a group of cuffed and defeated priests who are against a wall, being guarded by soldiers with crossbows and two armored metal benders. BOLIN does not like this either but he keeps walking into a central courtyard built around an ancient tree decorated with charms. The courtyard is now filled with machines, devices, and wires. VARRICK and BAATAR are at work on sensors while KUVIRA watches. Other technicians are sawing limbs off the tree and stuffing them in glass containers.

BOLIN  
(to Kuvira)  
Look, I get that this is a spiritual energy site, but attacking a temple to the Avatar? That's not right. People are going to be mad.

KUVIRA  
It was necessary.

BOLIN  
(runs his hand through his hair in indecision)  
What's going to happen to those priests out there?

KUVIRA  
They'll receive their reeducation in the work camps like the rest of the enemies of the state.

BOLIN  
Woah. How can we...? It's not like they're bandits. What harm did they do?

KUVIRA  
What good did they do? They claim to serve the Avatar and the balance of the world but they dressed in silk robes while our army scrabbled in the dirt. They refused me access to this temple. They fought against my soldiers. Disunity is the enemy, no matter what it looks like.

BOLIN  
(half to himself)  
When did we stop having trials for things like this?

VARRICK  
(over at an antenna like machine)  
That's it. We're getting the spirit energy readings now. There they are and...Whoo! That's a spike!

BAATAR  
(moving over)  
Let me see. Huh, faint but what part of the temple is it coming from? The tree? When did this start?

KUVIRA  
(breathes out with deep tiredness)  
Bolin, walk with me for a moment.

BOLIN follows KUVIRA back out of the temple. Soldiers snap to attention as she passes. She stops out on the front step of the temple which looks out over an industrialized Earth city. She and BOLIN are alone.

KUVIRA  
(after a pause)  
I'm trying to unite all the people of the earth nation but we're running out of time. We've uncovered cells of Equalists and anarchists all across the empire, and the foreign powers are plotting with their own agents in every city, trying to humiliate us again.

High above even the airships over the city, a flying bison circles. KUVIRA narrows her eyes at it.

KUVIRA  
I've been racing forward just to keep them all off balance. It's messy, but it's working.

BOLIN  
I know. But...  
(sighs)  
I don't know, it just... How much does it really matter if there are foreigners influencing things if the people down there are safe? Is that what they really want?  
(gestures to city)

KUVIRA  
The people's wants are not their needs. They want temples, they want festivals, they want anything which means they never have to experience any change.  
(stops philosophizing)  
Bolin, I know you've still got feelings from growing up in the United Republic, but the blood of your fathers is from the earth culture.  
(exhales)  
Even the UR might soon-

VARRICK enters from behind them, wearing headphones and carrying an antenna trailing wires. He is not paying any attention to the other people.

BOLIN  
(confused)  
Varrick, what are you-?

VARRICK  
Shh!

KUVIRA  
I thought you were tracing down a spirit energy spike in the temple? Why are you out here?

VARRICK  
Finding that energy spike!  
(takes off headphones and points dramatically into the distance)  
There!

BOLIN and KUVIRA both look out at empty space with equal confusion. BAATAR enters.

BOLIN  
Uh, so it's invisible?

VARRICK  
What? No, it's just way way, way way way out there.  
(points to the horizon)

BAATAR  
(looking at readings)  
But what could possibly have enough power to be detectable at whatever this range is? We've never seen that before.

BOLIN  
(realization)  
Spirit energy...power...Korra!

VARRICK  
Aaaand...it's gone.

KUVIRA  
(half whisper, a bit of awe)  
The Avatar's returned. That has to be it.  
(louder)  
Figure out a way to triangulate that and send a team ahead in an airship. But if I had to guess, I'd say it's near Zaofu.

BAATAR  
That's quite a leap to assume just from the direction.

KUVIRA  
(forceful and eager)  
If she's returned then she'll be there. She'll be there because I'm going to be there. It's destiny. Ready my accompaniment, Baatar, we're finally going back home.

  
EXT. MOUNTAINS

KORRA is carrying a backpack again as she walks through the woods beside TOPH.

KORRA  
You'll really be ok out here?

TOPH  
I've been out here for years. You're the one who should be worried. That's a lot you're going back to.  
(TOPH crests a small ridge ahead of KORRA and gestures behind her and the valley below)  
The world hasn't stopped while you've dropped out of it.

In the distance behind TOPH an Earth Empire airship hovers over the town where KORRA had stayed before. Parachute troops are dropping down into the town and surrounding farms.

KORRA  
Woah.

TOPH  
(startled)  
What?! Woah what?

KORRA  
(confused)  
The...the airship. Kuvira's forces! You pointed at it!

TOPH  
I'm blind! That was for dramatic effect! How'd I know there was something floating out there? Great, an army?

KORRA  
(worried)  
What do they want here?

TOPH  
Remember what I said about the Avatar and coincidence? You probably want to get moving if you want your return to be on your terms. Zaofu city's off in that direction. I'm sure they'll let you bum a ride to wherever you're going.

KORRA  
Thanks. For everything.

TOPH  
Eh, whatever. We'll see each other again. In this life or another.

TOPH turns and begins to slowly walk off. KORRA sets her pack and then begins to head in the indicated direction. Once KORRA is leaving TOPH stops, still facing the other direction. KORRA's shoes impact the earth and standing barefoot on the dirt, TOPH smiles.

  
EXT. SKY OVER THE EARTH EMPIRE

Two flying bison soar over the rolling hills and fields of the Earth Empire. The beasts' huge saddles are loaded up with the air-benders TENZIN, JINORA, OPAL, and KAI. ASAMI and LIN are with them.

They pass over a town where a large crowd of people are gathering in an open square before a crude stage, saluting and cheering an Empire flag as they burn the Earth Kingdom flag. The bison riders look worried.

  
INT. KUVIRA'S TRAIN

BOLIN stands at a window, looking out as the train races through the countryside. Outside, long rows of chain gang work crews stretch across the horizon. BOLIN has a conflicted expression.

  
EXT. HILLS OUTSIDE ZAOFU

KORRA summits a hill to see a distant shining city in a green valley below white-capped mountains. The giant flower petal nodes of the metal city look beautiful, but down in the flatter lands below there is dust rising around the train tracks. KORRA looks back and there is even more distance rising in the distance. Columns of troops and vehicles are approaching.

Far off over Zaofu a flying bison can be seen circling as the first city dome begins to close up even in the middle of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this story, with these movies imagined as being separate from A:TLA, Toph's identity is not important. So I never actually use her name in this movie, though by the very end I slip in a few more bits to reveal her relationship in an off-hand way. Although, since I'm pretty sure I had Suyin describe her mother as a blind metalbender last movie a sharp viewer would be rewarded earlier. 
> 
> In the last script I did not get to show Kuvira as part of the dance performance at Zaofu and I have always liked that aspect of her character so I included it here. This scene may not do much, but with such a complicated political plot we need these little recap/character strengthening moments. 
> 
> A significant change I am making here is to give Toph aspects of Guru Patik from ATLA. Now, these lessons are delivered with Toph's characteristic tough "love" but they continue with the theme of Korra's journey in this season being a profoundly internal and personal one. Unfortunately there is not time to show the progress through each of the chakras but I think it still works. I also regret that there was not tonal space to fit Toph riffing on the fact that the earth chakra is often described as being located in the anus and genitals rather than the base of the spine.
> 
> The internal inspection of the chakra openings forces Korra to look inward at herself, something she has always been reluctant to do. In my mind it it here that Korra begins to admit that her feelings towards Asami might be a bit more confusing than just friendship. This scene also allows me to play with my "guru" Toph who has achieved a level of connection with the spirit world but does not actually like them. Well, it's funny to me.
> 
> The scene in the temple allows a glimpse at Kuvira's "crimes" which in the show were mostly off screen until the UR invasion kicked off. It also allows a place for Bolin to start sliding away from Kuvira while exploring her simultaneous attraction and repulsion to the concept of the Avatar. Kuvira falls into the familiar fascist cloak of revering the past in rhetoric while striving to tear down every aspect of the previous society. The dichotomy is interesting and also places Korra's position within a cultural context.
> 
> I also know that sensors being able to detect the Avatar state from half a continent away is opening a can of worms, but what the hey, I only have one more of these to write. That could work in some interesting wrinkles.
> 
> I will never not love the "people forget Toph is blind“ jokes. I love characters with strong and defined limitations, such as airships are effectively invisible to Toph and no matter how good her earth sense is she cannot stand on a hill and see for miles like someone with sight.


	5. Chapter 5

INT. ZAOFU, BEIFONG MANSION

SUYIN, her husband and three sons, LIN, ASAMI, OPAL, TENZIN and JINORA are sitting in a large fancy sitting room with a tall door open to the outside. Outside, a view of the valley is slowly narrowing as the dome closes, shutting out the sunlight. A bison flys inside and can be seen descending across the view granted through the open door. A moment later KAI enters.

JINORA  
Kai, what's it look like out there?

KAI  
(removing mask and goggles)  
Kuvira's forces are approaching the valley. From the looks of it she's brought at least half her army.

The door closes behind him.

SUYIN  
Another friendly chat I'm sure. How long 'till she arrives?

ASAMI  
She'll be transporting most of her troops and equipment by the railway, but that creates a bottleneck. And she'll want to build up a fuel store for the tanks and battlesuits in case of a major operation. If she's that close now and willing to jam up the rail lines for four provinces I'd say she'll be ready for action in...twelve to eighteen hours?

TENZIN  
I'll send the wire off to Republic City.

LIN  
For all the good that will do.

BAATAR SR.  
(to Suyin)  
Honey, are you sure we aren't overreacting with this quarrel? Escalating things? That's our son out there, and we've known Kuvira for ages. I can't imagine that Baatar would actually-

OPAL  
Dad, you haven't seen them in years. Even if Baatar and Bolin...People change.

ASAMI  
Well, we still have hours to prepare. Most of Kuvira's weapons are still vulnerable to your metal-benders, she doesn't have nearly enough highly refined metal to make them all bending proof. That should make her cautious so maybe she will hold back long enough-

The door bursts open and a ZAOFU GUARD runs in.

ZAOFU GUARD  
Mam! There's an intruder forcing their way into this dome! She's-

SUYIN  
What?! Seize them! Deadly force if necessary! Damn her, Kuvira thought that a sneak attack on my family could...  
(guard hasn't moved)  
What are you standing there for? Go! Seize them!

ZAOFU GUARD  
Respectfully, I'd rather not follow that order.

SUYIN  
What? No, get the rest of the guards.

ZAOFU GUARD  
The others also-

SUYIN  
You're all betraying me too?! Thinking you should have left when Kuvira did?

LIN  
Listen you maggot! You've got an order! Now go carry it out!

ZAOFU GUARD  
(nervous)  
No, no, wait. That's not what I-

The doors opens behind him dramatically.

KORRA  
No need to go seize anyone. I'm already here.

Stunned silence fills the room

ASAMI  
(breathless)  
Korra.

JINORA  
Korra?

LIN  
(quietly impressed)  
Damn, the kid's got timing.

KORRA stands at the head of the room, clearly uncomfortable but determined. The pause stretches out.

KORRA  
Hey. I'm back.

ASAMI walks forward hesitantly and then clutches KORRA in a close and powerful hug. Further back TENZIN blinks away similar strong emotion as JINORA moves closer to him. OPAL smiles broadly.

Then ASAMI lets KORRA go a bit.

ASAMI  
(blinking to keep tears from forming as she smiles)  
What...Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you tell me...

KORRA  
(off balance)  
Asami, I... I didn't even know you were going to be here. I just...

SUYIN  
(bows)  
Avatar Korra. I am so honored to see you here again. You've truly come in our hour of need.

KORRA  
(expression darkens)  
Kuvira's here. I know. That wasn't exactly what I expected to see here either.

SUYIN  
Yes, her army's almost at our doorstep and we don't have much time to-

Another door burst open.

ZAOFU GUARD TWO  
She's coming here!

SUYIN  
(very irritated)  
Yes, I know I know the Avatar's coming. Look, she's standing right in front of me.

ZAOFU GUARD TWO  
No, I...Kuvira. Kuvira's coming. Herself, ahead of her army, in a car only a small group around her. She's going to be knocking on the city gates in ten minutes!

SUYIN  
What? Already?

BAATAR SR.  
Is Baatar with her?

JINORA  
Maybe she's trying to negotiate.

TENZIN  
Or at least make an appearance of it. In any case this will buy us time. Time for international pressure to be brought to bear. Korra, it's near miraculous if you didn't plan this but you've come back at the perfect moment.

KORRA  
When it comes to the Avatar there's not much room for chance. Someone told me that.

SUYIN and her guards are rushing about preparing for the upcoming confrontation.

  
EXT. RAILING OUTSIDE THE ZAOFU DOME

KORRA stands at the railing, looking down at the sealed domes of the rest of the city in the valley. ASAMI enters past guards who seal the door behind her.

ASAMI  
It's so great to see you again. Even at this crazy time.

KORRA  
It's great to see you too.

ASAMI  
(suddenly stuck for things to say)  
Um, I'm loving the hair.

KORRA  
(awkward)  
Thanks. I cut it off with a dagger. And you look great as...always

There is a pause.

KORRA  
I'm...I'm sorry I stopped writing. I just...I don't know. I'm sorry.

ASAMI  
It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok.

There is a quiet moment.

ASAMI  
(softly)  
Korra, where did you go?

  
INT. ZAOFU, BEIFONG MANSION

All the Zaofu crew are arranged in a formal pattern. Then the largest entrance doors open, revealing KUVIRA and her small party. BAATAR and BOLIN walk behind her.

KUVIRA  
(taken aback despite her preparation, light gasp)  
Avatar Korra.

KORRA looks on silently

BOLIN  
(amazed)  
Korra! You're really here!

He starts to rush forward but KUVIRA gestures out a small halt sign and he stops instinctively, confused.

KUVIRA  
(to Korra)  
It is an honor to meet you once again. When you quashed the Equalist revolution I knew you were truly the world's protector. In restoring the air nation and defeating Zaheer's anarchists you've already cemented yourself as one of the greatest avatars of all time. We are all in debt to your sacrifice.  
(bows)

All of the rest of KUVIRA's party bow with her. KORRA remains silent and inscrutable.

KUVIRA  
(rises)  
I've done my best to continue your work during your absence. I'm genuinely glad you can be here on this last day when the people of the earth nation are reunited.

KORRA  
(serious but indecipherable tone)  
I've been traveling. I've seen some of your works and the changes you've brought to this country. And I've seen what you've brought with you here. Now I want to hear what you have to say.

KUVIRA  
(After a pause expecting Korra to say something more, turns)  
Suyin, I apologize for letting things get out of hand between us in Republic City. Your son quite throughly showed me how I let my temper get away from me. So I come to you now as one leader to another, with my official terms for Zaofu's reintegration to the Earth Empire.

TENZIN  
(calm and official)  
As representative of the Air Nation I would be honored to serve as an impartial mediator for what I am sure can be long and fruitful talks to reach a compromise towards-

SUYIN  
(To Kuvira)  
I don't have a single thing to say to you. You should get out of my city before I throw you out.

TENZIN and JINORA shoot SUYIN exasperated looks as LIN hangs her head in humorous familiarity.

BAATAR  
(faintly disbelieving)  
Mother, there's an army right outside. An army of thousands; veteran soldiers, earth-benders, squadrons of tanks and battle-suits, along with hundreds of trained metal-benders.

OPAL  
(snapping tone)  
And Zaofu's refined domes can't be scratched even by the best benders. Your army's stuck outside so let's forget the meaningless threats for now.

BOLIN  
(pleading for calm)  
Please, people. This one city can't survive as a tiny island in the middle of the unified country. I know there's bad blood between you but things have gotten out of hand. We have a chance at a real peace here.  
(looks to Korra)

OPAL  
Yes, there is a chance. You all can turn around and conquer somewhere else.

BOLIN  
(frustrated, trying to find the right words)  
That's...that's not what we're about. Everywhere across this country we've built roads and railways, we've fed starving people, we've stopped criminals. Before, people were dying in the street!

JINORA  
And now it's called an execution.

KUVIRA  
(to Suyin, angry)  
I'm not going to waste time trying to convince you again. You know know the arguments, you just refuse to accept them.

SUYIN  
I built this city as a refuge from tyranny.

KUVIRA  
The tyranny of kings who earned their power just by being born! Who never worked like I...! No.  
(breath)  
Zaofu is part of the Earth Empire. I'm not going to let you keep these people from unity with the rest of their nation, their culture.

SUYIN  
(snorts)  
Say we're part of your empire all you want. As long as I still stand here that's a lie.

KUVIRA  
(turns)  
I've delivered my terms. The world is watching and I will do this right. I'll return tomorrow for an answer, from all of you.  
(To Korra)  
Avatar Korra, please try to convince them. There is only one way this can end. Together we can let it happen peacefully. The balance of the world will be restored. You know that I'm right.

KORRA  
(calm and quiet)  
Then why are you so excited at the possibility of violence?

KUVIRA jerks back though she recovers well. This hit her harder than she expected. KUVIRA and BAATAR exit.

BOLIN hesitantly starts to leave.

ASAMI  
Bolin?

OPAL  
What are you doing? Don't let this happen.

BOLIN  
That's not my call.

OPAL  
Don't go.

BOLIN  
(conflicted)  
I have to. I can...maybe I can say something or... I'm on the inside, I can convince Kuvira, buy more time for some sort of compromise.

OPAL  
Bolin! Do not follow after her! Bolin!  
(emotional)  
Please!

BOLIN  
(Glances at Korrra and then back to Opal)  
Opal, I...I have to try.

BOLIN exits

Two of SUYIN's sons, WING and WEI move to flank her in support.

LIN  
(to Suyin)  
Her army's still going to crush you. Unbendable metal domes or no.

SUYIN  
(to Korra)  
The avatar can stand toe to toe with any army. Decades ago I saw Avatar Aang at work. In the Avatar state you could smash all her forces. You're healed, right? You can save us.

KORRA  
No, even if I...not that way. Not while there's another chance. All those people following her, all those in her army, they aren't all bad. No one's been hurt yet. I'm their avatar too.

SUYIN  
They knew what she was and they joined her anyway. If to stop a dictator some of them are-

KORRA  
(interrupts)  
And what if it's your son? What if it's Baatar who dies?

SUYIN  
(looks away)  
It all hangs around Kuvira. That entire army's built on her. Without her it would all collapse. You know that.

KORRA looks back at SUYIN and meets her eyes.

  
EXT. PLAINS OUTSIDE ZAOFU - NIGHT

The army has formed up and fortified as the trains continue to arrive and unload stuff.

  
INT. ARMY CAMP COMMAND

BOLIN and BAATAR are waiting in a room together. BOLIN paces in agitation.

BOLIN  
Baatar, you have to see that this is out of hand. You're threatening your own family with tanks!

BAATAR  
No, I'm...I'm just trying to make my mom understand that this isn't just another one of her stupid debates. This is real, this is important. Zaofu has some of the best scientific labs in the world. If we can combine that with the spirit energy project, think of what that can mean for our country, our people. Real power! That is why we must be unified.

BOLIN  
That's more radio speech jargon! Like all that stuff they're saying lately about the inherent genius of Earth Nation bloodlines. Our chief scientist is Water Tribe! My brother's a firebender!  
(rubs his hand through his hair in frustration)  
Well I'm not from this country so maybe you can tell me how some abstract goal of unity is worth threatening our friends!

KUVIRA  
(enters)  
It is worth anything.

BOLIN jerks back in surprise at her entrance.

BOLIN  
Look, so what if Zaofu's not in the Empire? We've got everything else so let's just say there, the country's unified. Hooray, we're done, we did it!  
(gets no response)  
You saw Korra in there. She's back now and she's not going to go along with this. And if she's against us then-

KUVIRA  
Bolin, the one thing I ask for is loyalty. You've worked with me and fought by my side for years. Why are you slipping now? Is it just Opal? Avatar Korra?

BOLIN  
No, I...It's just..If you say everything's necessary, where does this stop? Where's the line? How do you know when you've gone too far?

BAATAR looks over at KUVIRA who is unreadable.

BOLIN  
(takes a steeling breath)  
Look, I'm not a complete idiot. I know why you keep me around at this top level. Even if I didn't go to school and I can't learn to metal-bend, well, my lava trick makes me famous so people listen to what I say sometimes.  
(gulps)  
If you attack Zaofu, then your poster boy's going to start speaking against you. I know your ego won't like that. The Earth Empire's going to have some debate and if I read that room right back there then Korra's going to be speaking up too. Speaking or more.  
(nervous)

KUVIRA  
(after short pause)  
You know, Bolin, I really do value your opinion. There's more in you than you let yourself see.  
(breaths heavily)  
Maybe I have been letting my pride influence my decisions. You're right, I have a need for people to love me that can be blinding. The feelings about this place, my home, twist my judgement.  
(sincere)  
Thank you.

She slowly turns and then attacks with blinding speed. BOLIN is bound with trips of metal around his wrists, ankles and mouth.

KUVIRA  
That is the lesson I need to learn. I am not important. You are not important. Only the Empire is important, and I must remember that.

Guards enter and drag BOLIN away.

  
EXT. ARMY CAMP - NIGHT

Earth Empire soldiers are holding watch in a professional but unconcerned manner. In an instant where their attention is distracted several dark acrobatic figures cross the security barrier. The masked infiltrators pause in a shadow and their leader, a woman, gives a brief hand sign. They reach a secondary metal fence around a highly guarded part of the camp, the leader cuts a hole with her bare hands. They slide through and the last one silently bends the metal back into place. Now they are behind a fancy looking prefab structure decorated with flags, just as BAATAR walks out of it. They press an ear to the building side and then exchange looks. The leader nods to her companions, then stands up straight before opening up the earth bellow her to drop down out of sight.

Inside the structure is dark with the only sign of life being someone sleeping in a bed. Then the floor bursts open and the infiltrator flies up out of the hole, lands and races to the bed as a metal blade emerges from hiding around her forearm. She reaches out to yank back the blanket as she begins to stab down, but then she freezes in mid motion. The person in the bed is BOLIN, tied up and gagged. The Infiltrator jerks backwards.

The lights in the room all flash on at once, there is a metallic sound and then all the walls fall away at the same moment. Spotlights wash in from outside, showing a large number of soldiers all focusing their weapons on the invigorator. The infiltrator turns around towards her companions but they are already on the ground and bound by Kuvira's elite metal-bender soldiers.

KUVIRA  
(hidden by spotlight glare)  
I think you were looking for me.

KUVIRA walks forward towards the would-be assassin as other troops train crossbows on her. KUVIRA reaches out and removes the mask, revealing SUYIN.

KUVIRA  
Suyin, I'm disappointed. But then, you've always been a coward.

  
EXT. ZAOFU - MOURNING

Suyin's husband and remaining child are shocked.

KORRA  
(furious)  
She did what?!

LIN  
(mutters)  
Damn it, Su. You even brought two of your kids along with you? Are you trying to be worse than our mother?

ASAMI  
(frustrated)  
There goes any chance of getting international pressure on Zaofu's side. Kuvira just survived an assassination attempt while still trying to negotiate. To most people, she's justified in pretty much anything she wants to do now.

OPAL  
We have to go free them! If we attack right now we can-

KORRA  
Get yourself shot by an entire army? Start a war that Zaofu can't win?

JINORA  
Korra's right. We came here with a mission but Suyin's attack has changed the situation. The air nation-

OPAL  
I don't care about the air nation! This is my family! My mother and brothers are out there in her clutches! Korra, please you have to do something! Go or-

KORRA  
I'm going to try. I'm going to go to Kuvira right now.

ASAMI  
(worried)  
That's really dangerous.

KORRA  
(shakes head)  
There's a chance. I think Kuvira idolizes me. Or something of what she thinks I am. As soon as she saw me she wanted my approval. If I have any authority I can at least try to convince her to let Suyin and the others go, exile them or something. I have to try and keep the peace.

JINORA  
It may be worth a shot.

TENZIN  
Jinora may be right. And we really don't have any other options. We'll prepare the bison.

Air-benders exit.

ASAMI  
(to KORRA)  
Are you really ok? Ready for this? You said you've healed but...The whole time I've known you I've only seen you eager heading into fights. But now you seem...hesitant.

KORRA  
Yeah it's...I'm ok.

ASAMI looks closely at KORRA, doubting but not saying anything.

KORRA  
(half to herself)  
Not everything can be fought. Even if you really want something, sometimes the answer is that it's just not there for you to have it. But I guess you still have to try. Just hope.  
(shakes head)  
Sorry, I'm rambling.

ASAMI  
(smiles)  
You're ok.  
(steps back)  
Let's go, the air-benders have their flying bison over this way. We'll be able to drop you off right in front of her.

KORRA  
Woah no. I'm not dragging you with me. It's going to be way too dangerous out there.

ASAMI  
(raises an eyebrow)  
Korra. Last time I let you out of my sight you were gone for three years. I'm not taking that chance again.

KORRA  
(blinks, then first real smile)  
Fair enough.  
(turns out and returns to serious)

  
EXT. PLAINS OUTSIDE ZAOFU

KUVIRA stand in the open before her army. SUYIN and the other attackers are sealed in standing metal coffins which only leave their heads exposed. Two flying bison approach from Zaofu. Her soldiers begin readying weapons but KUVIRA holds up a hand. She smiles.

The air-benders and KORRA all jump down to the ground, twisting air to cushion their landings. The bison land behind them, ASAMI and LIN climb down.

KUVIRA  
Welcome, Avatar Korra. Don't worry, I know you didn't have anything to do with Suyin's attack against me. I've worked with her for too long not to see her own decision when it's in front of me.

OPAL  
(See's Suyin and Opal's two brothers)  
Mom!

She jumps into an attack posture, joined by KAI but JINORA holds them back as TENZIN signals no.

KUVIRA  
Please don't. Opal, I know you love your family but there are so few of the reborn air nation. Don't risk any of your numbers fighting me.

KORRA  
I've come to talk about Suyin Beifong and her sons.

KUVIRA  
The assassination team? The rest of the Beifong clan can be at ease, I'm not going to execute my mother-in-law to be. They will be imprisoned for their crimes but well treated.  
(pause)  
That is, as long as Zaofu's government officials come out of those domes and surrender the city to me. That will allow an orderly and peaceful integration into the Earth Empire for all of the city's residents. Surely you must understand that this is the best way.

KORRA  
As Avatar it's my duty to protect the balance of the world and right now, from here, your army is the one threatening that balance. Zaofu's independence is not hurting anyone.

KUVIRA  
(bitter)  
Zaofu's _independence_ is hurting millions. The Beifongs rule over this place, hoarding technology, money, and advancement, just because some old woman who left ages ago invented metal-bending. When the earth nation needed Suyin to assume leadership she turned her back on them. Now her selfishness and weakness has finally caught up to her.

KORRA  
If you respect my judgement at all, release Suyin and the others, allow them to go into exile, and turn your army around. We can negotiate some sort of compromise that can allow Zaofu to join your government while retaining it's special status.

KUVIRA  
(Pensive)  
Respect. Yes, that _is_ it.  
(intense yet quiet)  
I respect your actions, Korra. I respect your position. The world needs someone strong enough to enforce order over chaos.

KORRA  
(Narrows her eyes and looks around at the army)  
Where's Bolin?

KUVIRA  
(moves closer, speaks softer)  
After the Red Lotus killed the Earth Queen, this whole country fell into blood and destruction. They needed someone to protect them, and you were gone. It wasn't your fault. You were injured, crippled. You needed time to recover.  
(hard voice)  
But you were gone, and I took your place.  
(walks back, projects her voice again)  
The only way you will prevent me from taking Zaofu is by physically stopping me.

KORRA  
Then you don't give me a choice.

She raises her hands into a bending posture. Those hands begin to tremble, a sign of her tremors but KORRA looks down at them, takes a breath, and steadies them via the chakra lessons. KUVIRA saw that bit of weakness even as her soldiers begin to get nervous about staring down the Avatar.

KUVIRA  
As you wish.  
(turns to her army)  
The Avatar stands in opposition to us! That may be frightening but know, my soldiers, that I would never give you an order I am not willing to carry out myself!  
(turns back to Korra)  
I will fight you one on one! A lone woman against the hero of the ages! If you win, Zaofu will remain under your rule and protection. But if I am victorious then you will abandon all interference with the people of the Earth Empire! We will make our own future!

The soldiers gasp in shock and then begin to cheer.

KORRA  
(looks suspicious, then resolved)  
Fine.  
(a cocky smile begins to creep onto her face)  
You want to face off against the Avatar? That's almost refreshing. Let's finish this then: no secrets, no chase, no traps. Just here and now; you and me.

They both square off in the open plain. Back with the army BAATAR looks on with concern. Next to the flying bison ASAMI has a similar expression while the air-benders eye the army suspiciously.

SOLDIER  
(in crowd)  
For the Earth Empire!

The fight begins. They are both eager yet determined. KUVIRA starts fiercely but she is thrown off-guard by KORRA's raw strength with all the elements. KORRA sweeps her arms and rips water out of the ground and grass around them. KUVIRA gets pushed around. Yet though KORRA is strong and fast she is still a little sloppy; a bit hesitant. KUVIRA relies on her speed and agility, complemented with sharp precise strikes of stone and earth.

Then KUVIRA starts using the metal plates worked into her uniform. Knife-like projectiles fly through fire and dig into earth. One slices the edge of KORRA's leg before she focuses and raises a palm to make the next blade crumple against it. But now KUVIRA uses her whip move of connected metal strips. KORRA prepares to block but the attack avoids force, instead wrapping a metal strip around KORRA's eyes and detaching.

KORRA raises her hands to remove the solid blindfold but every time she does so KUVIRA interrupts with another attack. KORRA finally gets the chance to bend the metal blindfold off but she has taken a lot of damage. Then KUVIRA goes in for the final strike.

At that last moment of panic, KORRA's eyes flash into light. Swirling wind blasts out, pushing KUVIRA back and ripping apart a good part of the battle plain. KUVIRA skids across the ground and recovers to see KORRA slowly advancing through a swirling hurricane, her eyes blazing. The ground before her begins to rise up into a jagged pedestal. Fire burns around her hands. KORRA roars in the echoing Avatar voice.

KORRA  
(Avatar voice)  
Fall!

KUVIRA is thrown back. Up on her perch, KORRA begins to weave an attack of all the elements. But just as she prepares to strike KUVIA her vision swims and KUVIRA transforms into ShadowKorra.

KORRA  
(her voice drowning out the Avatar voice in her panic)  
No!

The four element attack dissolves and just splatters KUVIRA with a bit of warm mud. KORRA jerks back and the light in her eyes begins to flicker. KUVIRA is confused but knows this is her only chance. She rushes forward and attacks KORRA, driving her to the ground. The light in her eyes goes out as she is in the depths of her paralysis. Then KUVIRA summons a metal blade out of her arm-guards and holds the point at KORRA's throat.

KUVIRA  
(panting but exultant)  
I was at your mercy, but you showed weakness. This world deserves a stronger protector.

She draws her sword arm back a bit, either to let KORRA go or deliver a final blow.

ASAMI  
(screams)  
Korra!

JINORA, OPAL, and KAI all leap forward to thrust out in a single air strike that flings KUVIRA off of KORRA.

BAATAR  
(yells to army)  
They attacked her! Defend the Great Uniter!

The troops rush forward but the air-benders work together to whip up a huge windstorm which picks up the dust to create a blinding and battering cover. LIN rushes forward to reach KORRA, raising a low earth barricade to defend against the battlesuits which are firmly stomping through the windstorm towards them. LIN carries KORRA back to the bison and hands her up to ASAMI as the air-benders slowly retreat while keeping the windstorm going. Then they stop their screen and jump up onto the bison, taking off as the army rushes forward to attack them. The bison dodge as air-benders deflect projectiles aimed at them. Then the flying beasts are out of range and heading off into the distance over the domes of Zaofu.

BAATAR kneels at KUVIRA's side as she pants in a sitting position on the ground. BAATAR shouts into a radio pack that someone has deposited there.

BAATAR  
(to radio)  
Airship two! Move to pursue the Avatar! Heading is one-

KUVIRA  
(puts her hand over the receiver)  
No. Let them go. I've already won here.

BAATAR  
(to Kuvira)  
Fighting her was a stupid risk.

KUVIRA  
Win or lose Korra was going to be hated by all our people as soon as she accepted my duel. I knew what I was doing. Sacrifice for the nation is everything.

BAATAR frowns at KUVIRA.

BAATAR  
(warmer)  
Still stupid.

KUVIRA  
(laughs)  
I love you too.  
(flops backwards down onto the ground, still exhausted)

  
EXT. FLYING BISON IN THE SKY

KORRA is lying in the saddle with her head in ASAMI's lap. On the other bison OPAL looks back as Kuvira's army advances on ZAOFU. The Empire airships hover over the domes.

  
EXT. ZAOFU

The streets of the metal city are empty as the citizens cower in doorways and side alleys. Kuvira's battlesuits and troops march along the street as long shafts of sunlight light begin to spread from the opening domes above.

  
EXT. FLYING BISON IN THE SKY

The retreat is now over a different part of the mountains. KORRA is sitting up beside ASAMI now.

KORRA  
(after a while of silence)  
I messed up.

ASAMI  
No, you didn't. You're not at one hundred percent yet and you still couldn't bring yourself to end Kuvira. No one thinks less of you for that. You know that I...  
(trails off)

KORRA  
(after a pause)  
Asami, I've killed people before.

ASAMI  
(quiet, confused)  
...what?

KORRA  
I didn't try to but... During Amon's revolution, the equalists. They were launching those torpedoes to attack the navy and I started shooting lighting across the bay at all their positions. Two equalists were right by a stack of torpedoes when I struck it. The explosion.

ASAMI  
You don't know that you were the one who-

KORRA  
(interrupts)  
I do. I checked the reports. And in Ba Sing Se, I fought the queen's earth-benders in the Avatar state, there were a few that I don't think got back up. I kept on then. I kept on.  
(breath)  
That's not what made me lose today. I've tried to fix my body, my mind, but there's still something wrong with me, more than the poison. There's something still broken inside and I don't know if I can ever fix it.

ASAMI  
(holding back emotion)  
Then why did you challenge Kuvira? Why risk it?

KORRA  
(slight smile)  
Because I wanted to fight.  
(a little more serious)  
And I had to get a sense of her, who she really is. My way.

ASAMI  
Did you? Get a sense?

KORRA  
Yes.

ASAMI  
Will it help?

KORRA  
(quiet)  
I don't know.

They sit pressed side by side as the landscape passes beneath them.

  
EXT. ZAOFU

Suyin's husband BAATAR SR is marched off in cuffs while his remaining free son is also guided away by soldiers. They join a long line of other important looking Zaofu residents in cuffs and chains.

Boxes and documents are being wheeled out of the main building while ZHULI ticks things off a clipboard and VARRICK examines a large blueprint, flipping it over several times. KUVIRA and BAATAR look on.

BAATAR  
(steadying breath)  
We're done. The empire is united.

KUVIRA  
(musing)  
Are we? We made our pledge to all people of the earth nation. To restore their power and their pride.There are members of our heritage still out there. Territories carved away long ago.

BAATAR  
(startled and disturbed)  
What? In the United Republic? Kuvira, but we just-

KUVIRA  
(waves this away)  
No, you're right. I was letting myself get lost. We need to take a chance to celebrate.  
(smiles)  
Maybe even a wedding?  
(kisses him)  
The balance of the world will wait. For a while.

Below them, prisoners and spoils are still being marched out by Empire soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The biggest difference in this Zaofu meeting is that Asami is there. Really, this was my planned payoff for getting Asami much mor involved in the business aspects of Kuvira's rise. It was all to have her meet up with Korra a few scenes earlier, but I think it helps.
> 
> I will admit, I stole that haircut dagger joke from someone on the internet. I think it was a piece of fannart but I can not find where I got it from. Sorry.
> 
> My intent would be for Suyin's assassination team to initially raise doubt as to if the masked woman is Korra after their last conversation. I also realize that Bolin as a body double for Kuvira makes a lot less sense than Zhuli as one, but with the way the pacing of this story worked out this preserves the surprise and Kuvira's ruthlessness.
> 
> Here on the field in front of Zaofu we reach a key part of Kuvira's identity. She sees her role as similar to that of the Avatar. Her distant admiration of Korra/the other Avatars gives way to animosity when Korra denies her.
> 
> Lin's earthbending, as seen while grabbing Korra, is still weakened from her encounter with Amon. However, with years to recover she is now back to the strength of a slightly below average bender, though her technical skill remains. Her old total mastery of metal is still out of her reach.
> 
> I always like action media which emphasize how physically exhausting that sort of activity is. It makes the fight seem more real and also seems to make the other feats feel that more impressive.
> 
> No longer being a Nicktoon allows us to be mor frank in the discussion of death. Death is a part of war and Korra is embroiled in war in every season/movie. It is not her greatest crisis like it was for Aang, Whereas Aang sought to build enlightenment though his relationship with the world, Korra seeks it though self reflection and self-mastery. Also, I do notice that both examples were in scenes that were mostly my own invention in previous movies.
> 
> Just as Korra has spent three years tearing down her own image of herself, so Asami has been building up Korra in her mind. Now that they are together again they can reach a more even understanding.
> 
> In this revised version of Balance, love has a much stronger thematic presence. As such you can see I am putting in more scenes between Kuvira and Baatar to make the sting harder when she fires on him in the end. The proximity of their interactions to the Asami/Korra scenes also serves to reinforce that other looming relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY

The two flying bison land on air temple island in view of the Republic City skyline across the bay. As they dismount ASAMI reflexively moves to help KORRA stand up but KORRA easily gets up on her own, leaving ASAMI awkward with their situation. They stand together and look at the temple and city.

ASAMI  
(smiles)  
You're back.

KORRA  
Yeah.

JINORA with meets TENZIN as PEMMA rushes out to see them. They fall into a quiet worried conference together.

 

INT. KORRA'S ROOM IN AIR TEMPLE

KORRA enters the room and clicks on the dusty radio before she stands in the middle of the unused room, dimly lit though closed window-shades. She looks at an old wheelchair of hers sitting by the wall.

NEWS ANNOUNCER  
(on radio)  
... has been broadcasting this new manifesto from Kuvira, the self-proclaimed leader of the Earth Empire.

KUVIRA  
(on radio)  
The United Republic's government has condemned the formation of the Earth Empire. President Chang has called me a threat to the order of the world. That is a lie.

  
EXT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND

OPAL stands before TENZIN and JINORA. She is pleading but TENZIN shakes his head sadly. OPAL walks away, frustrated and scared for her family. She passes a corner and turns to see LIN leaning against the far side of the wall. OPAL meets her eyes and just clenches her fist. LIN commiserates and turns to glare out over the bay.

KUVIRA  
(continued on radio)  
Our world is made up of four peoples: earth, fire, air, and water. Each with their own culture and their own homeland. But what is the United Republic? A conquered imperial remnant made into a mixture of all four nations by the past Avatar. But that is not the natural balance. True peace can only be found in separation.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS

ASAMI is driving her car with KORRA in the passenger seat.

KUVIRA  
I am no threat to fire, water, or air. I seek no conquest, only a strong and unified homeland for all the people of earth and all their historic lands. That is what the Empire is and that is what the Empire will continue to be. I hope Avatar Korra comes to remember her proper role in ensuring the true balance of the world.

KORRA frowns at the radio until ASAMI turns it off.

KORRA  
And people here are responding to all that?

ASAMI  
Not anywhere near a majority of the Republic but...some. Earth heritage people with a bit of cultural nationalism, not happy with things are now. The police are keeping an eye on them. Especially down south in Nanfang city near the border where the population ratio tips that way.

KORRA  
Yeah, I've been practically locked in a room with Tenzin and a phone to President Chang for days. Things aren't good anywhere. Chang's escalating military prep with the Fire Nation and Water Tribe and Tenzin was telling me about reports of wild spirits acting up across the world. I've seen it too, the spirits are upset. The world leaders are worried. Everything's falling apart.

ASAMI  
Hey, some things are coming back together. And Mako's going to be so glad to see you.

KORRA  
(smiles)  
I've really missed that dork too.  
(more serious)  
But Bolin. I don't have anything to tell Mako about him. The UR spies say he hasn't been seen since the Zaofu talks. I don't...I think I've missed too much

  
EXT. SECRET EARTH EMPIRE BASE

This is a far off military base in a desolate, populated country. KUVIRA, BAATAR and her entourage advance towards a large central hanger. VARRICK, ZHULI, and a team of technicians are waiting for her there.

KUVIRA  
Varrick. Is the weapon ready?

VARRICK  
(sarcastic)  
Well, that's what the test is to find out, isn't it. It should be, heck, I even accidentally invented the spirit electricity generator I was trying to make in the first place as flipping a byproduct of this project.

Soldiers glare at VARRICK for this impertinence.

VARRICK  
Er, let's get to it then?  
(turns)  
Do the thing!

The technicians behind him look confused.

ZHULI  
(translating)  
Roll out the spirit energy weapon into test fire position.

The hanger doors open and slowly reveal a massive gun built into a railway car like a huge artillery piece.

VARRICK  
(indistinct under the rumbling)  
See, she knows what I mean.

The weapon begins to be pushed by a train engine, out onto the tracks in an open part of the facility. ZHULI and VARRICK are climb up onto the control site of the weapon.

VARRICK  
(admiring the weapon)  
Look at her! Two thousand zhulis of refined metal by weight! Over fifty zhulis long with barrel ninety micro-zhulis across!

BAATAR  
Your units make me want to strangle you.

VARRICK  
(not listening)  
All right, load her up!

A number of soldiers start loading a large glass and metal cylinder housing a large bit of shimmering spirit plant. It slots into the weapon like a bullet cartridge.

VARRICK  
Dialing power up to 120 zhulis.

The device begins to make noise as segments near the spirit cartridge begin to glow with light.

ZHULI  
We've reached the edge of the reaction crescendo.

VARRICK looks down at KUVIRA, who nods. VARRICK then pops on some shielded goggles prompting a mad scramble from all the assembled watchers to get their own goggles on in the few seconds available.

VARRICK  
Fire!  
(slams down a lever)

The weapon lets out a deafening hum as power builds and then an enormous purplish beam erupts out of the barrel with a wall-rattling sound. The beam passes straight through the abandoned buildings of the targeting range and burns down into the mountainside behind it. Then after a second of continuous beam the mountain explodes from the inside out, ripping apart back out the tunnel burned by the beam. The beam winks out.

Some of the military viewing party have fallen to the ground in surprise. The others are gaping at this devastation.

  
INT. PRISON CELL

BOLIN jerks up as his walls rattle.

  
EXT. EARTH EMPIRE SECRET BASE

Some of the explosion dust begins to be blown away by the wind and exposes that a quarter of the mountain has been reduced to a glassy blackened crater. The path up to it is a line of perfect glowing circles punched in the buildings. KUVIRA looks on with an expression that is almost rapturous.

KUIVRA  
(softly)  
Such power.

VARRICK  
Hey, that worked! You know, I was giving it a ten percent chance of my theory being completely wrong leading to an explosion that killed us all instantly. I'm glad it turned out this way instead.

ZHULI  
(deadpan though breathing heavily)  
Me too, sir.

VARRICK  
(to Kuvira, triumphant)  
How do you like that? Now that we know it works let's get the reporters down here for the next test.   
(pats the weapon)  
Ha! No more need to worry about foreign powers butting in to kick you out of office. No one's going to come mess with an army that even waves one of these in their general direction. And every country in the world is going to want to buy at least one! We could charge literally any number we can think of!  
(motions to his side as if he wants to lean on something)  
Zhuli, get over here, I'm getting dizzy just considering those stacks of cash.

KUVIRA  
No. The spirit cannon is to remain a state secret.

VARRICK  
(rolls eyes)  
Ok fine, no selling to the other countries. Yet. But you're missing a little something. You can't scare someone off if they don't know about the thing they're supposed to be scared of. That's not how threats work. These radio drama theatrics are fun, but the only use of a secret weapon is to kill a lot of people.

KUVIRA  
(ignoring VARRICK's speech, inspects weapon)  
Mobility would an issue in any offensive scenario. Luckily, Baatar has ideas for that. And we've recentlu come into a windfall of refined metal.

VARRICK  
(starting to get irritated)  
Hey, Kuvira.  
(grabs her shoulder)

Instantly twenty soldiers have weapons or levitating rocks aimed at VARRICK. KUVIRA simply looks at him with supreme confidence and VARRICK draws his hand back in fear. He steps back.

VARRICK  
(disbelieving)  
You didn't want this just to protect your borders, keep your job as ruler. You actually want to invade the rest of the world!

KUVIRA  
Those borders you refer to are an historical accident. I plan to return the Earth Empire to it's natural size, no more.

VARRICK  
You're really going to attack the United Republic! Woah woah woah, lady. That's kind of my home, minus a few outstanding warrants. And besides, where's the profit in picking a fight against an actual professional army? I mean bandits are one thing, but the UR has tanks and battleships and all that!

KUVIRA  
(weary)  
What did you think I meant when I said that I would unify all the people and all the territory of the earth culture?

VARRICK  
I thought that was your shtick, your thing! Pump up the masses with meaningless blather! I do it all the time!

KUVIRA  
I have never lied to you.  
(moves closer)  
And I never forget. I remember how you betrayed the United Republic to come to my side. I remember that you are are proven treacherous. And I know that you would do it again.

VARRICK gulps.

KUVIRA  
(discomforting smile)  
But as always, forgiveness can be earned through loyal service to the state. Cheer up Varrick, you've done a great thing here.  
(looks back at ruined mountain)  
Next to this technology, even the Avatar is weak.

VARRICK and ZHULI exchange worried looks.

  
INT. FANCY RESTAURANT

MAKO is standing up stiff and awkward near the table. KORRA and ASAMI enter.

MAKO  
Korra!

KORRA  
(smiles)  
Mako.

KORRA hugs him, though their past mutual attraction makes things a little uncomfortable.

MAKO  
It's great to see you. Also, I apologize.

KORRA  
(confused)  
Apologize? For what?

WU  
(lounging at the back of the table)  
Avatar Korra! Great to meet you! King Wu of the Earth Kingdom, pleased to accept your service.

MAKO  
(to Korra, indicates at Wu)  
Yeah. That. He's my job.

KORRA  
Um, ok.  
(To Wu)  
Nice to meet you? Honestly, with everything that's happened I kind of assumed you were dead.

This unsettles WU.

ASAMI  
(hangs her head a bit in exasperation before deliberately perking herself up)  
This place has some world class tea blends. I'll be sure we get a pot.

WU  
(stands)  
Oh no, not for the Avatar. Don't trust some restaurant manager with whatever's in stock. I'll go describe my special mixture to the kitchen, see what varieties they have in. Mako! You're intimidating, come stand behind me.

MAKO  
Wu, I haven't spoken to my friend in three years. I'm not leaving to help you harass the waitstaff.

WU  
I swear, I don't know what this country even has a police force for. Fine, I'll be right back. Ladies.  
(exits)

KORRA  
(to Mako)  
I see you got...promoted?

MAKO  
(waves this off)  
Don't worry. But you...where did you come back from? What happened in Zaofu? People've been saying you actually fought Kuvira and... you know. Was there some problem with the Avatar State?

KORRA  
(glances around)  
Should we be talking about all that here?

ASAMI  
(waves dismissively)  
I rented out the entire restaurant. The official story is that I'm...  
(shudders)  
...entertaining Wu Huoting. No one knows you're here.

MAKO  
(chuckles)  
If there's one thing he can do it's clear out a room.

KORRA  
Ok, but-  
(breathes out)  
I'm sorry Mako, there's not much more to say about Zaofu that Chief Beifong didn't already tell you. And I don't know where Bolin is. I... I messed up.  
(helpless sounding)

MAKO  
(puts on a brave smile)  
Bolin'll be all right. I've been looking after him for his whole life so he's got to have picked up some of it. I'm sure he's doing fine.  
(sees Korra's expression)  
It's ok, we can talk about something else. It's been a long time since we got that chance. And now you're back with us.

The three of them sit in uncomfortable silence for a moment. The moment stretches.

ASAMI  
(searching for a topic)  
So um, Korra...I spoke to my father in prison. I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive him at all but I thought I might try.

KORRA  
Woah, you spoke to Hiroshi? After everything he did to you...Are you sure that's a good idea?

ASAMI  
(irritated)  
I know my father. I know what he did, believe me.

KORRA  
I'm just saying that last time he tricked you and you had no idea about any of it until-

ASAMI  
(goes from irritated to angry as she talks)  
And do you get to say that? Judge me for who I trust? I should trust you instead? After what...Where were you? Where were you?

MAKO  
Hey, Asami, calm down. I said the exact same thing to you when I heard. What gives?

ASAMI  
(to Korra)  
You don't get to come back after leaving for years, lying to me, hiding, and act like nothing's changed with us!

KORRA  
I'm sorry, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to be gone this long but you don't know what I've been through!

ASAMI  
Because you won't tell me!

MAKO  
Hey. Hey! Chill. What's going on between you two? You were never like this before.

KORRA  
(now a bit angry)  
Yeah, well it's been a long time.

ASAMI  
(after a pause, embarrassed)  
Sorry.

KORRA  
(sad)  
Me too.

The pause stretches.

  
INT. PRISON CELL

BOLIN sits on a cot staring at the wall. The outer door to the temporary prison opens.

BOLIN  
(Jerks back at the sound)  
Yah! I mean, whatever you're going to do to me I'll never give in! I will stand by my friends and and my beliefs to the end!  
(Sags)  
Aw, who am I kidding. I wouldn't last through two seconds of torture. I'll just give in now.  
(pensive)  
But wait, how do you know I'm really cooperating and that this isn't a trick? But then again no one's actually threatened me yet so what if it turns out the threat when it comes actually hardens my resolve? Or would me saying that make it seem like I am trying to trick you into-

VARRICK  
(walking into view)  
Yo, buddy, I didn't expect to be saying this but you're thinking too much.

BOLIN  
Varrick?! What are you...What's going on?

VARRICK  
Don't worry 'bout it. I'm just here to celebrate.

BOLIN narrows his eyes in suspicion.

VARRICK  
(unlocks cell door)  
Celebrate your ingenious escape! And believe me, it was ingenious. You don't know how hard Zhuli worked to steal this key.

BOLIN  
Why are you doing this? I thought you were with Kuvira.

VARRICK  
I could say the same to you.  
(shrugs)  
Let's just say I've reassessed the risks and benefits of my current business partnership. See, I like it when the sides of any conflict are nice and evenly matched, it makes it easier for me to cheat both of them. But things are getting a little too unbalanced for my tastes. If Kuvira's too strong then I have no leverage here and if I've got no leverage I'm out! Want to come with?

BOLIN looks at VARRICK with disbelieving confusion.

ZHULI  
He's serious. Also, it's just a matter of time until he antagonizes Kuvira into executing him.

VARRICK  
(nods)  
That is also true.

BOLIN  
(shrugs)  
Uh, sure?

VARRICK  
Great, now we've got the lavabender on our side! See, everything always works out!

exit all.

  
EXT. SECRET EARTH EMPIRE BASE

VARRICK, ZHULI and BOLIN exit a secure building. BOLIN sees the smoking crater through the mountain behind them.

BOLIN  
What happened there?!

VARRICK  
Yeah, about that. I may or may not have accidentally completely in purpose built a super weapon of unbelievable devastation that Kuvira is going to use to conquer the United Republic and expel all non earth culture people. Oh well, let's chock this one up to learning experience.

BOLIN  
A weapon?! Did that?! How...?!  
(clawing at his face before calming himself)  
Do you have notes, designs for how you built that thing?

VARRICK  
(dismissive)  
Of course, where do you thing we're heading right now?

BOLIN  
Out, I thought. Escaping?

VARRICK  
Ha! No no no no no. Well, in a second. First my lab. This way before the soldiers find us!

  
INT. RESTAURANT

The three long separated friends have lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

MAKO  
So....  
(trails off)

KORRA  
(looks back the way Wu went)  
Hey, how long does it take to describe tea?

MAKO freezes for a moment before smoothly rising and swiftly walking off to the back of the restaurant.

MAKO enters into a hallway and quickly walks down it, glancing in the kitchen and continuing on in his search. Behind him, KORRA and ASAMI enter the hallway hesitantly. MAKO opens a rear door and sees a confused looking worker loading dirty aprons and uniforms into a laundry truck, the KIDNAPPER.

MAKO  
Have you seen a man dressed in green come this way?

KIDNAPPER  
(confused tone)  
No? Sorry, guy.

MAKO turns back around but at that moment one of the laundry bags shifts, beside the second man in the truck to reveal WU sprawled underneath.

WU  
(delirious)  
I'm laundry!

Back in the hallway KORRA sees the light of fire flash in the doorway up ahead. She runs out to see the truck peeling out as MAKO punches out another fire blast. KIDNAPPER TWO shuts the back door as he holds a drugged cloth over WU's mouth. KORRA starts raising up earth under the truck but it manages to bump over her hurdle before it grows too high.

MAKO  
(rapid fire business talk)  
Damn it! They got Wu! Ok, I've got a description of vehicle. I just need a phone to get more uniforms from the station out looking for them. They can set up a cordon around-

ASAMI pulls up in front of the loading dock in her custom convertible.

ASAMI   
Get it!

KORRA runs forward and hops up into the passenger seat, bending the broken pavement down flat again in front of them. MAKO climbs in even as ASAMI slams down on the gas, sending him tumbling into the back seat.

KORRA  
Left turn!

ASAMI sends the car into a screeching turn even as she continues shifting up the gears.

  
INT. LARGE RESEARCH LAB

VARRICK, ZHULI, and BOLIN stride through the entrance.

VARRICK  
(admiring the lab)  
Look at it! So beautiful. Man, it's a wonder what you can do with the support of a dictator and a bunch of slave labor.  
(sniffs and wipes a tear)  
I'm going to miss this place.

BOLIN  
This is where you have the super-weapon plans?

VARRICK  
(indicates to one wall)  
Yep! Neatly packed in those twenty-seven file cabinets.  
(thoughtful)  
We may need a trolly. Zhuli! How much can you lift?

BOLIN sinks down into an earth-bending stance. A patch of the cement floor in the middle of the room crunches and begins to glow in the cracks.

VARRICK  
(confused)  
What?  
(desperate)  
Oh no no no no no no no! No!

BOLIN  
I saw that mountain. I'm not going to let Kuvira make any more of what did that. I've let too much happen already.

He begins to toss lava around the lab, sending it into flames.

VARRICK  
(panicked)  
Zhuli! Stop him! He's going to destroy all my work!

ZHULI looks at VARRICK, at the plumes of lava ripping through the lab and then back at VARRICK.

ZHULI  
Sir, I am open to suggestions.

BOLIN finishes destroying things.

BOLIN  
(sweating from the heat)  
Whew! Time to run. Uh, we may have lost some of our stealthiness.

A siren begins to blare.

BOLIN  
(with emphasis)  
May have.

Exit all, ZHULI pulling the wailing VARRICK.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS

ASAMI's convertible continues to chase after the laundry truck.

KORRA  
There they go!

ASAMI  
I've got them!

Exciting car chase things happen. Then ahead of them the truck makes a skidding turn.

KORRA  
Corner coming! Just keep-

ASAMI  
Right!

MAKO  
Woah! You're going way too fast! You're going to-

KORRA bends up a banked curve in the road and ASAMI takes the corner at full speed.

  
EXT. SECRET KUVIRA BASE

The would-be fugitives continue to flee.

BOLIN  
We need to get out quick.   
(to Zhuli)  
How's VARRICK doing? I kind of burned his life's work.

ZHULI  
(shrugs)  
He bounces back.

VARRICK  
(abruptly excited, points at open hanger)  
Ooh, battlesuits! Let's steal those!

VARRICK and ZHULI enter the hanger and see a row of empty battlesuits.

VARRICK  
Top of the line, refined metal shell. Perfect!

Soldiers enter the hanger behind them and start running towards them.

VARRICK  
Not so perfect.  
(begins to climb)  
Zhuli, boost me!

ZHULI strains to push VARRICK up as he scrambles up into the battlesuit. Then he gets in the cockpit and leans down to pull ZHULI up as the soldiers begin to fire off attacks at them.

VARRICK  
(grunts)  
You could really stand to lose a few Zhulis.

ZHULI  
I think you're just weak, sir!

She finally gets up into the cockpit. VARRICK begins to fumble with the controls.

VARRICK  
Now, let's see. This lever must-

ZHULI shoves him out of the control seat and into the cramped space behind. She seizes the controls and begins expertly initializing them. The cockpit closes and the battle suit immediately begins fighting back against the soldiers. With the assistance of BOLIN's control of earth and lava they make a break for it into the dry forest on this side of the base.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS

The chase continues. KORRA and ASAMI are in sync, while MAKO seems just along for the ride.

MAKO  
If we catch them, Asami stay back. We don't know if they're benders or are armed with weapons.

ASAMI pushes a button on her dashboard and a compartment opens revealing a mechanical gauntlet. As she quickly slips her hand in it whines with the sound of capacitors and sparks of electricity crackle between the fingers.

ASAMI  
(smiles)  
I'll be fine.

MAKO  
You still have one of those?

ASAMI  
(casual)  
Please. I have twelve.

More car chase.

  
EXT. DRY FOREST

The battlesuit holding ZHULI and VARRICK flees into the forest with BOLIN running along side. Then two more battlesuits race from the base to intercept them. ZHULI fights back with unbelievable expertise. BOLIN tries to hurt the battlesuits with earth bending but fails at that and then switches to lava. He manages to blind and incapacitate one suit with splashes of lava. This also starts a forest fire. More battlesuits are coming, along with soldiers led by KUVIRA herself.

BOLIN and ZHULI fight off another wave of battlesuits and BOLIN melts down a lava barrier between them and the troops.

KUVIRA leaps ahead of her forces. She begins to fight ZHULI's battlesuit and BOLIN, doing well despite the fact that she can't effect the shell of the suit or the lava with her earth-bending. She is an expert fighter, but they draw her deeper into the burning forest.

KUVIRA rips the canopy off the battlesuit but ZHULI shakes her off. ZHULI plucks VARRICK out of the cockpit with the suit's arm and puts him down near BOLIN where he flees. The clash resumes. KUVIRA incapacitates ZHULI's battle-suit in a space between lava streams, but at the last moment ZHULI pulls a cord and her seat launches up and back as an ejection chair. KUVIRA watches a small parachute unfurl and carry ZHULI off in the direction BOLIN and VARRICK are fleeing.

KUVIRA is left stuck standing on the battlesuit in the middle of a lake of slowly cooling lava. She watches the escapees flee as her troops advance from behind through the forest fire.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY STREETS

The kidnapper's truck crashes. KIDNAPPER climbs out and grabs WU, dragging him off. A few seconds later KORRA and her friends skid to a stop but the KIDNAPPER is out of sight. The Kidnapper driver recovers from the dazing crash and climbs out to rush at ASAMI. ASAMI judo-throws him down on the ground and shock-gloves him into submission. MAKO runs to check the back of the truck for WU. KORRA dashes out to stand looking for sign of the man who fled.

MAKO  
We've lost them! I told you not to-

ASAMI  
(watching KORRA)  
Mako, hush.

KORRA slips off her shoe and smoothly stamps her bare foot down on the cement. The scene freezes and turns black and white. White ripples spread out from KORRA's foot and intersect with the ripples of the KIDNAPPER hiding behind a dumpster around the corner with a mouth over WU's mouth. Then the scene returns to normal.

KORRA runs forward and slaps her hands down on the skip, the metal peels back back and slaps around the corner to pin the kidnapper.

KORRA  
(smirk)  
Got you.  
(looks down)  
Wu, you ok?

WU smiles woozily as he slides down from the kidnapper's grasp.

WU  
(mumbles)  
Murble flebet.

KORRA  
(to Wu)  
Yeah, you're good.  
(Scowls at kidnapper)  
And now for you.

KIDNAPPER  
Do whatever you want! It doesn't matter how strong you are, Avatar, you can't make me abandon my heritage and my beliefs. Throw me in jail. Once Kuvira reclaims this land I'll be a hero.

KORRA  
Why would Kuvira order this attack now? Wu's not a threat to her anymore. It makes no sense.

KIDNAPPER  
(laughs)  
Kuvira didn't order me. She didn't need to. She's reminded everyone with earth in their blood that our homeland used to be great and it can be again. The monarchy will never rise again. This false country of the United Republic is a modernist lie and we will reclaim it! You're on the wrong side, Avatar.  
(begins to chant slogans)  
A homeland for each element! Separation is balance! Balance is peace! Our revolution will-

KORRA  
(Bends a strip of metal over his mouth)  
Yeah, yeah. I've heard all this before.

MAKO and ASAMI have come up behind KORRA.

MAKO  
So, not an empire agent. Home grown Kuvira partisans. There's too many these days, all her propaganda's doing work. I've even heard rumors of defections within our army.

ASAMI  
The whole point of the United Republic is that people of any element could all live here together. People could build lives for themselves. But these guys don't care about that. How can they just buy into Kuvira's insanity like that?

KORRA  
(half to herself)  
She promises them that they'll never have to feel weak again. She-

KORRA suddenly stops talking as if she heard something. MAKO and ASAMI look around.

MAKO  
What is it? Did you see something?

A dim wave of purple energy washes across the streets, but only KORRA can see it. As it reaches her she shudders.

ASAMI  
(concerned)  
Korra? Korra, what happened?

KORRA  
(recovers)  
It's nothing. Some avatar spirit sense thing from way off south. I've felt it before. It's nothing.  
(quieter)  
Nothing that I can fix now.

  
INT. REPUBLIC CITY CAPITOL BUILDING

The world leaders are gathered for a meeting on the question of Kuvira. At the table are PRESIDENT CHANG, FIRE LORD IZUMI, CHEIF UNALOQ, and TENZIN. Each of the leaders has a small bank of senior staff behind them; JINORA and OPAL are behind TENZIN. KORRA stands before the leaders.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
Kuvira is making blatant threats against my country! We must respond to her aggression!

FIRE LORD IZUMI  
So, you want war? Over words? As distasteful as her governance within her own borders is, she has made no hostile action against any of us.

TENZIN  
Kuvira has crushed her domestic opposition but shows no sign of reducing the size of her army. In fact she is expanding conscription. She is clearly preparing to attack. Her treatment of Zaofu proved her intolerance for anything that even appears to resist her authority. She's imprisoned their leaders and torn down their refined metal domes, leaving them with no defenses at all.

KORRA  
Her whole command is a lie. Declaring herself the leader of the Earth Empire was a crime. Everything from that point only adds to that. And she's doing something more. The spirits are troubled. I know that each of your countries has reports of this.

CHIEF UNALOQ  
I respect Avatar Korra's position, and am also very disturbed by these rumors of spiritual disruption. If you were to move against Kuvira yourself, the Water Tribe would acknowledge such an act as a restoration of balance. But...I heard what happened when you faced her in Zaofu.

KORRA lowers her eyes.

CHIEF UNALOQ  
Both the Beifongs and the Avatar attacked Kuvira head on and both were defeated. To the rest of the world, Kuvira has presented her rule as both a restoration of ancient tradition and a move towards the future. Many in my homeland have responded to those arguments. War with the Earth Empire would be...contentious.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
That's easy for you to say, when it isn't your country on the chopping block. The Avatar herself is asking you to help stop this monster of a woman!

TENZIN  
(nods)  
If we continue to sit and wait, it is possible that when the time comes we will not have the option of defeating this Earth Empire. The Air Nation will stand with the United Republic and the Avatar.

FIRE LORD IZUMI  
(stands)  
During my Grandfather's reign the armies of Fire Empire marched across the world, bringing destruction and death to every corner in the name of righteous conquest. People have not forgotten. Those very wounds allowed Kuvira's rise as much as the actions of Zaheer's Red Lotus. After all these years of peace I will not be the ruler who sends my country back into a foreign war. If Kuvira attacks we will come to your defense but I will not support any first strike.

UNALAQ  
I submit to Avatar Korra's direction. The Water Tribe will follow her choice of action. But I must ask, as you stand now, do you think that you can go against the Earth Empire and win?

KORRA  
I...I'm...  
(exhales)  
No. I don't.

UNALAQ  
(stands)  
Then I must think to my own people.

OPAL  
No!

JINORA  
Opal-

OPAL  
No! Everyone can't just sit back and watch this! My entire family is imprisoned by a ruthless dictator! Them and thousands of others across that country who dared to stand up to Kuvira or just have foreign ancestry in their blood. You're consigning them to a lifetime in the prison camps.  
(pleading)  
Just a few years ago you people once offered my mother, Suyin Beifong, the chance to rule the entire Earth Kingdom. You have to help free her!

PRESIDENT CHANG  
We will continue to petition Kuvira to allow for the Beifongs to be remanded into exile.

FIRE LORD IZUMI  
Those who did not take part in the assassination attempt.

UNALAQ  
And for the rest of the unfortunate souls in that nation, we can pray to the guardian spirits of this world that they might receive some comfort. That Kuvira's rage might be softened.

OPAL  
(frustrated and angry)  
Korra, you're the Avatar, you have to do something!

KORRA  
(defeated)  
Opal, I'm sorry.

OPAL storms out.

TENZIN  
My apologies for the interruption. She is honorable and passionate, but she has been at the front lines of much of this.

FIRE LORD IZUMI   
Apologies are not needed, but welcome. President Chang, I wish you and the United Republic safety and security. When the first arrow flies, the Fire Nation will mobilize to your aid.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(mutters)  
And arrive just in time to pluck it out of our chest.

KORRA turns away from the rest of the world leaders and the meeting dissolves. JINORA approaches her.

JINORA  
Are you ok?

KORRA  
No, no I'm not and everybody knows it. Something bad is coming, and I'm not strong enough to stop it. Opal's right, I should be doing something.

  
EXT. EARTH EMPIRE CITY

Empire soldiers are rounding up people who do not look ethnically earth nation.

  
EXT. TOPH'S MOUNTAINS

Earth Empire machines are cutting down spiritual trees and putting fragments in glass tubes.

  
FORGES AND FACTORIES

BAATAR stands supervising a massive industrial exercise of molten metal and roaring machines. A segment of a Zaofu dome is visible, being cut apart and melted down. He is building something huge.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY

Newly recruited UR troops are lining up at assembly centers and receiving uniforms.

  
EXT. REFUGEE CAMP - DAY

Refugees fleeing the Earth Empire are gathering at a camp outside Republic City. UR soldiers are administering it.

SOLDIER ONE  
More refugees from across the border with the Earth Empire.

SOLDIER TWO  
(looking at clipboard)  
Over to the left.

OPAL stands on the roof looking down at all of this. Another flying bison swoops down to land behind her. JINORA jumps down and walks towards her.

OPAL  
(to Jinora without looking at her)  
You don't need to keep checking on me. I'm not going to fly off and break my family out. I know that everyone has refused to help me.

JINORA  
That's not what I'm here about. A telegram just came in about another group of refugees and defectors crossing the southern border down near Nanfang city.

OPAL  
So?

JINORA  
Opal, one of them says he's Bolin. He's alive and he's free.

OPAL reacts in surprise, with flashes of hope and anger mixing together. A second later, wordlessly she jumps up onto her bison and takes to the sky, heading away from Republic City down to the south.

JINORA  
(calling after)  
Pick up Mako on your way!

  
EXT. BORDER POST - DAY

OPAL's bison soars through the air with Nanfang city behind her and border fortifications in front of her. She descends at one of the forts.

OPAL  
Excuse me. There was a telegram about a group of defectors claiming to be-

Across the yard, BOLIN is with VARRICK, ZHULI, and a group of other refugees.

BOLIN  
Opal!

OPAL  
Bolin?

BOLIN  
(sees his brother)  
Mako?

MAKO  
Bolin!

VARRICK  
(getting in on the action)  
People I don't know!

BOLIN  
It's so great to see you! I was afraid we were going to be stuck here. We need to speak to Korra and President Chang.

OPAL  
The President? And who's "we".

VARRICK  
(strides forward)  
Inknik Blackatone Varrick, at your service. President of Verricorp Industries, Chief Director of high energy research for the Earth Empire, and now one the run from a tyrannical crazywoman. And this is Zhuli.  
(points to impassive Zhuli)

REFUGEE  
(waves from a little behind)  
Hi, I'm Sang.

MAKO  
Bolin it's...how did you get here? Why are you here? What happened?

BOLIN  
Long story, but I'm not important. I have to tell you! Kuvira's coming here! She wants to attack the United Republic!

MAKO  
Yeah, we gathered that. All her radio messages aren't exactly subtle. Thats why all these soldiers are guarding our border.

BOLIN  
No, but you don't understand. Non of this is going to mean anything. She's got a super weapon!

OPAL  
What weapon? What are you talking about?

VARRICK  
I made it!

BOLIN  
It'a this big...thing, like a traincar. It uses spirit energy and then goes vrrrRRRMMM BOOM!

MAKO  
That's not really a helpful technical description.

VARRICK  
Thank you! Boy mangles my details once again. It's more like wrreerruuUUMMM BREAOUWW BRRSH FCHWOOO!  
(laser and explosion noises)

ZHULI nods to concur.

BOLIN  
It destroyed an entire mountain!

MAKO  
What?

OPAL  
(to Bolin, accusatorial)  
How do we know this is even true? Why should we believe you? This could just be Kuvira bluffing to scare us into make a deal with her. You're in her high command. You've betrayed us before.

VARRICK  
(offended)  
I haven't!   
(corrects)  
Well, not you specifically.

MAKO  
Opal, come on. That's not...You know him.

OPAL  
No. I know that he had the chance to stay with us and help us save Zaofu, save my family, but he went back to her instead. Now he's here with Kuvira's chief conman and all these other people.  
(gestures to group of refugees with BOLIN)  
Who are these people?

BOLIN  
(shrugs, subdued)  
They're just some friends I made while sneaking across the Earth Kingdom.

MAKO  
(shakes his head)  
Yeah, that sounds like my brother.

REFUGEE  
Yeah, if making friends includes breaking us out of a military arrest for exhibiting foreign sympathies.

OPAL looks at him incredulously.

REFUGEE TWO   
Now's not exactly the best time to be a waterbender or a firebender over there. Even if your family has lived in that town for three generations.

REFUGEE  
(nods and flourishes fire on his palm to demonstrate)  
He saved us. We managed to escape the camps and grab our families but we'd never have made it to the border without Bolin. He knew all the military outposts and their protocols.

OPAL  
And you trusted him?

REFUGEE TWO  
Hell no! We told him to get lost. That we'd had enough of earthbenders in green jackets. But he still followed us. He still helped.

REFUGEE   
I set him on fire once.

REFUGEE TWO  
Right. So if he stays here under guard we do too.

BOLIN  
Guys, no. Go rest up, get help. I'll get something sorted out soon enough. They're right to not trust me.

OPAL  
(softening)  
Bolin.

BOLIN  
No. I messed up. I messed up more than anyone has the right to and you should be mad. You shouldn't trust me. I've been an idiot, but I'm going to work to make up for what I've done.

OPAL  
(comes close, sighs)  
You're not an idiot.  
(hugs)  
And you're safe.

BOLIN  
(hesitant)  
Whoa, Opal. I don't want you to make yourself-

OPAL  
Shut up. I've lost enough family. I'm just...I've had too much anger. Let us have this.

They stand there for a nice, quiet moment.

BOLIN  
(calm and happy)  
This is nice. I should help people imprison your family more often.  
(he immediately regrets saying this stupid joke)

 

INT. PRISON

ASAMI and HIROSHI have a pai sho board on the table in front of them.

ASAMI  
...And then she slapped him.   
(more serious)  
But this spirit energy, this weapon...It sounds impossible but Bolin cooperates Varrick's claims of what it did.

HIROSHI  
New technology is always a force for change, both for good and ill. But there is no road backwards.

ASAMI  
I know. President Chang is taking Kuvira seriously. His office has rushed through a few more weapons contracts for the company. For now fortifying the southern border and Nanfang city are the national priorities. At least he listened to Korra that much.

HIROSHI  
(amused and proud)  
And you have the trust of the government. Despite all I did. I'm proud of you.

ASAMI  
The weapons you invented aren't the most frightening thing out there anymore. But Korra's back, and if there's anyone who can save all this it's her.  
(smiles)

HIROSHI  
Be cautious placing too much trust in Avatar Korra. She's strong but everything was given to her at birth. She's the most powerful bender in the world and she is responsible only to herself. That makes her dangerous

ASAMI  
You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know Korra; I do. She's not some villain. She'd give up anything to fight for what's right.

HIROSHI  
I believe she would. And that is why I called her dangerous.  
(looks up)  
I think you would have once said the same about me.


	7. Chapter 7

  
EXT. WOODED REPUBLIC CITY SHRINE - DAY

KORRA sits cross-legged in meditation. She gently breathes in and out. Her eyes are closed but despite the gentle quiet noises of the shrine area, muscles in her face twitch. Brief visions flash into her view: soldiers marching, saws biting into trees, and a lumpy green ball sparking with purple electricity.

Then she regains her calm and breaths out. She half opens her eyes to a relaxed neutral expression. Pale translucent spirits begin to slowly fade into sight. The smallest smile begins to tick at the corners of her mouth.

Then KORRA's view changes. The world begins to darken around her like a cloud has passed overhead. A wind starts to pick up as KORRA's breathing accelerates. Then the spirits are gone and there are chains manacled around her wrists and ankles. KORRA panics, not registering that she is wearing different clothes now and is thus hallucinating. The wind is roaring as it swirls around her now and suddenly ZAHEER is standing in front of her, grinning viciously as he bends the air out of KORRA's lungs.

ZAHEER  
(hallucination)  
The age of the Avatar is over!

With a gasp of panic, KORRA is back in the real world. The half-seen spirits flee from her and disappear. KORRA pants until she notices a nearby sound.

KORRA  
It's ok, Tenzin. You can come up.

TENZIN  
(enters, bows slightly)  
I didn't want to interrupt.

KORRA  
You're not interrupting. Unfortunately.  
(angry)  
I can't get it. I was never very good at the spiritual aspect of all this but now? I'm worse than ever.  
(stands)  
I can't touch the spirit world any more; most spirits seem to be actively repelled from me. I can feel..., I know that Kuvira's spirit energy weapon or something else is unbalancing on the world but I can't do anything about any of it.   
(dejected)  
All these years trying to heal and I'm still worse than I was before.

TENZIN  
I am not going to pretend to understand everything you are going through. You know my own failings with the spirit world, but I've never suffered in the way you have.  
(moves to stand beside her)  
I may not have perfect understanding, but I have faith. Faith in you, Korra.

KORRA  
(soft)  
Faith like you had in your dad before me. In the Avatar.  
(normal tone)  
Well, bad news, I can't hear him or the other past Avatars either. I barely could before my injury but now it's just more nothing. And I need to! Spirits are acting up across the world! There's some giant spirit weapon! Everyone needs me.  
(breaths)  
I'm sorry, you'll have to tell the other world leaders that...I don't know. Tell them whatever you think is best.

TENZIN  
(pause)  
Korra, I know you're feeling lost right now. But I also have confidence that you will find your way through.

KORRA  
(gets up, dejected)  
Yeah, let me know if you figure out how to do that.

She walks down a path of stairs to a lower pavilion of this temple-shrine complex. There she sees ASAMI walking back with a book under her arm and a cup of tea in her hand.

ASAMI  
(surprised and a little bit flustered)  
Oh, you're done already? I brought this tea for you. To warm you up.

KORRA  
(takes tea and smiles)  
Thanks.  
(sips)  
Mmm, nice and hot. Wait, how did you time this so that it was still hot when I...This was going to be your tea wasn't it.

ASAMI  
(slightly embarrassed)  
Er, yes.

KORRA  
(gently laughs)  
Well, thanks.

She turns and leans against the railing looking out, worries weighing on her mind. ASAMI comes up behind her.

ASAMI  
(concerned)  
Korra, you know I'm here for whatever you need.

KORRA  
(slight smile)  
I know. I just-

She is interrupted as she sees a faint purple ripple sweeping across the landscape. ASAMI shows no sign of seeing it but when the wave reaches KORRA the avatar grimaces and leans over slightly.

ASAMI  
Korra! What happened? Are you ok? Is your injury-?

KORRA  
No, it's...I'm ok.   
(stands up and looks off into the distance)  
Another ripple of spiritual energy. Somewhere out there, way to the south. It must be Kuvira's weapon.

ASAMI  
(hangs head)  
I've spent almost a week locked up with Varrick in the research lab, trying to come up with some countermeasure or defense but...  
(self-castigating)  
I had the chance to keep him away from Kuvira from the beginning. He tried to sell the technology to me first but I thought that I was doing what you would have wanted me to-

KORRA  
Asami, it's not your fault. Protecting the world is my responsibility and I abandoned it.

ASAMI.  
No, don't say that. You haven't done anything wrong.

KORRA  
(turning inward)  
I wish you'd stop putting me on a pedestal. At least the world leaders' disappointment is something I've earned. You've been with me at my worst. You've held me when I could barely move.

ASAMI is searching for something to say but only finds frustration and concern.

KORRA  
I could have done something earlier, stopped this conflict somehow if I hadn't been hiding, refusing to face the things that frighten me. The things about myself.  
(turns to Asami)  
I know what that is now. I've been having visions of Zaheer. Ever since he tried to kill me I've been seeing flashes of him, of me in the poisoned Avatar state as he choked me. As hard as I try I can't let go of that one moment.

ASAMI  
(recovers from surprise of conversation direction, then reassuring)  
That's ok. I've had nightmares about that day too. I saw you lying on the ground, unable to move....No one would be able to just let go of something like that. No one expects you to.

KORRA  
But I need to. For the world. For me and...  
(deep breath)  
I need to face Zaheer. Go to his prison and look him in the eyes. Maybe I'll be able to convince myself that it's really over.

ASAMI  
(worried)  
Are you sure that's a good...?  
(cuts herself off, embarrassed for saying the same thing she had snapped at Korra over)  
I mean, do you think that would help?

KORRA  
I don't know. Hell, Asami, for all I know it's a terrible idea, but I have to try something. I've spent too much time running away.  
(grins)  
And if the whole thing messes me up more than before you'll at least get to say I told you so.

ASAMI  
(offended)  
I would never say that.

KORRA gives her a knowing look.

ASAMI  
(a touch guilty)  
Well, not over something like this.

KORRA grins and after a moment ASAMI laughs softly. They stand side by side and look out at the city.

  
EXT. CAR ON ROAD TO NANFANG

MAKO is at the wheel of a car as KORRA sits in the passenger seat. They are passing Nanfang city, to the south of which army camps are being built. They pass military trucks and transports hauling mechatanks.

KORRA  
Are you sure Wu will be ok? Aren't you his bodyguard?

MAKO  
I shoved him back in the Nanfang City central precinct. This trip is more important. Even in prison, Zaheer's still dangerous.

From the road they pass an assumably center where soldiers train with swords and crossbows. A smaller number of soldiers are practicing the elements.

KORRA  
That's a lot of soldiers. Even more than in Republic City.

MAKO  
Nanfang's the most exposed part of the UR to the Earth Empire. If Kuvira tries something, it would be here. Her army and her giant weapon are both tied to the rail lines and all the tracks come up from the south. So they're showing her that it won't work. Even with the size of her army, she can't crack our defenses. And as for that weapon, well, we'll figure something out, right?

KORRA  
(unconfident)  
Yeah. Right.

The car follows a road up towards the mountains away from the army camps gathering outside the city.

  
EXT. MOUNTAIN PRISON

MAKO and KORRA pull up to a fortified prison set into the wall of a cliff. Guards welcome them and open very secure doors to let them inside.

INT. MOUNTAIN PRISON

KORRA and MAKO walk through the prison halls to reach a metal elevator set into the stone. The guard opens it and KORRA steps forward. MAKO moves to follow but KORRA holds up her hand to stop him.

KORRA  
No. I need to do this alone

KORRA rides the elevator down until it stops at the bottom, facing a heavy solid metal door. Up above, engines start to work and crank up chains, slowly lifting the heavy door. This exposes a large carved room illuminated by the dim glow of crystals and a few bare electric lights. In the center of the room is ZAHEER.

His hair and beard are long and there are heavy chains manacled to his arms. But despite all that he sits in meditative posture, levitating impossibly off the ground. His chains trail down. He opens his eyes.

ZAHEER  
You must be really be in trouble if you came down to see me.

KORRA  
Zaheer.   
(takes breath)  
I came here to look at you and know that you have no power over me. I will no longer be scared of you.

ZAHEER bows his head peacefully. Then, still floating, he shoots forward towards KORRA. She jumps back from his lunge, terrified, but the length of his chains stops him short. ZAHEER stands in mid air, floating up above and before KORRA looking down at her.

ZAHEER  
I guess it didn't work. You are still afraid.

KORRA  
(turns away)  
This was a mistake.

ZAHEER  
I know why you really came. You want my help. You came seeking a master.

KORRA turns back, shocked. ZAHEER merely folds back into his floating meditative posture and slowly returns to the center of the room. KORRA forces herself to laugh.

KORRA  
Help? From you? You're in prison. You're in chains! You lost.

ZAHEER  
And yet I walk free in the spirit world every day,  
(opens his eyes)  
While in all these years you have not returned.

KORRA  
(off balance)  
How do you know that?

ZAHEER  
The spirit world shudders at each touch of the Avatar. Your passage leaves a wake.  
(slight shrug)  
And lately I've had a lot of free time to notice things like that. But it is of no matter, for I decline to give you the help you seek.  
  
KORRA  
(digging at him)  
What, do I remind you of all your failures?

ZAHEER  
I did not achieve all my goals but that does not mean I failed. I take pride in the elimination of the United Republic president and of the Earth Queen. The revolution in Ba Sing Se will have inspired thousands more to follow in my footsteps towards the pursuit of absolute freedom.

KORRA  
(with venom)  
You inspired Kuvira.   
(sees Zaheer's reaction)  
That's right. The chaos you created allowed the ascension of a tyrant a hundred times more powerful and controlling than the Earth Queen ever was. I've seen it myself. Your revolution went the other way.

ZAHEER  
(shaken)  
I'd heard rumors. The spirit world echoes the material world but there is measure of distortion...

KORRA  
If you've been in the spirit world then you know the spirits can feel what's going on. Kuvira's armies are marching across the world. She's carving apart spiritual sites to harvest energy for her empire. She's turning the spirits into a weapon. I've felt it, waves of darkness, even in this world! You killed the Earth Queen and left chaos behind! You took me out of commission for three years! You created this. Kuvira's rise is your fault.

ZAHEER  
(breaths deeply)  
There is a measure of truth in that. Maybe, in this moment, our interests align. All right, Avatar, you have shown some wisdom. Perhaps there is still hope for you to see the path of true balance. I will help you. If you will listen.

 

EXT. MASSIVE STAGE AREA

Thousands of men and women in Earth Empire military uniforms fill a massive stadium. They cheer and chant in exaltation. Up in the middle of the huge ornate stage, KUVIRA and BAATAR stand facing each other. They are both wearing traditional wedding clothes. Behind them hang Empire flags and printed images of Kuvira's face but neither of couple are looking at that. Instead they only stare at each other with love until they come together in a kiss. The crowd cheers and roars, then begins to chant.

CROWD  
(In unison)  
Kuvira! Kuvira! Kuvira!

  
INT. MOUNTAIN PRISON

KORRA  
(shakes head)  
I can't trust you. And even if I could, there's nothing you can do. Master Katara and the blind earth-bender did all they could to fix me, but they still failed. The problem's somewhere in me, in who I am.

ZAHEER  
You have gone to the water to heal your body, and to the earth to steady your mind. But that is not enough. So you have come to a master of air to set your soul free.

KORRA  
What are you talking about? My soul is fine. The Avatar state still works, the power's still there, it's the rest of me that's wrong.

ZAHEER  
You don't even understand what you are truly capable of. The Avatar is closer in nature to the spirits than any other human. You are a bridge between worlds. If your soul is not in balance then you are at odds with both worlds. The spirits can sense it, can't they? They are in conflict with you. Maybe even your past lives as well.  
(sees Korra's reaction)  
I thought so.

KORRA  
(angry)  
It's you're fault. You did this to me! But I still beat you. Even after drugging me and poisoning me and chaining me, breaking me, I still beat you and dragged you down to the ground!

ZAHEER  
(ignores Korra's attacks)  
Yes. I hurt you. That is a fact. And there will not come a time when I have not hurt you. For years your goal as been to return to the person you were before, but that is impossible. It would still be impossible if you had never been hurt. Who we are is always changing, every day. Your body changes, your mind changes, and even your soul is in constant transformation. To accept that change is the key to strength. You say you are broken, but that is not a fact, that is only a perception.

KORRA grimaces but does not argue. She sits down.

ZAHEER  
I will show you. Clear your mind. Focus on the past and the present. Focus only on truth.

The room darkens around KORRA leaving her sitting in a black void. She strains her eyes and sees a massive glowing Astral Korra floating in space with an orb of energy between her hands, however she is darkened and obscured. KORRA reaches forward but there is a black film that stops her hands. Then wind begins to swirl around her head and she starts to choke.

KORRA  
(breathing heavily)  
No! It's...I...!

ZAHEER  
Return to what happened. Let it play out. Acknowledge the pain, the fear, the anger, but do not let it rule you. Accept it.

KORRA floats in a black void. Then there is a metallic sound and she looks down to see chains wrapping around her wrists and ankles. Shadow-Korra is holding the other ends, roaring with glowing eyes as she pulls KORRA closer. At first KORRA struggles to get away but she can't. Then she breaths in and out. She turns back to look at the snarling Shadow-Korra. KORRA seizes hold of the chains that bind her and begins to pull on them, drawing her shadow closer. Now Shadow-Korra is the one trying to get away. The vision roars and thrashes but KORRA draws it closer length by length. Then KORRA is close enough to grab it and she does, hugging its back tight against her chest as the monstrous avatar vision flails and struggles.

In the real world KORRA is still sitting on the floor of the cell before the floating ZAHEER.

KORRA  
(eyes closed, straining , distraught)  
I can't. It's too-

ZAHEER  
Do not listen to the lies of existence. You say there are things you cannot do. You say there is a force you cannot overcome. You say your power has limits. I say it is limitless.

KORRA presses against the black film in the astral void, it stretches and stretches as her face twists in pain and anguish. Then all at once the black sheet shatters into sparkling threadlike shards in all the colors of the rainbow.

Suddenly, KORRA is back in the badlands of the Red Lotus. Chains are on her wrists, wind whips around her head and a vision of Zaheer laughs before her as he strives to choke her with air-bending. Then KORRA breathes in and out. She shifts from her tortured, struggling posture into a posture of calm meditation, even as nothing about the violence scene around her has changed. She breathes in and out, at peace even in this hell.

In the undisturbed cell in the real world, KORRA breaths out. Her eyes open and they are blazing with brilliant light.

  
EXT. SPIRIT WORLD

KORRA fades into sight standing on a hilltop with a fantastic vista of the spirit world spread before her. She looks down at her hands in surprise and amazement. ZAHEER is standing to the side behind her.

KORRA  
(whispers)  
The spirit world.

ZAHEER  
(nods)  
And now the Avatar is free once more. Free and and in unity with herself.

Small spirits, a few at first and then more and more begin to congregate towards KORRA. They fly through the air and swirl around her in wide circles, creating a slow motion tornado of color. It echoes the terrifying swirling air of ZAHEER's first attack against her.

Then the spirits disperse and KORRA is still standing on the hill.

KORRA  
You actually helped me. You hate the existence of the avatar, but you made me stronger. Why? Why go against your beliefs like that?

ZAHEER  
All my actions are freely chosen, that is my belief. Before, it was my will to kill you. That avenue is closed. Now it is my will to see you aided. This path still remains. Strength does matter and neither does weakness. Only the courage to stand where you choose. Now go, Korra, and resist the forces of oppression. Wherever you might find them.

  
INT. MOUNTAIN PRISON

KORRA breathes in as the light fades from her eyes. She closes her eyes and then opens them again without sign of the Avatar power. In front of her ZAHEER is still floating silently in meditation. KORRA stands up and begins to walk of. She turns back and ZAHEER is still in the same position, floating in the air

KORRA  
(surprisingly sincere and without anger)  
A prison larger than the whole world.  
(shakes her head slightly)  
Goodby Zaheer

KORRA exits. ZAHEER does not move from his meditation.

  
EXT. MOUNTAIN PRISON - SUNSET

MAKO is pacing out in front of the prison as KORRA exits behind him.

MAKO  
How'd it go? What happened? Did he try anything?

KORRA  
I think he...actually helped me. I feel, balanced.

MAKO  
What, he...healed you?

KORRA  
No. I'm not healed. I don't think I ever will be.   
(looks up at sky)  
I'm not healed, but I'm better. A little better.  
(looks out)  
I'm ready to face what's coming.

  
EXT. UNITED REPUBLIC MOUNTAIN BORDER FORT - NIGHT -

A uniformed man, BORDER GUARD ONE, leans on the cement railing, looking out from the fort's perch down into the dark and misty mountain valley below. He yawns and takes another sip from the steaming thermos beside him. Another man opens a door behind him and comes out with the light that spills out.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
Hey, did you ever get the radio to pick up more than that one music station?

BORD GUARD TWO  
Nope, still just traditional folk songs and staticy Kuvira propaganda.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(sarcastic)  
Great.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
But anyway, the whole army's on high alert. Listening to music's probably not... you know.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(snorts)  
Kuvira's army trains aren't sneaking through these mountains. It doesn't matter how fast her earth benders can lay down track, there's only so many flatish bits they can come at the country from. And that's down south where the rest of our army is waiting. The worst we've got to watch for here is spies and commando groups.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
That still sounds bad.  
(peers out, looks through binoculars)  
Hey, is that a car coming up the road?

It is hard to make out the dark shape coming out of the mist down in the valley below.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
Huh, maybe. Well, they'll still be waiting at the border crossing for a good three hours or so before Sing and them open up down there.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
(still looking through binoculars)  
It doesn't have headlights.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(shrugs)  
Last one I saw come by didn't have a hood. We're out in the boonies here. Still, might as well wire Sing, see who's awake.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
(binoculars)  
Huh. Is that another...?

The view switches to his perspective through the binoculars. More shapes are advancing up the valley in the mist. There are more cars on the road, tanks on the flat land around it it and in the rougher areas battlesuits stomp over the rocks.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
Ahh!

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(grabs binoculars, sees army)  
Telegraph Republic City command! Now!  
(other guard exits to inside)  
Major incursion up the pass! Earth Empire! Possibly a full force of up to...! What?

Down in the valley through the binoculars something else is moving in the mist. It's something behind the front vehicles and something much, much larger. It looks like a metal tower rising up out of the mist until it lifts up into the air like the giant leg of an equally giant mechanical device.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
What in the...?

The distant mist begins to glow in a sinister purple color. In a distant side view of the border fort, a bright beam lances into it, ripping the building apart in the resulting explosion. A glowing smoking crater in the mountainside remains.

The only sound in night is the sound of engines and thudding metal feet.

  
INT. ASAMI'S OFFICE, REPUBLIC CITY - MORNING

ASAMI walks into her office but as she passes her plate glass window she hears distant sirens. As she looks out she sees five government airships hurrying off at full speed towards the south.  
VARRICK and ZHULI have claimed most of two walls to cover with diagrams. BOLIN is dozing in a chair until the siren jerks him awake.

  
INT. AIRSHIP OVER COUNTRYSIDE

LIN stands in the open door of the airship looking out over the passing landscape below as they head south towards Nanfang. In the airship behind her, Republic City metal-benders are flexing and causing their metal armor to snap into place. The mood is somber.

  
INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND, OPAL'S ROOM

OPAL jerks up in her bed at the sound of a ringing bell. Other air-benders are running through the hallway outside her room.

  
INT. NANFANG POLICE HEADQUARTERS

WU yawns and looks around, confused, at the flurry of activity exploding around him. Ignored, he wanders into a radio operator's room.

RADIO OPERATOR  
(into microphone)  
Attention. This is a general evacuation order for Nanfang city. All non-essential civilians, proceed to your previously designated district assembly points. You will be taken north to Republic City and other areas until the military threat has been resolved. Attention. This is a general evacuation order for Nanfang city. All non-essential civilians...

  
EXT. NANFANG POLICE HEADQUARTERS

WU walks just outside the front door of the headquarters, expecting someone to stop him. No one pays him any attention. Outside, WU sees panic begin to spread through the streets as people take in the evacuation order.

Up above he can see airships and flying bison advancing towards the city. A siren begins to sound.

  
EXT. NANFANG ARMY COMMAND

The army is frantically shifting directions. There are forts and defenses off to the south but now Kuvira is advancing from a different direction.

UR GENERAL  
Kuvira is launching a sneak attack from the east mountains! Redeploy to meet it!

RADIO OPERATOR  
Sir, Empire forces are mobilizing across the southern border also!

  
EXT. FEILDS OUTSIDE NANFANG

UR weapons are being rolled into place as earth-benders hurriedly construct quick fortifications in the form of trenches and earth walls. Water benders suck up water to freeze into place as spikes and walls. General scenes of frantic preparation.

  
EXT. NANFANG SOUTHERN BORDER

UR soldiers rush around in their sturdy fortifications and pill boxes.

Across the border the Empire soldiers gather behind hastily constructed fortifications as armor devisions roll up. The soldiers nervously cutch their crossbows and swords as the earth-benders load into protective tanks.

Then a whistle sounds and the empire soldiers charge as explosions begin.

  
EXT. FOOTHILL OUTSIDE NANFANG

KORRA swoops down from the sky using her glider staff. She lands in a swirling cushion of air on the top of the hill where she can see the valley which is to be the eastern battlefield, and the city beyond. To the south, explosions have already started. Dust is rising from up in the pass to the east where Kuvira's mountain army is descending. Flocks of birds rise from the trees. KORRA clenches her fist but then she forces herself to relax. She sits down and KORRA assumes a meditative posture.

KORRA  
The weapon, I need to stop the weapon. She'll have hidden it. I need to stop this war.  
(half closes eyes, slower speech)  
It's powered by spirit energy. There must be a way to sense it out there. I just need to know how. I just need help.

The tint on the world around her changes slightly and ethereal steam begins to rise off her body as the distant fighting fades into the background. Then the smoke coalesces into a human shape, AVATAR AANG.

AVATAR AANG  
Hello Korra. It's nice to speak with you again.

 


	8. Chapter 8

EXT. UNITED REPUBLIC MOUNTAIN BORDER FORT - NIGHT -

A uniformed man, BORDER GUARD ONE, leans on the cement railing, looking out from the fort's perch down into the dark and misty mountain valley below. He yawns and takes another sip from the steaming thermos beside him. Another man opens a door behind him and comes out with the light that spills out.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
Hey, did you ever get the radio to pick up more than that one music station?

BORD GUARD TWO  
Nope, still just traditional folk songs and staticy Kuvira propaganda.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(sarcastic)  
Great.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
But anyway, the whole army's on high alert. Listening to music's probably not... you know.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(snorts)  
Kuvira's army trains aren't sneaking through these mountains. It doesn't matter how fast her earth benders can lay down track, there's only so many flatish bits they can come at the country from. And that's down south where the rest of our army is waiting. The worst we've got to watch for here is spies and commando groups.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
That still sounds bad.  
(peers out, looks through binoculars)  
Hey, is that a car coming up the road?

It is hard to make out the dark shape coming out of the mist down in the valley below.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
Huh, maybe. Well, they'll still be waiting at the border crossing for a good three hours or so before Sing and them open up down there.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
(still looking through binoculars)  
It doesn't have headlights.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(shrugs)  
Last one I saw come by didn't have a hood. We're out in the boonies here. Still, might as well wire Sing, see who's awake.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
(binoculars)  
Huh. Is that another...?

The view switches to his perspective through the binoculars. More shapes are advancing up the valley in the mist. There are more cars on the road, tanks on the flat land around it it and in the rougher areas battlesuits stomp over the rocks.

BORDER GUARD TWO  
Ahh!

BORDER GUARD ONE  
(grabs binoculars, sees army)  
Telegraph Republic City command! Now!  
(other guard exits to inside)  
Major incursion up the pass! Earth Empire! Possibly a full force of up to...! What?

Down in the valley through the binoculars something else is moving in the mist. It's something behind the front vehicles and something much, much larger. It looks like a metal tower rising up out of the mist until it lifts up into the air like the giant leg of an equally giant mechanical device.

BORDER GUARD ONE  
What in the...?

The distant mist begins to glow in a sinister purple color. In a distant side view of the border fort, a bright beam lances into it, ripping the building apart in the resulting explosion. A glowing smoking crater in the mountainside remains. 

The only sound in night is the sound of engines and thudding metal feet.

 

INT. ASAMI'S OFFICE, REPUBLIC CITY - MORNING

ASAMI walks into her office but as she passes her plate glass window she hears distant sirens. As she looks out she sees five government airships hurrying off at full speed towards the south.  
VARRICK and ZHULI have claimed most of two walls to cover with diagrams. BOLIN is dozing in a chair until the siren jerks him awake.

 

INT. AIRSHIP OVER COUNTRYSIDE

LIN stands in the open door of the airship looking out over the passing landscape below as they head south towards Nanfang. In the airship behind her, Republic City metal-benders are flexing and causing their metal armor to snap into place. The mood is somber.

 

INT. AIR TEMPLE ISLAND, OPAL'S ROOM

OPAL jerks up in her bed at the sound of a ringing bell. Other air-benders are running through the hallway outside her room.

 

INT. NANFANG POLICE HEADQUARTERS

WU yawns and looks around, confused, at the flurry of activity exploding around him. Ignored, he wanders into a radio operator's room. 

RADIO OPERATOR  
(into microphone)  
Attention. This is a general evacuation order for Nanfang city. All non-essential civilians, proceed to your previously designated district assembly points. You will be taken north to Republic City and other areas until the military threat has been resolved. Attention. This is a general evacuation order for Nanfang city. All non-essential civilians...

 

EXT. NANFANG POLICE HEADQUARTERS

WU walks just outside the front door of the headquarters, expecting someone to stop him. No one pays him any attention. Outside, WU sees panic begin to spread through the streets as people take in the evacuation order.

Up above he can see airships and flying bison advancing towards the city. A siren begins to sound. He turns to look at the mountains to the east.

 

EXT. NANFANG ARMY COMMAND

The army is frantically shifting directions. There are forts and defenses off to the south but now Kuvira is advancing from a different direction. Troops, trucks, and mechatanks are all rumbling down the roads outside.

UR GENERAL  
Kuvira's launching a sneak attack from the east mountains! Redeploy to meet it! Damn it, somehow they wiped out our early warning posts.

RADIO OPERATOR  
Sir, Empire forces are mobilizing across the southern border also! It looks like a pincer attack!

 

EXT. FEILDS OUTSIDE NANFANG

UR weapons are being rolled into place as earth-benders hurriedly construct quick fortifications in the form of trenches and earth walls. Water benders suck up water to freeze into place as spikes and walls. General scenes of frantic preparation.

 

EXT. NANFANG SOUTHERN BORDER

UR soldiers rush around in their sturdy fortifications and pill boxes.

Across the border, the Empire soldiers gather behind hastily constructed fortifications as armor devisions roll up. The soldiers nervously cutch their crossbows and swords as the earth-benders load into protective tanks. 

Then a whistle sounds and the empire soldiers charge as explosions begin.

 

EXT. FOOTHILL OUTSIDE NANFANG

KORRA swoops down from the sky using her glider staff. She lands in a swirling cushion of air on the top of the hill where she can see the valley which is to be the eastern battlefield, and the city beyond. To the south, explosions have already started. Dust is rising from up in the pass to the east where Kuvira's mountain army is descending. Flocks of birds rise from the trees. KORRA clenches her fist but then she forces herself to relax. She sits down and KORRA assumes a meditative posture.

KORRA  
Army to the south. Army to the east. And somewhere Kuvira still has the weapon. She'll have hidden it.  
(half closes eyes, slower speech)  
The weapon. It's powered by spirit energy. There must be a way to sense it out there. I just need to know how. I just need to...find the peace.

The tint on the world around her changes slightly and ethereal steam begins to rise off her body as the distant fighting fades into the background. Then the smoke coalesces into a human shape, AVATAR AANG.

AVATAR AANG  
Hello Korra. It's nice to speak with you again.

 

EXT. UNITED REPUBLIC BATTLESHIP

The United Republic fleet floats in the ocean out to the west of the southern border and Nanfang city.

ADMIRAL  
The Earth Empire is attacking on both fronts! Ready point defense canons. Begin coastal bombardment. Hold the torpedoes. Let's see if they have anything that wants to challenge us on the sea.

Fire and earth benders congregate around canon launch tubes.

ADMIRlRAL  
Fire!

 

EXT. HILLTOP

KORRA  
Nice to see you too. I wasn't sure I would be able to.

AANG  
(bows his head to Korra)  
You have taken an important step towards inner peace.

Explosions echo in the distance to the south.

KORRA  
Yeah, but now I need some outer peace. I need to stop two Earth Empire armies and destroy a secret spirit weapon when I have no idea where it is. There are thousands of people on each side and I don't see any way out that doesn't end with me... wiping them out. If I even can. If you or any of the other past Avatars have some advice for me I'd love to hear it. 

AVATAR AANG blurs further and begins to expand into a long row of past Avatars including AVATAR KYOSHI, PAST FEMALE AVATAR, and ANCIENT MALE AVATAR.

AVATAR AANG  
(nonjudgemental)  
You are afraid. For yourself. For the lives you may be about take. For those you might not save.

AVATAR KYOSHI  
Be judicious in your planning, but do not hold yourself in reserve for too long. Waiting for the perfect moment can mean needless sacrifice for many more. To be the Avatar is to absorb the cost of action, to our body and to our soul. 

Around KORRA's meditative spot a few faint spirits begin to fade into sight. They watch KORRA and then turn their heads to look up the mountain pass.

KORRA  
(slowly nods)  
The armies come first. If I can defeat them quickly then the spirit cannon might never even get a chance to be used. The air-benders can lead the search for it.  
(her expression darkens)  
But... Kuvira's weapon. I've felt it. The spirits can too. Its echo, its power. It's out there now. No one has ever faced anything like this before.  
(wan smile)  
I'm just saying I might be joining all you past avatars in a moment.

AVATAR AANG  
(turns and looks out)  
Every new day is something that has never been seen before. There was a time when I stood on a hill like this and faced the very first airship.

PAST FEMALE AVATAR  
I remember the first crossbow.

ANCIENT MALE AVATAR  
I remember the invention of bronze. Now that was a surprise. This is just another conquering army. You've met that a thousand times before.

KORRA stands. The spirits fade back out of sight but the Avatar shadows remain.

KORRA  
Thank you. And now, I need your help.

PAST FEMALE AVATAR  
(bows her head)  
No matter what must be done, we are always with you.

AVATAR AANG  
As you are with us. You are the Avatar, and we are one.  
(voice melds into the multitudinous Avatar voice)

The Empire airships from the south are getting closer as they cross over the border. They begin to drop bombs on UR positions below. KORRA breaths deeply and closes her eyes. Then she opens them into blazing points of light. 

 

EXT. MID AIR BISON FORMATION

The Air Nation bison are converging from high altitude flights over the Earth Empire back-lines and are heading back towards Nanfang.

JINORA  
(shouting over the wind)  
Still no sign of the weapon on the south tracks! New orders! We'll board and incapacitate the empire airships! Just watch out for-

KAI  
(points at a light in the distance)  
Wait! What's that? Is that...Korra?

 

EXT. FOOTHILL OUTSIDE NANFANG

KORRA stands on the hill in the Avatar state. With a gentle sweep of her hand she summons up a mighty wind across the entire landscape which sweeps from across the sea, through the sky, to crash against the empire airships. The airships are slowly but surely driven back, out of control against this gale, and head towards the mountain side. Several of them are blown up and over but one clips the mountain and begins to crumple and break against it.

Then she turns to face the empire advance down from the mountain pass, eyes still shining.

 

EXT. EARTH EMPIRE ARMY POSITION, VALLEY

Empire soldiers in a truck, clutch their crossbows and swords as their vehicle brakes and they jump out. On each side of them, battlesuits and tanks charge forward down hill through the forest. The United Republic defensive positions are in front of them in the lower fields . Off to the side is Korra's hill summit, a few miles away. 

The Empire soldiers join up with other truckloads of troops and begin to march forward to attack. Then the ground below them trembles. They look around, searching for enemy earth-benders. There are none nearby.

 

EXT. FOOTHILL OUTSIDE NANFANG

KORRA plants her feet, crouches and thrusts out her fists in an earth-bending form as she focuses on the forested pass. Her eyes are still filled with light.

 

EXT. EMPIRE ARMY POSITION

Empire soldiers panic as over a mile of landscape begins to crack and shatter in an advancing wave. Small cliffs rise and rifts open as Korra's earth-bending cuts off the empire's path of advance with a wide barrier of twisted ground. Some earth-benders try to fight it but it is hopeless to resist. 

Then the rumbling ceases and the army begins to regroup. Earth-benders get to work slowly forming a new path through the shattered land. Then they look back at Korra's hill.

An entire nearby lake is gently flowing up that hillside. The water is surging up the slope, before gathering together and building energy, ready to crash down. The Empire soldiers freeze in fear.

 

EXT. FOOTHILL

KORRA, in the Avatar State, holds up her hands in water-bending stance keeping the massive amount of water in place. Then she thrusts forward and the wave goes crashing forward across the landscape like a concentrated tsunami blade. It is aimed at the empire army.

 

EXT. LANDSCAPE VIEW OF BATTLE

A beam of purple energy from the mountains slices into Korra's hill just beneath the summit. The hilltop erupts into a massive explosion. The water wave loses its cohesion and melts into an undirected surge of water spreading out across the land. 

EXT. EARTH EMPIRE POSITION

A knee high surge of water buffets the army but they weather it. They look up at the smoking ruin of the hilltop.

 

EXT. SKY, EXPLOSION DEBRIS

KORRA is flung backwards through the sky on the fragment of ground intact she was standing on, struggling to hold together a swirling air-shield around her and that earth mote. It just barely protected her from the explosions which hit the hill under her. Then the exertion gets to her and the light of the Avatar state fades from her. The air-shield dissipates and the ground mote starts to disintegrate but KORRA, though now tumbling, manages to grab onto her glider staff and start to soar off. 

She is bruised and battered but mostly ok. However, she is clearly exhausted even as she flies off on the glider.

She looks back to see the spirit gun stepping down the slope of the mountain pass. The gun is mounted on something that is still only partially visible through ridges, trees, dust, and smoke. It is a metal fortress on legs and nothing, not trees or uneven terrain, seems to slow its progress in the slightest.

EXT. FLYING BISON FORMATION

JINORA  
(yells in shock)  
Korra!

KAI  
(indicating to colossus)  
What is that?!

TENZIN  
The spirit weapon! We have to stop it now, before it reaches the city!

OPAL  
Dive, dive!

The bison and the Air Nation converge and swoop down from their high altitude towards the smoke-shrouded walking fortress. But gears turn, hydraulics pulse, and the spirit gun swivels up to face their charge.

JINORA  
Scatter!

The gun fires again, now unto the sky. The beam just barely misses all the bison but even a near miss produces buffeting waves of air that send them briefly tumbling. The bison turn back.

 

EXT. UR ARMY COMMAND

From here they can see the smoke and dust in the distance.

UR GENERAL  
Forward positions fall back! The spirit weapon is in play! What's the Avatar's position?! If our airships could get above that machine then maybe bombs can-

 

INT. COLOSSUS INNARDS

The sound of thudding metal footsteps reverberate through the compartments as Earth Empire technicians tend to valves and readouts as Empire metal-benders lend their power to the operation of massive metal pistons, gears and fulcrums. The huge machine continues to chug on. Down one hallway there is the distant light of crackling purple electricity.

 

EXT. BATTLE PASS, VARIOUS LOCATIONS

The legs of the walking fortress continues to step forward through the smoke of burning trees. Now its massive armored feet smash through the broken ground Korra created as a barrier. We still have not seen a full clear view of the colossus Then it fires the main gun again, but this time far into the distance at the ocean beyond the city. The beam sweeps in an arc and traces across several of the United Republic battleships. Then the explosions follow.

 

EXT. UNITED REPUBLIC BATTLESHIP

The deck is sloped and getting worse as the devastated ship starts to sink, billowing streams of black smoke and fire. It is raining from the places where the beam hit the water. In the distance, other UR ships are also burning. The ADMIRAL clings to a railing, looking out in disbelief.

 

EXT. FEILDS OUTSIDE NANFANG

Front line United Republic soldiers are fleeing back past the reinforced positions of the rear guard who are still holding their posts. The ground shudders in rhythmic impacts. Before them, the walking fortress strides across bright sunny fields. 

The colossus stops in front of the UR army positions and steadily aims the spirit cannon down at them. 

 

INT. COLOSSUS COMMAND ROOM

Uniformed Earth Empire technicians work at controls and information banks around the circular room. Then KUVIRA steps into the shot, facing the single large window, only in shot from her nose to her shoulders. She smiles, then lifts a radio microphone to her mouth. 

KUVIRA  
Attention, people of the United Republic. I am Kuvira, Leader of the Earth Empire. This land was stolen from our ancestors, occupied, changed and twisted into something new and unnatural. Now I will return it to the rightful owners.

 

EXT. NANFANG CITY

Evacuees are continuing to flee city, looking back at the colossus just visible between the buildings.

KUVIRA  
(on radio)  
People of the earth nation, rejoice. Your pride as a people will be restored. Those of other ethnicities, do not despair. You will be repatriated to your ancestral homelands. I will restore balance to the world. I have no wish to harm anyone, but I will not be denied. 

 

EXT. UR ARMY COMMAND

The UR GENERAL clenches his fist as he looks up at the colossus. Some of his solders rush up to hurry him out of here.

KUVIRA  
(on radio)  
President Chang, order your army to stand down or it will be destroyed. Relinquish rule over your cities or they will be destroyed. Some of your soldiers will want to resist this, to continue fighting. That is honorable, but impossible.

 

EXT. COAST SOUTH OF NANFANG

UR soldiers are rushing around, dealing with wounded and the lifeboats of the sinking battleships in the bay. Earth Empire soldier and battlesuits march up over a nearby hill. A radio is on in this UR command post.

KUVIRA  
(on radio)  
This machine, this colossus, is the ultimate triumph of modernity. It is a true embodiment of the Earth Empire; technology, resources, and tireless obedience working in perfect harmony to a single unified goal. It is without weakness and its power is unstoppable. No army can resist it, no bender can pierce its hull, and not even the Avatar herself can stand before its weapon. President Chang, sign the terms of your surrender and bring peace to this land. The only alternative is annihilation.

 

INT. PRESIDENT CHANG'S OFFICE

PRESIDENT CHANG presses his fist against his desk as he struggles against impotent rage. Then he sighs in defeat. He moves towards his aid who has a radio microphone.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(to his aids)  
Continue to evacuate all civilians near that colossus. Get them away from Nanfang City, somewhere safe and prepare to defend Republic City if necessary.  
(takes microphone)  
This is President Chang. All United Republic military personnel are to cease hostilities and stand down. I will meet with Kuvira to discuss terms.

 

EXT. COASTAL MOUNTAIN BETWEEN NANFANG AND REPUBLIC CITY

The air-benders' bison have settled here on the low peak near a shrine, along with LIN's police airship tied on the far side of the mountain. KORRA soars down to them on her glider. People rush forward to check on her but she waves them off. The rest are gathered around a radio. Off to the south smoke rises from Nanfang.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(on radio)  
I do this so that the ideals of unity and tolerance that built the United Republic of Nations might survive.

ASAMI drives up with BOLIN in the car. They rush out to meet with KORRA.

OPAL  
So that's it? Just like that Kuvira wins everything?

TENZIN  
President Chang is doing the only thing he can do to prevent the deaths of more people. Kuvira could fire the weapon at the evacuees and kill thousands in seconds.

KAI  
(angry)  
There's no justice.

KORRA  
(tired but determined)  
Maybe not, but there's us. Chang ordered all United Republic military to surrender, but I'm not in any army, are you?

OPAL  
(grim smile)  
No, we're not.

TENZIN  
The Air Nation stands with you, Avatar Korra.

LIN  
(smirks)  
Orders to the military don't apply to police. My sworn duty is to protect the public and keep the peace no matter what a politician says on the radio.  
(to her officers)  
How about you guys?

The Metal-bender cops all salute KORRA. 

BOLIN  
(joking)  
Well, I'm officially a traitor to the Earth Empire so might as well!

KORRA looks at ASAMI who just smiles back.

ASAMI  
I'm always here for you.  
(causal tone)  
Besides, I own 51% of Varrick's company and all derivative spirit energy technologies.  
(points to far off colossus)  
Legally, that's mine.

JINORA  
So, what next?

KORRA  
(points at distant colossus)  
We destroy that unstoppable battle fortress before it blasts us all into oblivion.

There is a moment of silence.

LIN  
(sarcastic)  
Well, as long a there's a plan.

ASAMI  
(guiltily)  
Actually, I may have an idea. About a weakness Kuvira might not have considered. I just hope that it's the right thing to do.

 

EXT. NANFANG STREETS

Anxious people listen to the radio as some are hurriedly packing belongings. In the distance the colossus looms as crowd flee through the streets. Empire soldiers patrol in squads. One of them pushes an angry woman down and strikes her.

WU  
(on Radio)  
People of Nanfang City, Once again this is the voice of your new friendly evacuation advisor, Wu Huoting the Earth King. Now, Kuvira's army is trying to set up a roadblock against you as you flee north towards Republic City but they're all stretched out at the moment so if you just use the country roads instead you'll be fine getting out of the empire's current reach. There are also civilian boats ferrying people out of the harbor and always be on the look out for those air nation bison zipping around.

 

INT. RADIO BROADCAST ROOM

WU  
(speaking into microphone)  
Now I know many of you are afraid and just want to hunker down with your family and stay in your home but please trust me. Evacuate now, get away from the colossus, it's much safer. Don't think that will make you a target. You'll be fine. Just look at me! Imagine how much Kuvira must want to kill me, even before I started doing these broadcasts! 

EXT. NANFANG STREETS

A truck full of Earth Empire troops race along.

WU  
(on radio)  
I've managed to avoid her army and her giant robot and I've never worked a day in my life! If a spoiled young king can do it you'll all be peachy.

 

INT. DECOY RADIO BROADCAST ROOM

Soldiers break down the door to see a speaker set up to the microphone and a lot of wires.

WU  
(on radio)  
Of course I have to thank my brave police escort, Office Mako, who came up with this clever decoy broadcast system. I think he copied it from an old case he worked.

 

INT. COLOSSUS COMAND ROOM

KUVIRA is furious at Wu, among other things. 

WU  
(On radio)  
What's that? ... Oh, I guess I shouldn't have said it was a trick. But oh well, they have to search each relay transmitter anyway. After all, eventually one of them will be where I really am. ... Oh, don't be like that Mako. Aw, come back!

BAATAR  
(to Kuvira)  
You need to go meet with President Chang, accept the surrender. 

KUVIRA  
(preoccupied)  
Avatar Korra is still out there. People spotted her flying away from the explosion. She's planning a counter attack, I know it. I have to be ready to fight her.

BAATAR  
(nods)  
You stay here and command the colossus. I'll meet with Chang. 

KUVIRA  
(worried)  
It's not safe.

BAATAR  
(smiles)  
But it was for you, the leader of our entire empire? I'm going. After all, service to the state is the greatest virtue.

He gives her a quick kiss goodby.

 

EXT. NANFANG CITY VARIOUS LOCATIONS

An Earth Empire airship takes off from the main empire army camp. It heads north. At the same time, the colossus walks through the broad streets of Nanfang city, slowly making its way towards the sea.

From inside the Colossus command room, KUVIRA watches the airship until she glimpses several air bison swooping through the buildings of the city, always staying just out of direct sight. KUVIRA calls out locations but before the spirit cannon can be brought around to aim they are gone. She quickly gives up and just scowls. 

The Empire Airship is soaring towards the north. Crowds of fleeing refugees can be seen on the ground below. Republic City is starting to become visible in the distance up the coast. A single high wisp of cloud briefly casts a shadow on the airship.

Above the cloud, several air bison circle in an open bowl in the center of this artificial created cloud. KORRA stands up in one of the saddles as she stops the water bending hand motions to maintain the cloud so that she may grab her glider staff. Then KORRA and several other air benders jump off the beasts and plummet down to the airship.

 

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY

PRESIDENT CHANG is awaiting BAATAR's arrival. The Empire airship descends and is latched up, the ramp is lowered and empire soldiers file out to line up as a honor guard.

EMPIRE SOLDIER  
All hail Baatar, husband of Kuvira, Chancellor of the Earth Empire!

Nothing happens. No one exits the airship.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(impatient)  
Well? Where is he?

EMPIRE SOLDIER  
Um...

A guard, AIRSHIP SOLDIER, runs out of the airship.

AIRSHIP SOLDIER  
He's gone! His cabin's empty!

EMPIRE SOLDIER  
What? How...?  
(turns to Chang)  
You! Order all your forces to assist in hunting down whoever did this!

PRESIDENT CHANG  
Excuse me? I think not. I haven't surrendered to anyone yet. And until someone who isn't afraid to come meet me shows up, that means we're still at war. 

Chang's guards suddenly all raise their weapons or fists. The Empire soldiers suddenly look very nervous.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(pleasant)  
Have a good trip back, and the best of luck to you when you explain this incident to Kuvira. You'll need it.

The Empire soldiers scramble back onto their airship.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(calling after the Empire soldiers)  
Remember, the United Republic always welcomes people of any nation!  
(to his advisors)  
That was fun. Now, find out what the hell is actually happening.


	9. Chapter 9

  
INT. SATO INDUSTRIES NANFANG WAREHOUSE

A large warehouse baring the Sato logo sits on the north bank of the Nanfang harbor, with a view of the rest of the coastal city over the water.

  
INT. SECRET LOCATION

The hood comes off BAATAR'S head. He is tied to a chair in a large empty industrial room. Standing before him are KORRA, ASAMI, BOLIN, OPAL, LIN, JINORA, and TENZIN.

KORRA  
(dramatic and firm)  
I am Avatar Korra.

BAATAR  
(sarcastic and annoyed)  
Yeah, I know it's you. We've met on several occasions. And you've been the one carrying me half the way here over your shoulders. What's all this supposed to accomplish?

KORRA  
All right, business then. We're here to have a nice long talk about that robot fortress you designed.

  
INT. SECRET LOCATION HALLWAY

BOLIN, ASAMI and OPAL enter through a door.

OPAL  
I don't think this will work. I'm not even sure a person like Kuvira is capable of caring for someone that way, but he's devoted to her.

BOLIN  
No, she loves him. Even I could see that.

ASAMI  
I'm just glad we have a moment to breath and a hidden place to do so. This old facility of Varrick's should do well enough, no one will think to look here. Now we just wait for Lin's cops to smuggle Varrick himself back in. Hopefully Kuvira's chief scientist can verify any technical details Baatar gives Korra and find a way to take down that machine. If we-

OPAL suddenly cuts her off. She heard a sound. BOLIN abruptly takes point and bursts through the next door. Inside are WU and MAKO surrounded by radio equipment and very surprised.

MAKO  
Uh, hey?

ASAMI  
(muted startled)  
Oh. Well, I guess someone might have thought to look here.

WU  
(flirting)  
Asami Sato, hey hey.   
(excited)  
I've got a radio show!

  
INT. COLOSSUS COMAND ROOM

KUVIRA  
How did you let this happen?!

AIRSHIP SOLDIER  
(on radio)  
I'm sorry, sir. We think that Baatar might have been taken by-

KUVIRA  
Of course it was the Avatar! Her or her air-bender surrogates. Find him! Find my husband or I'll have your entire family sent to the prison camps as traitors!

The reporting soldier flees.

KUVIRA  
Seal the colossus! Restrict communication! No one gets in or out!

Her hands clench together on her control board.

  
INT. SECRET LOCATION

An hour or so has passed. KORRA stands in front of BAATAR glaring and holding her hand above her head supporting a huge magical fire the size of a bonfire. The red and orange light batters the rest of the room.

BAATAR  
(raises an eyebrow at the fire)  
Look, these threats are pointless. I'm not going to tell you anything. The colossus is unstoppable. I've read about the past lives of the Avatar and I've read about you, Korra. I saw you at Zaofu. You'll give it your all in a pitched battle but there's no way you're going to kill me when I'm helpless in front of you. You won't even let her torture me.   
(indicates at Lin)  
Kuvira knows all this too.

KORRA drops her hand and the fire winks out.

OPAL  
Let me talk to him.  
(to Baatar)  
Baatar...

BAATAR  
(to Korra)  
You think using my little sister is going to help you? You are sadly mistaken. I will never betray Kuvira.

OPAL  
Enough! Why are you doing this? All this? I know you set out to help the Earth Kingdom but this destruction, this war, is insanity!

BAATAR  
It's insanity to let others take what's yours and accept it blindly. The United Republic belongs to our people and we are taking it back. We are restoring the balance of nations.

OPAL  
Balance?! Witch-hunts, slavery, invasion. You've killed hundreds, thousands! You threw our entire family into prison because, because that woman told you!

BAATAR  
Kuvira is my family now.

OPAL  
(kneels)  
Baatar, I know you. I know that this can't be what you wanted. You were always talking about designing new technologies to help people, help humanity. That metal monster outside, how does that help anyone?

BAATAR  
Hate me if you want. You could have cooperated. They could have respected us. All this, everything that happened is on you and mom, and the rest of the world leaders. And you still can end this. You can still surrender. We are restoring the pride of the Earth Nation people!

OPAL  
(softly, to Baatar)  
No. No, I don't hate you. I'm just very... sad.

ASAMI whispers into KORRA's ear. Now KORRA has a new idea.

KORRA  
(to herself)  
Why does that kind of pride always end up meaning hate for everything else?  
(closes her eyes)  
Control is not balance. And understanding is not capitulation.

BAATAR  
What?

KORRA  
(opens her eyes and walks towards him)  
Let me put it in the language of your empire. You think Kuvira is too strong to be defeated because she controls the colossus. You say the colossus has no weak-points. But that only means that she is its weak-point.  
(leans forward)  
And you are hers.

  
INT. COLOSSUS CONTROL ROOM

KORRA  
(on radio)  
This is Avatar Korra, broadcasting to speak with General Kuvira. I know you're listening.

KUVIRA  
(to technician)  
Give me that. Triangulate the signal.  
(takes microphone but does not speak)

KORRA  
(on radio)  
Kuvira, this invasion of yours is a crime against the balance of the world. By my spiritual authority you are condemned. By my worldly authority you are condemned. Turn around, withdraw your army from the United Republic, and you will only be held accountable for the damage you have already caused. I am giving you this last chance.

KUVIRA  
(into radio, smirking glower)  
Hello Korra. It's funny how the weak are always so quick to talk about right and wrong. When they were the ones on top I didn't hear nearly as much concern for morality.  
(serious)  
I have my own demands. Release my husband immediately, depart from Earth Empire lands and maybe, just maybe, I won't bring the might of this colossus crashing down everything you know and love.

KORRA  
I believe that you would. But I wouldn't put too much faith in your walking fortress of tortured spirit energy. After all, I have the man who built it right here beside me.

KUVIRA  
(frowns)  
Baatar won't tell you a thing.

KORRA  
That's the question isn't it? But whether you believe he will help me or not he's still here instead of with you. And since you refuse to back down, that is the nature of my threat.

KUVIRA  
What are you talking about?

KORRA  
As your second in command, Baatar has gone along with all your crimes. Life in prison is a suitable punishment, don't you think? I know you're aware of the Order of the White Lotus' reputation for secret prisons. They have plenty. Deep and hidden places that no one will ever find. If your invasion continues, Baatar will begin serving the sentence that you should. It won't be the dramatic confrontation with me that you want. No splashy battle before all the world. You will just never see him again.  
(more gentle)  
But that doesn't have to happen. You and him still have a chance. A chance to live your life together in the better world you set out to build before you got distracted by power and control. Just turn back home. Take your army and leave the United Republic.

KUVIRA  
(Furious)  
How dare you? You coward! I won't let you be another person to take what's mine! Baatar is mine! The United Republic is mine!

KORRA  
I'm not taking anything away from you. If you leave, you will still keep what you have, but you don't have the United Republic yet. And you will keep the man you love. I want an answer Kuvira.

Letting go of the radio mike, KUVIRA roars in anger and frustration.

KUVIRA  
Find them! I want her head!

TECHNICIAN  
We've got the broadcast narrowed down to the north east sector of the city.

KUVIRA  
That's not good enough!

KORRA  
In ten minutes I'll move Baatar out of this city by hidden ways. You know that's within my power. And then you will never lay eyes on him again.

KUVIRA  
(Into radio)  
Let me talk to him! Why should I believe it when you say you have him?

BAATAR  
(after pause, on radio)  
...Kuvira?

KUVIRA  
(relieved)  
Baatar! What's your condition? Are you injured?

BAATAR  
(jokingly bitter)  
No, just bruised from being kidnapped out of an official diplomatic airship. And sick from the smell of this filthy harbor water.

KUVIRA smiles. He had just given them a clue.

TECHNICIAN  
That's it! There's a Sato industries warehouse in the north east end of the harbor, just within the bounds of the triangulation area!

KUVIRA  
(not on radio)  
Get me a visual and mobilize an extraction team.

The colossus takes several steps, turning to face out across the water at the warehouse.

KUVIRA  
(into radio)  
Baatar, did you hear what the Avatar said to me?

BAATAR  
I did. And as much as I hate to say it I believe her. She's got the air nation and Lin Beifong's elite police with her. Together they have the run of this country. The odds of our forces successfully extracting me before they disappear completely are very low.

KUVIRA  
(into radio)  
I'm sorry. I was supposed to be on that airship.

BAATAR  
(smirks)  
And I know you would have fought them off in a second.   
(sighs)  
No, we just got overconfident; overplayed our hand at the last minute. But we still won here today, and the world knows it. The Avatar knows it. Take her deal. No one will respect her after this dirty tactic. The colossus is still ours and now that other nations know its power we will be able to negotiate any deal we want. They'll have to, because they know Korra will never be able to pull of this trick twice. They know we're stronger. In five years the Earth Empire will be the envy of the world. Half the United Republic will join us voluntarily!

TECHNICIAN  
Commando squad is deployed and heading to the signal's location. Arrival time, fifteen minutes.

KUVIRA  
(pauses then nods, face filled with tension)  
Initialize delta one on target location. Commence on my mark.  
(into radio)  
I hate her for this.

BAATAR  
I know. We won't get the total victory we deserve today. But we will have our day of ultimate triumph soon enough, and then even Avatar Korra will have to bow down to you. And I will be right beside you to enjoy it. I've already got some plans for our revenge.

KUVIRA  
(into radio)  
I love you.

BAATAR  
(smiles)  
I know you do.

KUVIRA  
(into radio)  
Is the Avatar standing beside you?

BAATAR  
Yes she is. I'll put her back on.

KUVIRA  
(into radio)  
Thank you, Baatar.  
(puts down the mike, to her crew)  
Fire the spirit cannon.

  
EXT. NANFANG CITY HARBOR

The cannon on top of the colossus glows and then fires off a brilliant beam across the water.

  
INT. SECRET LOCATION

BAATAR is colored by a flash of purple light through the window looking out at the harbor.

  
EXT. NANFANG HARBOR

The beam hits the harbor warehouse and starts a wave of explosions which tears apart a large V shaped section of city behind it.

  
INT. COLOSSUS COMMAND ROOM

KUVIRA watches the explosions.

  
EXT. DESTROYED SECTOR

Rubble collapses and burns around a long glassy melted crater where the beam explosion sliced into the earth.

  
INT. SECRET LOCATION

BAATAR stands up and walks over to the window in disbelief. He stares out across the water at the destroyed decoy site. He is dazed. ASAMI has her hand held over her mouth in shock even though this was her plan.

KORRA  
It looks like Kuvira rejected the deal.  
(to Asami)  
You were right.

WU  
(peaks his head in)  
Hey, one of our dummy radio transmitters just stopped responding?

MAKO  
Yeah, we're pretty sure we know what that's about.

BAATAR  
(dazed)  
No...There must have been some kind of...A malfunction or...someone acting without orders.

KORRA  
Kuvira is in complete command of the colossus. Both of you keep telling us that.

OPAL  
Baatar, I'm sorry.

BAATAR  
(dazed)  
She tried to kill me. In her mind, she did kill me. You spoofed where the signal was coming from and she killed me.

LIN  
Without even an attempt to rescue. Kinda thing might make you rethink who you're working for.

ASAMI steps forward towards BAATAR. He hangs his head.

BAATAR  
And now I have nothing.  
(defeated)  
I'll tell you everything I know.

  
INT. COLOSSUS COMMAND ROOM

TECHNICIAN  
Confirmed direct hit. There is no sign of the Avatar escaping the strike area.

KUVIRA continues to watch the smoke rising from the spirit gun crater. One hand unconsciously rises to touch her cheek.

KUVIRA  
(quiet)  
Why aren't I crying?

TECHNICIAN  
Sir?

KUVIRA  
Nothing. The United Republic violated the truce. Turn the colossus north and advance on Republic City. Our enemies will not get a second chance at mercy.

  
EXT. COLOSSUS IN NANFANG

The colossus slowly walks down a wide city boulevard. Empire army battalions converge before and behind it. The city seems empty of residents.

  
INT. SECRET LAB

ASAMI pushes open doors, revealing a large workspace filled with mechatanks, battlesuits, and other bits of technology. BAATAR, MAKO, and KORRA are behind ASAMI while VARRICK, ZHULI, and LIN are already in the lab.

ASAMI  
Welcome to our command center for plan B. It's an old Varricorp site that my company seized after the aborted sale contract. However, it's still well stocked. Luckily for us, Varrick's a thief.

VARRICK  
You're welcome!

KORRA  
We need a way to take down the colossus. There has to be some weakness, some vulnerability Baatar or Varrick can give us.

ASAMI  
Don't worry, we'll find it. We've now got two of the best technical minds in the world working on this.

LIN  
More like three.

ASAMI  
I'm flattered, but I'm just a tinkerer. All my real instincts are towards business.

LIN  
(attempt at sly smile)  
I don't know, the apple doesn't fall far from...Blood might be thicker than...  
(gives up)  
I'm bad at dramatic reveals.   
(opens door, deadpan)  
I pulled your father out of prison

HIROSHI SATO enters the room.

ASAMI  
(shocked)  
Dad?

LIN  
I thought we might need technical help so I had some of my men extract Hiroshi Sato from his cell in Republic City when they went to fetch Varrick.  
(gestures to VARRICK and Baatar)  
If we're collecting evil geniuses might as well go for the complete set.

BAATAR  
(mildly offended)  
Hey. Evil's not-

VARRICK  
(puts his arm around Baatar)  
Don't fight it, kid, embrace it!

HIROSHI  
(Bows to Korra)  
I am grateful to assist in the defense of my country.   
(bows to Asami)  
And I am honored to work under your command, my daughter. I hope I can be of assistance.  
(sad smile)  
I always did have a certain talent for destruction.

KORRA  
(To Asami, concerned for her)  
Are you're ok with this?

ASAMI  
(off balance)  
Yes. I...Yes, we need every bit of expertise we can get to help you stop that thing. We don't have much time.

KORRA  
No, we don't. Plan B is already in motion.  
(winces a bit)  
I was really hoping for Plan A to work.

ASAMI looks at KORRA with concern clouding her expression. She lifts her hand and hesitantly places it right by KORRA's. KORRA's hand shifts slightly toward ASAMI's

ASAMI  
We'll win this. I know you will.

KORRA  
Right now the world thinks I'm dead. I can't let that last.

  
EXT. COLOSSUS IN NANFANG

The colossus marches north with empire army detachments moving along at its feet. Then Air- benders in wing suits and masks suddenly swoop around building. Empire Soldiers raise weapons to attack but the airbenders raises dust clouds of blinding dust and throw gas grenades.

While the troops are distracted Metalbender RC cops leap down from a nearby building and swing onto the colossus with their retractable cables. They land and try to bend the metal but fail.

METALBENDER COP  
It's not working! I can't bend it!

They change tactics, lashing out attacks at a hatch and at the joints of the spirit gun. However, Kuvira planned for this. One of the legs not currently needed to stand swivels up and begins sweeping across the upper hull with incredibly precise clearance. The cops have to flee or be crushed.

TENZIN and JINORA land and watch from a nearby roof.

JINORA  
Refined metal. An incredible amount.

TENZIN  
So that's where Zaofu's domes went.  
(blows a deafening whistle)

At that signal the attackers retreat.

  
INT. COLOSSUS COMMND ROOM

KUVIRA  
Cowards and failures. Once we cross the bridge turn the spirit cannon on-

The bridge comes into views and is missing most of its middle. Glowing hot melted edges show on the far side. BOLIN cheerfully waves at the distant collossus before rushing out.

TECHNICIAN  
If we detour up river there is a spot at fording depth that can-

KUVIRA  
Do it. And the next hostile that shows, fire on it immediately!  
(growls)  
They will not stop me.

  
INT. SECRET LAB

VARRICK, BAATAR, and HIROSHI are working around a lot of different sketched plans. MAKO and a metal-bender guard are leaning against the pulled out supply of stolen technology. ASAMI looks tired and frustrated.

VARRICK  
I have it! There's tons of materials here for powerful magnets. We rig up an EMP!

BAATAR  
(shakes his head)  
I planned for that when I designed the colossus. All the vital electronics are shielded. And the core is powered by the spirit energy reactor you designed. Who knows what disrupting that would do?

HIROSHI  
(looking at handwritten diagrams)  
There are places on the hull where the refined metal shell is rather thin. A platinum cutting torch could make a hole.

BAATAR  
(shrugs wearily)  
Maybe, but those torches weigh four hundred pounds. Not exactly portable. And those weak points you mentioned are eighty feet up the side of the colossus. How would you get up there?

ASAMI  
(firmly steering)  
That's ok. Still good ideas. Let's just focus on what we've learned.

VARRICK  
(suddenly yells)  
Ah!

BAATAR  
(startled)  
What? What it it?

VARRICK  
(manic lost in thought, staring at their supplies)  
Shut up! Shut up and talk to me. Look at those battle suits and mechatanks. I have an idea for what we could make. Just don't say a word and tell me if this could work.  
(starts hurriedly drawing a plan)

HIROSHI and BAATAR gather to look at his scribbles.

ASAMI  
What is it? Dad?

BAATAR  
(exasperated)  
It's the ravings of a madman.

HIROSHI  
(nods)  
Yes, and we could build it.

VARRICK  
Ha ha! Zhuli, get a crowbar and a welding rig!

HIROSHI  
Asami, you can tell the Avatar that...Wait. Where did Avatar Korra go?

ASAMI  
(worried)  
She left a while ago. She's gone to fight.

BAATAR  
(dismayed)  
She can't fight Kuvira on her own. Even the Avatar is helpless before the colossus. One touch of the spirit cannon beam and it's all over. She'd be killed instantly.

ASAMI  
(snaps)  
She knows that! And she's gone anyway so we are going to execute the quickest prototype assembly in history and we are going to get out there to help her. So get to it!

At this last ASAMI yells sharply enough that VARRICK, ZHULI, and BAATAR flinch but they rush to work. HIROSHI looks at ASAMI with concern but bows his head to her and turns to work as well.

  
EXT. NANFANG STREETS

KORRA sits in meditation in the middle of a street. The world grows dim around her. Echoes of the previous avatars materialize like smoke. Small spirits fade in and out of sight, fleeing past her.

AANG  
The spirits are fleeing before the machine. Returning fully to their own world. They feel that it is...wrong.

ANCIENT AVATAR  
You see no hope for success. And yet you intend to attack. By using our power you risk ending the Avatar line forever.

KORRA  
Asami will find something.

AANG  
(smiles)  
I know that feeling.   
(looks up)  
I've done this before.

FEMALE AVATAR  
(shakes her head fondly)  
So many times before. Really, it's our leading cause of death.

There is an immense crunching noise as before KORRA the colossus steps up the river embankment, water streaming down off its legs. KORRA stands up. To her eyes on each side of her the shadows of past Avatars stretch out into infinity. Then she closes her eyes and the two lines rapidly collapse inward to merge with her.

She opens her eyes and they blaze with the light of the Avatar state.

  
INT. COLOSSUS COMMAND ROOM

KUVIRA  
(sees Korra)  
She's alive?! Strike! Strike now!

  
EXT. NANFANG STREETS

KORRA attacks the colossus. She throws chunks of street and ground the size of small buildings, she slashes with the river, she bathes the colossus in fire. Her techniques are massive and precise, showing the skill of all the past avatars. In turn the colossus tries to aim at her, but KORRA dodges two blasts with the use of lightning fast air and fire flight. Then she finds the barrel of the gun aimed directly at her. KORRA quickly drops out of the Avatar State.

She manages to deflect the cannon with a massive hit to the side at the last moment but that sends the beam sweeping in an arc that shortens most of the buildings in Nanfang. Explosions ripple across the city behind her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

INT. SECRET LAB

The build team has assembled two large machine vehicles out of parts of the mechatanks and battlesuits.

VARRIK  
(triumphant)  
We're done!

ASAMI  
Great. Let's get them on the trucks. Any last checks will have to be done on the way to Korra. Heck, we'll throw spare parts in an extra transport for the pilots to hot swap on the battlefield. I'll take control of one and Varrick, you'll have the other.

VARRICK  
Whoa whoa, lady! No way I'm touching that death trap I just built.

MAKO  
(irritated)  
Varrick, you slimy...

ZHULI steps forward.

ZHULI  
(to Asami)  
Mam, I would like to volunteer as one of the operators. I am proficient with the battle suit control systems, and...and the United Republic is my home. I want to do my part.

VARRICK  
Damn it Zhuli! Now I have to come along too! Got to keep you safe.

ZHULI  
(stunned by this selflessness)  
Sir?

VARRICK  
What? Do you know how long it would take me to train a new assistant?

ASAMI  
(to Zhuli)  
Right, you're with me.  
(to metalbender cop)  
Baatar is to stay here under guard. He's still a prisoner of war and...  
(turns)  
Dad? What are you doing?

HIROSHI is climbing up onto one of the converted Mech suits, looking into the cockpit.

HIROSHI  
(half to himself)  
They still use the control scheme I designed for the first Mechatanks. I suppose good engineering can even overcome the stigma of a traitor.  
(turns back)  
Asami, I am coming with you. Mister Varrick is right, these vehicles are likely develop catastrophic faults at any moment. You will need every bit of help out there. And I have so much more to make up for.  
(sad smile)

ASAMI  
Dad...

MAKO  
Great, everyone on the trucks right now! Asami, radio it in!

ASAMI  
Right!  
(grabs radio)  
Korra, we've got it! It's just going to take us a little while to get to you.

 

EXT. NANFANG OUTSKIRT BUILDING

LIN stands in the upper floor of a building holding a radio pack and its microphone.

LIN  
(into radio)  
That's great news. And not so great news.

Explosions sound out. The view shifts to see that the entire facade of this building has long since been torn off. LIN is standing at the edge off the crumbling floor next to the view of this borough below. 

ASAMI  
(on radio)  
Beifong? Where's Korra? What's your position?

More destruction erupts over the roofs as KORRA is still fighting the colossus.

LIN  
You know what? You'll find us.

 

EXT. NANFANG OUTSKIRTS

Earth Empire ground troops are fleeing from the backsplash of an Avatar going all out against a colossus that does not seem to care about them anymore. A huge spirit weapon scar has even ripped apart the wall of a zoo and the panicked animals are joining the soldiers in fleeing In the street they pass BOLIN and the Metal-bender cops who walk forward down the middle of this street towards the battle. A confused animal in the street disrupts their dramatic walk but it scurries off. Above, the Air Nation converges on their bison for an attack.

BOLIN and the metal benders rip apart a building with lava and metal-bending to send it tumbling down on the colossus as the Airbenders swoop and strike. The air-benders finish their attack run and turn to get away.

KAI  
(on his bison)  
Whoo! Jinora, that was awesome!   
(sees the spirit canon tracking towards them)  
Looks like she's trying for us again! Fine! I can let Korra have a break! Have Kuvira shoot at someone else for while!

JINORA  
Kai, watch out!

KAI sends his bison on a rapid swooping, veering dive, avoiding the cannon.

KAI  
(Leaning forward and gripping the reigns with a grin)  
Let's give her a challenge! We'll make it so Kuvira spends her time-!

The spirit cannon fires up into the air.

The near miss sends JINORA and her bison tumbling on the disrupted air. As they right, JINORA rubs her arm against her eyes, trying to clear the blinding flash. Then her sight clears and KAI and his bison are both gone. The building that was behind them now has a glowing slice carved out of it.

JINORA  
Kai!  
(looks around)  
Kai?!  
(looks at the smoking building, frantic)  
Kai!

The colossus continues to stomp through the city.

 

EXT. NANFANG STREETS

The two trucks carrying the jury-rigged spider tanks race north through the almost deserted city. MAKO is driving one with ASAMI and HIROSHI in the back with the machine on the flatbed.

WU  
(on the radio)  
...another update from your friendly neighborhood Earth King, Wu Huoting. In the northern outskirts of the city the Avatar and Kuvira are fighting in a cataclysmic confrontation! Wait, Kuvira just fired off another blast of her magic weapon...

ASAMI  
(leans forward to the truck cabin)  
Is Wu still on the radio?

MAKO  
(shrugs)  
Yeah, I think he likes it. And I doubt anyone is still looking for his broadcasts so he's safer than us.

Explosions in the distance. ASAMI get back in a more secure position on the truck-bed.

VARRICK  
(from the other truck)  
We're driving towards that? This is insane! How much to heroes get paid, anyway?

ZHULI says something to him lost in noise.

VARRICK  
(outraged)  
What?!

HIROSHI  
(to Asami)  
I wish I could make you turn away. Go somewhere safe.

ASAMI  
(working)  
Just focus on making sure these machines do what we need them to do.

HIROSHI  
(shakes his head with a sad smile)  
I recognize I have no control over you. I have earned none. Asami, all I want is you to be happy. I want you to make your own life. Find someone to make it with. Find whatever makes you happy and hold on to it for as long as you possibly can.

ASAMI  
Dad, I...There are other people for me to worry about.  
(looks at the machines)  
Did you test the electro-magnets again once we installed them?

HIROSHI  
(Looking at Asami)  
Your mother would have been so proud of you.

MAKO  
Empire roadblock up ahead.

ASAMI  
Shoot! Um, if we slow down we can-

MAKO  
No time! I have an idea. 

Empire metal-benders are patching the bridge Bolin helped destroy. They see the two trucks speeding towards them and start to move into attack position.

MAKO  
(leans out of driver's window holding his police badge)  
Police! Police! Make a hole! 

The empire soldiers jerk in reflexive startlement and jump back, allowing the trucks to speed over the newly partially patched bridge.

EMPIRE METAL-BENDER  
(moment of confusion)  
Wait. Why did we just...do that?  
(looks at his fellows)  
Uh, they snuck by us, got it? Stealthily.

The other soldiers nod, embarrassed.

Back in the truck MAKO smirks at ASAMI. 

MAKO  
All soldiers were civilians first.

ASAMI  
(unable to muster up much praise in this tension)  
Yeah, good trick. Keep driving!

 

EXT. NANFANG OUTSKIRTS

The colossus smashes buildings as Kuvira tries to crush KORRA. KORRA ducks into hiding, panting heavily. The avatar state fades from her eyes as her body is too tired to maintain it.

The colossus continues to advance, lashing out at Korra's allies.

 

INT. COLLOSUSS CONTROL ROOM

KUVIRA  
Load and fire again!

 

EXT. NANFANG OUTSKIRTS

The next beam goes wild, ripping through buildings and exploding near an Empire Army detachment watching over UR troops and a large group of evacuees. People scream as the explosions erupt.

EMPIRE ARMY CAPTAIN  
That beam hit us and the civilians! Radio command! Confirm our position!

EMPIRE LIEUTENANT  
The colossus is not responding to hails, sir!

Nearby a captive, the United Republic GENERAL storms forward.

EMPIRE GUARD  
Prisoner, halt!

GENERAL  
(pushes past)  
Can it, soldier!  
(continues)  
Captain! Your Great Uniter is firing on prisoners of war and thousands of evacuees!

CAPTAIN  
I know! We can't reach command!  
(looks at the smoke and screaming people)  
Screw it. We need to move now, guide the civilians. You! General! Get your men back in your vehicles and assist us in getting all these civilians out of the combat zone.

GENERAL  
(suspicious and impressed)  
You're rearming my forces? Against your orders?

CAPTAIN  
I really don't care right now! Just get those people moving quickly or we're all dead!

After a brief suspicious moment, the GENERAL smiles and nods mutual respect.

 

EXT. EDGE OF NANFANG

Here the land is sloping up to a hill and buildings are giving way to a belts of trees. ASAMI and her crew arrive near the colossus with their inventions. Unveiled, the machines on the backs of the trucks look like tread-footed four legged spider tanks. As MAKO steps down the radio is playing WU's voice again.

WU  
(on radio)  
All right loyal listeners, I got some binoculars but I'm not seeing all those massive Avatar Korra fireblasts anymore. But Kuvira's not making any crowing announcements and is still racing towards Republic City so the Avatar must still be out there somewhere. Good and right will triumph!

In the main battle street, all the allied forces attack at once as a distraction. KORRA goes back on the offensive, though without the Avatar state. BOLIN and MAKO are with LIN and her metal-benders. OPAL, JINORA, TENZIN and the air-benders attack from above. Once the colossus is distracted the two spider tanks drive out from around a corner, trailing cables, and approach the nearest leg of the giant machine.

ASAMI  
(inside spider tank)  
Now climb! Engage magnets!

The first spider tank lifts its front tread-feet to meet the side of the colossus leg. Magnets in the center of each foot-tread engage and lock on, allowing the tread to drive them up the metal. Then the left magnet immediately fails for a second before reengaging.

VARRICK  
Well, that's not good!

ZHULI slams the controls forward anyway, sending the tank climbing up the side of the colossus. ASAMI and HIROSHI follow in their machine.

 

INT. COLOSSUS CONTROL ROOM

TECHNICIAN  
Something's climbing up the left rear leg! Two machines!

KUVIRA  
Remove them. Destroy them. They can not stop us from getting within sight of their capitol. Once we have a firing line on Republic City we win.

 

EXT. EDGE OF NANFANG

The spider tanks manage to avoid the first attempt by the colossus to crush them or sweep them off. Their power cables down to the ground detach.

ASAMI  
We're on internal power now! Go quickly!

They reach the body and start up their cutting torches. Unfortunately they are interrupted by more attempts to kill them.

VARRICK  
It takes too long to cut a hole. We're sitting ducks!

ASAMI  
(half to herself)  
We need a distraction. Korra will give it to us.

KORRA  
(watching from a relative distance)  
Ok. Distraction.  
(breaths)  
Yeah, I can do that.

KORRA pauses for a moment to control her heavy breathing, holding her hands in meditative posture. Then she opens her eyes into the Avatar state.

Up above, TENZIN sees this.

TENZIN  
Now! Now! Give it everything you've got!

LIN  
(to her fighters)  
Come on! My blind old mother could hit that thing!

The fiercest joint offensive commences.

VARRICK  
(focusing on the cutting torch)  
All right, now we're making progress! Just a few more-

He looks up to see a colossus foot sweeping toward them with unavoidable speed.

VARRICK  
(dazed)  
Zhuli?

ZHULI  
(looking at the same thing)  
Sir?

VARRICK  
(dazed)  
Do the thing.

Their spider tank gets punted off the side of the colossus. It spins in the air towards a crash but then the cabin canopy bursts off and both seats eject, launching parachutes to cushion the fall. VARRIK and ZHULI have escaped.

The distraction forces manage to restrain several of the colossus legs in ice, metal cables, stone, or melted rock. TENZIN is injured but JINORA catches him and the rest continue.

HIROSHI  
(in spider tank)  
That's it. We have almost cut through.

ASAMI  
(beside him)  
Just a few more seconds then get ready to move. Ten, nine...

One of the colossus legs breaks free of its confinement. HIROSHI notices this while ASAMI is focused on the torch cutting.

ASAMI  
...Eight, seven...

HIROSHI grabs the eject handle.

HIROSHI  
Asami, let go!

ASAMI  
(startled, but lets go of the controls)  
What?

HIROSHI pulls the eject cord and ASAMI's seat is launched out of the spider tank. The colossus leg swings up towards the tank.

HIROSHI  
(concentrating on controls)   
Two, one. Cut complete!

He puts his hand down on the second eject handle. In that instant the colossus foot comes crashing down on his position, crushing the spider-tank. The remaining cutting torch fuel explodes, sending fire out from the edges of the foot. Broken machine parts rain down.

ASAMI's ejection chair flies back through the air as she watches this.

ASAMI  
(anguished scream)  
No!

From across the battlefield KORRA's head snaps around and she blasts off in that direction, even as the Avatar state light is fading from her eyes, Asami's parachute deploys but it catches an edge of a building and does not unfurl. ASAMI is about to impact a surface when KORRA erupts into view and catches her, propelled by a swirling cushion of air.

The rest of the allies have converged in a spot with a view of the colossus.

LIN   
(points to the hole)  
Hiroshi Sato did it. We have our way in. 

KORRA lowers ASAMI down onto the ground. 

ASAMI  
Now's your chance! Go!

KORRA opens her mouth as if she is about to say something then nods and launches off. Only when KORRA has turned around does ASAMI break down completely in grief.

KORRA, BOLI, MAKO, OPAL, and LIN arrive in the hole at the same time. 

WU  
(on nondiagetic radio)  
Brave people of the United Republic, do not be afraid. I know that justice will prevail. A great cop once told me that the sacrifice is the surest sign of greatness. In that, your sacrifice is not in vain. Today you are all great.

 

INT. COLOSSUS CORRIDOR WITH HOLE

KORRA immediately reaches out and crumples some delicate looking collosus components into scrap with metal-bending.

KORRA  
Kuvira's at the very front of this thing. I'm going for her. I've seen that window and I remember the diagram Baatar drew.

MAKO  
(nods)  
He said the spirit energy reactor is the heart of this. If we can take that down this whole machine fails.

BOLIN and OPAL nod and move over to MAKO.

LIN  
I'll hold the exit.

MAKO  
Chief, you sure? Your bending still isn't at full strength since Amon and-

LIN flicks her hand and a small metal blade appears, held impossibly firmly between her index and middle finger. In context it looks very dangerous.

LIN  
For these tight corridors I'm strong enough.  
(raises an eyebrow at their expressions)  
Well? Don't you have something to do?

The infiltrators nod and take off in their two directions.

 

INT. COLOSSUS COMAND ROOM

TECHNICIAN  
Breach confirmed! System failures spreading!

KUVIRA  
(slams her fist down then points out the window)  
She's inside. Full speed! Get us up this hill. Get the spirit cannon a line of sight on Republic City. We'll hold the whole capitol hostage! The Avatar will have to leave! Their lives are her weakness!

 

INT. COLOSSUS HALLWAY

Empire soldiers run to intercept the boarders.

 

EXT. HILLSIDE

The colossus strides forward up the hill, but some of its legs are not moving as smoothly as before. They catch and jerk, though they still function.

 

INT. COLOSSUS CORE

MAKO, BOLIN, and OPAL run through the hallways. OPAL's airbending takes out the first soldier. MAKO takes out the second with fire. In these confined metal hallways their bending styles have an advantage as the fights continue.

BOLIN  
Ok, I don't know machines. How do we even know what the reactor looks like to...?

He opens a door to see a massive ball of pulsing green vines sparking with purple electricity suspended in a glass tube between machines in the middle of a large circular room.

BOLIN  
Um, never mind.

Empire technicians scramble for safety as Empire metal-benders jump into the attack. OPAL, MAKO, and BOLIN fight in the circular chamber around the reactor. BOLIN throws two fist sized rocks out of his pockets and melts them down into a molten disk that he uses as a slicing weapon.

 

INT. COLOSSUS COMMAND ROOM

The lights of very distant Republic City are starting to come into sight over the crest of the hill.

TECHNICIAN  
Anomalies in the reactor room!

KUVIRA  
Take direct control of those systems!  
(gritted teeth, turns to window)  
Just a little more.

There are thumps and sounds from the room below the command room. Empire metal benders ready their stances trained on the hatch.

KUVIRA  
Ready the spirit cannon and prepare to fire on my-

The hatch explodes upwards as KORRA bursts into the room, instantly taking on every combatant at once.

 

INT. COLOSSUS REACTOR

OPAL races along vertical walls and bounces around the celling as she fights with airbending. MAKO and BOLIN fall into smooth back-to-back fighting, playing off each others strengths and weaknesses perfectly. When a stray attack breaks the containment chamber around the vine orb, each little hit elicits a large discharge of arcing electricity from the vine orb. Then, right when victory is almost achieved, BOLIN catches a metal blade in his side.

BOLIN  
(pain)  
Ah!

The last enemy goes down. OPAL and MAKO rush to BOLIN's side.

OPAL  
(putts pressure on the wound)  
He's losing blood.

BOLIN  
(through gritted teeth)  
Yeah, still here guys. We still need to shut down this generator.

MAKO runs over the control panels. He slams down several levers.

MAKO  
It's not working! This is what Baatar said would do it!

OPAL  
(gently but frantic to keep Bolin lucid)  
Bolin. Bolin, did Varrick ever tell you anything else about this spirit technology? He invented it, you were with him, maybe-

BOLIN  
(groans in pain)  
Nothing. I don't know anything. All I saw is that the spirit plants overload and explode if you get the electricity stuff wrong so be careful with what you try.

MAKO  
(suddenly calm)  
Opal, get him out.  
(looks back at generator)  
I'll take care of this.

BOLIN  
(shouts then jerks in pain)  
No!

MAKO  
Not a vote this time. Opal?

OPAL  
Right.  
(helps BOLIN stand up)

BOLIN  
(to Mako)  
For the record, I do not approve. Just...just get out in time. Break this thing then run, promise?

MAKO  
Promise.

BOLIN takes a staggering step forward and holds up his arm. MAKO clasps it in his own and draws in for as close of a hug as they can manage.

BOLIN  
I love you.

MAKO  
I love you too. Now go!

OPAL leads BOLIN out.

MAKO turns on the reactor. He slowly sinks into a precise martial arts stance. Then he begins to slowly move through the motions of lightning-bending as electricity begins to spark around his outstretched fingers.

 

INT. COLOSSUS CORRIDOR WITH HOLE

LIN leans against a wall appreciating the view of nature outside the hole. The sun is setting and a gentle breeze wafts past her hair. Several empire soldiers are piled at her feet.

 

INT. COLOSSUS COMAND ROOM

KORRA takes the Empire metal-benders down in seconds. Then she is just left fighting KUVIRA. In the relatively small space, KORRA's greater bending strength can not come into as much play, and there is not much water or non-metal earth. Also, KORRA is exhausted. Right now KORRA and KUVIRA seem evenly matched.

KUVIRA once more uses the metal plates incorporated into her uniform to make blades and whips. Then just like before she lands a metal band which wraps around KORRA's eyes like a blindfold. KUVIRA smirks and dashes around to go for a deadly stab. But KORRA, though blinded, smirks right back and stamps her foot on the metal floor before turning to block the attack perfectly. KUVIRA is astonished at KORRA fighting blind. Toph's technique is coming in handy.

The blindfold flies off her eyes with a flex of her hands and the fight continues. KUVIRA is on the defensive.

 

INT. COLOSSUS REACTOR 

MAKO continues the circular motions of his smooth lightning generation technique. Then he thrusts out one arm forward and one back, from his forward fingers a bolt of lighting arcs out to hit the ball of spirit vines in the generator. The dials on the generator controls climb up and then burst. The room starts going crazy but MAKO concentrates, maintaining the flow of lighting, drawing smaller thread of electricity from the metal behind him and purifying it through his body into a massive bolt. Feedback electricity from the generator blasts him, burning his firing arm but still he continues. Alarms are blaring.

Some of the downed Empire personnel are getting up, but none want to stay in this hellscape of a room and so do not mess with MAKO. Then MAKO lets his attack wink out and the generator continues to deteriorate as alarms scream. He begins to run for the door but a stray bolt of discharge from the generator strikes him and brings him down to the floor, unconscious.

The last Empire metal-bender is about to make it out of the room until he looks back at MAKO collapsed on the floor. The soldier runs back and lifts him up, dragging him out of the generator room.

 

INT. COLOSSUS COMAND ROOM

KORRA and KUVIRA continue to fight as warning lights flash on every remaining console. KORRA begins to win. Then the sounds of approaching explosions begin shaking the room. KORRA reacts and quickly starts swirling air around herself.

 

EXT. COLOSSUS ON HILLTOP

JINORA swoops down on her bison towards the hole cut in the side of the colossus in time to grab LIN, BOLIN, and OPAL. Down below, Empire soldiers can be seen fleeing the machine.

Then, as the bison rises away, the colossus is ripped apart by powerful explosions. 

The way it breaks apart, the front command portion, the spirit cannon and a few other large pieces land forward and end up sliding a bit down the hill. The rest of the pieces land on the top of the hill.

 

EXT. HILLTOP WRECKAGE

JINORA's bison lands nearby. On the ground off to the side, a bit of metal wreckage bends back to reveal the Empire metal-bender and unconscious MAKO shielded within. Then the Empire metal-bender collapses backwards from exhaustion and adrenaline.

 

EXT. FORWARD WRECKAGE

The command room stops sliding down the slope and KORRA lets her orb of swirling air die down. As she does she falls forward out the shattered front window down onto the ground. She rolls a bit, then really struggles finding the strength to even get back up on her hands and knees. Republic City is visible in the distance.

KORRA  
(to herself, panting and grunting with exhaustion)  
Huh. Errh. Yep, that's enough.

She manages to stagger back up to her feet. She looks around for Kuvira. Half of the broken spirit reactor lies nearby a little uphill, near a larger bit of wreckage attached to the spirit cannon. The broken ball of vines from the reactor is still sparking with purple electricity and is now periodically belching out massive newly grown tendrils of thick vines. It is very out of whack.

KORRA  
(calls out)  
Kuvira?

Then she sees KUVIRA uphill, messing around in the wreckage near the fallen spirit cannon and the broken generator.

KORRA  
(exasperated)  
Oh, come on.

She heads towards KUVIRA. KUVIRA is now lifting the end of one of the newly grown spirit vines for some reason.

KORRA  
Kuvira! It's over! Surrender and we can end this!

KUVIRA spins around and kicks out a weak earth-bending attack of a single rock. KORRA blocks it with her hand and shatters it to dust.

KORRA  
Kuvira, let this be over.

KUVIRA  
(filled with hate and desperation)  
Never.

KUVIRA thrusts the length of vine projecting from the broken generator into the slot on the spirit cannon where the ammunition cartridges went. Instantly both the spirit cannon and the generator begin to glow. KORRA notices that the cannon landed pointed in the general direction of Republic City.

KORRA  
No!

KUVIRA slams forward the firing lever, but just at the last second KORRA bends up a spike of earth under the barrel of the gun, sending the beam up into the sky. But, plugged into the generator, the beam does not stop firing. Roaring in rage, KUVIRA earth-bends as well, knocking the cannon sideways to aim the beam at KORRA who barely avoids it.

But something is seriously wrong. The cannon and the generator are reacting to each other. Newly manifested vines are now shooting out of both the spirit cannon and the broken generator, tons of them linking together. The writhing, growing mass starts twisting the still firing cannon in random directions. The beam is wrecking devastation everywhere.

KORRA  
Shut it down!

KUVIRA  
I can't!  
(loses her grip on the controls)  
Ah!

The twisting of the spirit cannon on its bed of giant growing vines throws KURVIRA off. She lands on the ground as the beam quickly swings around towards her. Lying there, KUVIRA surrenders to her fate and closes her eyes as the all-destroying beam draws near.

Then, at the last moment, KORRA lands in front of her, her eyes blazing with light. KORRA thrusts out her hands and somehow blocks the full force of the beam. Arcane patterns glow into existence across her chest and back as the ground and the air shudder with the energy of an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. KUVIRA watch in fear and wonder. Then they both fade into an all consuming light.

 

EXT. VARIOUS LOCATIONS

From that point on the hillside, a massive perfect dome of swirling purple energy swiftly grows, expanding from that one point and carrying along with it a quiet wave of destruction. It swiftly grows to envelope the hill and the ruined colossus.

JINORA quickly guides her bison down to duck behind an outcropping in the hope to be shielded by the rolling explosion. In the saddle LIN grips onto the sides with MAKO while OPAL holds her body in front of BOLIN

Elsewhere, Empire soldiers run for cover.

Down the hill ASAMI is driving a truck up the road toward the colossus fight. Then she sees the approaching explosion and ducks down behind the dash as the front window explodes.

BAATAR and WU watch out the window from Wu's broadcast point in Nanfang city.

In Republic City PRESIDENT CHANG and PEMMA watch the same slowly expanding energy explosion in the distance.

Then the energy bubble bursts into a tremendous shockwave and single bright beam of yellow light stabs up from the former center. Most of the hill where Korra and Kuvira were is now a perfect crater. The crater is covered by a bed of spirit vines. Fade out.

 

EXT. SPIRIT WORLD

Fade in. KUVIRA lies crumpled on the ground, resting on a bed of thick grass. Then she jerks up and looks around. She is surrounded by a fantastical landscape of amazing and surreal beauty. Then she turns around and sees KORRA standing above her, in front of a beam of light from the ground to the sky, glow in her eyes and arcane patterns across her chest. 

KUVIRA  
(terrified)  
Where are we?

Colorful spirits poke their heads out of hiding from behind twisted rocks and then float up into the sky, fleeing this incursion.

KORRA  
(Avatar voice)  
This is the spirit world. 

KUVIRA  
Am...am I dead? Is this what happens when you die?

KORRA  
(Avatar voice)  
No. It is not your time to be reborn. We are both alive. The beam somehow tore open a portal between the worlds.   
(gesture)  
We have crossed the border body and soul together. It is something I thought impossible.

KUVIRA  
(slightly hysterical)  
Great. Just great. The living god is confused too.

KORRA lets go of the avatar state. The light fades from her eyes and her voice returns to normal.

KORRA  
Kuvira. We can go back together. Before the portal closes. You just need to surrender.

KUVIRA  
(bitter, defeated)  
You won. You're stronger than I could ever hope to be. Why are you pretending to give me a choice? Just let me vanish.

KORRA  
It's not about strength. And strength is not the same as power.   
(trying to find the right words)  
Choice still matters. Your choice still matters.

KUVIRA  
(cycling through disjointed emotions)  
I don't regret it, you know. My people needed me. The Earth Kingdom, they were bullied and ignored because they were weak. No one would help them so I made them strong. I was there, I helped them, where were you?! I was an orphan alone on the streets, I knew that feeling. How could I turn away from my family, my nation? I told them I would protect them, how could I abandon them?

KORRA  
(soft, but firm)  
I think I understand.

KUVIRA  
(Quiet, bitter)  
No you don't. People have proclaimed your worth since you were born. You've never felt like nothing.

KORRA  
(ignores Kuvira's dig)  
And I think I might have taken your same path. I know what it feels like to see people tearing themselves apart, stupid sins for stupid reasons, and then realize I have the strength to make them listen. Make everything right by force. I wanted to do that once.   
(looks down at her hands)  
Then I was injured. That forced me to learn. About struggle. About sacrifice. About strength and about love. We're more similar than you might think.

KUVIRA  
(low, bitter laugh)  
Then we're both idiots. I failed. And now I've lost everything.

For a moment they stay there in silence before the technicolor dreamscape of the spirit world.

KORRA  
Baatar is alive.

KUVIRA  
(Stunned, shaken)  
What?

KORRA  
Your husband is still alive. You did not kill him.

KUVIRA  
(looking as if Korra had resurrected him in front of her)  
What? No. No what, what are you saying...?

KORRA  
(kneels beside Kuvira)  
You're not the first to make these mistakes. Everything has been done before. But sometimes, just sometimes, things can be undone. The balance can be restored. Let this cycle of hate end. You still have your chance to shape the world for the better. And the world is still there, waiting for you to join it.

She holds out her hand.

 

EXT. CRATER - NIGHT

ASAMI, MAKO, LIN and other allies slowly stumble through the vine covered crater vaguely towards the beam of light in its exact center. Nearby, Empire soldiers wander in a similar searching daze. Faintly visible spirits drift in and out of sight.

ASAMI  
We can see the spirits now. We all can.

MAKO  
I wonder why. Why now? How?

LIN  
(gestures vaguely)  
Look around. Why any of this?

MAKO  
(points)  
There, in the light!

ASAMI  
Korra!

KORRA and KUVIRA walk out of the beam in the center of the crater. The beam begins to waver and flicker before winking out behind them. The vague shape of the spirit cannon can be seen nearby, covered in vines and somehow spared the destruction that ruined everything else.

Empire soldiers begin to rush forward, drawing their weapons, but then KUVIRA takes a step forward away from KORRA.

KUVIRA  
Soldiers! Countrymen! I surrender to the Avatar. I willing submit myself to her justice.

She falls forward onto her knees and bows her head. There is a moment of stunned silence and then the soldiers fall to their knees too.

KUVIRA  
It's over.

Korra's friends move in. ASAMI rushes in to hug her.

KORRA  
Asami. There's something I need to ask you.  
(leans in close to her face to whisper)  
I'm about to pass out. Help me get someplace where that won't risk restarting a war.

ASAMI sways slightly as she is suddenly supporting most of Korra's weight. They walk off together as LIN and the others take control of Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to Kai. I didn't even plan to kill him right up until the moment I was writing that scene. But his death, coupled with Hiroshi's sacrifice, come together to justify and give weight to the death scares for Bolin and Mako. I think it works.


	11. Chapter 11

EXT. REPUBLIC CITY, VARIOUS LOCATIONS- DAY

The pristine skyscrapers of Republic city shine in the bright light. On the streets, people are readying for a celebration.

Air Temple island is lit by the same bright and crisp sky.

  
INT. KORRA'S ROOM

ASAMI finishes the last touches of fixing KORRA's fancy hairstyle.

ASAMI  
There we go. How's it look?

KORRA  
(stands up easily, revealing she is wearing a formal dress)  
Perfect.

  
EXT. AIRTEMPLE ISLAND - DAY

KORRA and ASAMI walk outside. They meet MAKO who is waiting in a suit and his arm in a sling.

MAKO  
Time to go?

  
EXT. NANFANG RUINS - DAY

It is a bright sunny day back in the past and LIN and her metal-benders are in Nanfang helping clear the rubble. Mako is there too, in dusty clothes with his arm in a sling and bandaged. A strange animal suddenly bounds down the street disrupting work.

LIN  
Damn escaped zoo animals. Someone warn the volunteer crew.

MAKO walks over to the nearby civilian rubble clearing crew. They are being led by a dusty young man with a megaphone

MAKO  
Hey, keep an eye out. Some of the escaped...Wu?!

The leader of the volunteer crew turns around. Is in fact WU.

WU  
(still into megaphone, delighted)  
Mako!

MAKO winces under the loud volume.

LIN   
(peeks over, deadpan)  
Huh, I thought you were dead.

MAKO  
(taking in Wu's worn and dirty clothing)  
You look...different.

WU  
(poses)  
Thanks! I call it my Prince and the Pauper collection.

MAKO  
(smiles despite himself)  
You know, for the king of the Earth Kingdom, it fits you.

Then a loud low growl echoes down the street and the pile of rubble in front of them suddenly shifts. A massive striped snout and giant claws emerge, followed by the rest of a huge beast.

MAKO  
Watch out! Giant Badgermoles!   
(lights a fire in his one working hand)  
Wu, get back!

WU just rushes forward with delight and stops right before the beast. It raises its huge claws but then WU starts to whistle. The beast jerks its head back and twitches its head. Then WU changes the tune and points off to the side and the beast obeys, somehow swayed by his whistling.

MAKO  
(dumbstruck)  
Huh. What do you know, they do obey the voice of the king.

LIN  
(walks up beside Mako, narrows her eyes at this display)  
That's weird. I don't like it.

WU  
(some distance away)  
And now, behold their amazing feats!

MAKO  
(panicked again)  
Wu, no!

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY PARK - DAY

On the day of the celebration KORRA, ASAMI, and MAKO walk up a sidewalk in their formal outfits. ASAMI is carrying flowers. Ahead they meet BOLIN and OPAL. BOLIN is standing but still weak. He waves and then winces as OPAL stands behind him with a wheelchair.

Together they slowly walk forward to a long low wall, about two feet tall and made of polished stone. JINORA is standing over there, and as KORRA and her group approach we see that there is a framed photo of KAI leaning against the base of the wall. The group of friends smile sadly and silently converge as ASAMI kneels down next to KAI's photo and reveals a photo of HIROSHI is leaning next to it.

She sets the flowers down and a widening pan reveals that the low wall stretches out across the park, covered with these small portraits and surrounded grieving loved ones. They are the dead who fell in the war.

  
INT. HOSPITAL

In a large clean recovery room, BOLIN is lying in bed propped up on pillows. OPAL is sitting beside him, bruises and scrapes from battle still on her face, joking with something she read out of the newspaper. TENZIN and JINORA enter the room and OPAL stands when she sees them.

BOLIN  
(smiles)  
Hey, good to see you air people! I'd stand up too, but you know, searing pain and all that. Ooh, what'd you bring me!

TENZIN  
(slight exasperation over warmth)  
I'm glad you're feeling better, Bolin. I extend my most sincere wishes for your full and speedy recovery.

BOLIN is disappointed

JINORA  
(smiles and holds out package)  
It's candy.

BOLIN  
Ah yes! Thanks! Surprisingly, hospital food? Not the best.  
(sincere)

OPAL  
(to Tenzin and Jinora)  
Sorry, I'll be back to the Temple tonight.

TENZIN  
You can take your time. The mess Kuvira left isn't going to be cleaned up in a day. Sometimes it even hard to see the road forward. Nanfang city's still in rubble and the cost of rebuilding alone will be astronomical. There's only so much we can do.

VARRICK  
(hidden)  
Hey, that's were I come in!

The privacy curtain next to BOLIN is swept back to reveal VARRICK in the bed and ZHULI holding the curtain. VARRICK's only sign of injury is a bandaid on his forehead.

VARRICK  
Varricorp industries can start working in an instant! I know tons of Earth Empire workers who just lost their last job, and some slaves who don't know they're not slaves yet. You won't even recognize that city after I'm done with it!

JINORA  
(frowns)  
Yes, that's what we're afraid of.

OPAL  
(frowns)  
Varrick, I thought you were under arrest for treason.

VARRICK  
(waves dismissivelly)  
Pssshhh.

OPAL  
(frustrated)  
What?

VARRICK begins laughing warmly like they're all friends. BOLIN joins in. ZHULI laughs dutifully. The camera recedes.

OPAL  
(more frustrated)  
No, really, why isn't he in prison?

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY PARK

On the day of the celebration, MAKO is over near BOLIN and OPAL, talking to his brother. KORRA and ASAMI are standing together.

KORRA  
Asami, you know...I'm sorry. For everything.

ASAMI  
It's ok. You don't have to apologize for anything. You're here. You're here.   
(breathes, tears in her eyes even as she smiles)  
I don't think I could have handled losing you and my father on the same day.

They down sit together on a bench.

KORRA  
You've been through so much. I'm...I don't know. When I was poisoned, it was the worst thing I'd ever gone through. You were there for me, and I ran away. I failed, but I think after it all I learned something. Suffering can breed hate and fear, but it can also breed compassion. And self discovery.  
(comes back to the moment)  
Sorry, that stuff wasn't what you wanted to hear today.

ASAMI  
(joking reprimand with a wistful smile)  
Don't tell me what I want.  
(leans back)  
So what now?

KORRA  
(looks into the distance)  
I don't know. The United Republic is rebuilding. The Earth Kingdom's still in crisis, but Kuvira's official proclamations of surrender are helping the government transition. And then there's still the spirits, all this spirit weapon stuff must have created a lot of Avatar type problems to fix.  
(looks at Asami, sudden realization)  
Oh, you meant what now as in right now, before the event. Oh, I don't know. Just sit here. Breath.

ASAMI chuckles.

ASAMI  
(adjusts to a comfortable position)  
If anyone deserves a moment of peace it's you.

KORRA  
We both do.

Brief pause.

KORRA  
(has an idea, shifts in tone)  
You know... There was another moment, a long time ago, on a dock next to a boat. You said something about a vacation.  
(turns to look at Asami)  
We could. Do that, I mean. How about it? Go somewhere, just the two of us.

ASAMI  
(hesitates, searching Korra's face for what this means, then smiles broadly)  
That sounds perfect.

  
EXT. TOPH'S MOUNTAINS - SUNSET

Wrecked logging machines lie amid logged trees and giant spikes of stone. There has been a lot of earth-bending here. Empire soldiers are lying sprawled on the ground in front of TOPH.

TOPH  
And let that teach you! That's what you get for comin' in and choppin' up trees and puttin' them in tubes while someone's trying to get enlightenment here.  
(sigh)  
And now I got to go break my grandkids out of your stupid prison. And my daughter too I guess.  
(gin)  
Suyin will hate that. I'll be sure to tell Lin.

Spirits loom behind her making an intimidating sight. Then one of them puts its claws down on the dirt.

TOPH  
(startled noises)  
Op, Da! Will you get out of here! Shoo!  
(muttering)  
Freaking spirits floating around not making enough noise and sneakin' up on people....  
(turns back to empire soldiers)  
What are you gawking at?

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY CAPITOL BUILDING

The celebration preparations are most dense here. Long hangings in each of the four elemental colors are being unfurled down the building as crowds gather outside. A massive crowd is arranged outside the United Republic capitol building. The front ranks are arranged into neat blocks of people from each of the four nations.

MAKO, BOLIN, OPAL, TENZIN, JINORA, PEMMA, and the rest of the Republic City crew take their seats in positions of honor. Over to the side TOPH, SUYIN, and her family are sitting in their own row. LIN stands in front of them, sharing some last words.

A band outside beside the stage begins to play.

  
INT. UR PRISON

KUVIRA wears a simple prison uniform as she stands in a cell. Over a slightly static radio that very same music filters in. She begins to slowly dance as her exercise. Her expression is almost peaceful.

In another distant cell, BAATAR is listening to the same music over a different radio. He leans back against the bare wall and closes his eyes.

  
INT. CAPITOL BUILDING

Inside the capitol building KORRA steps out of a side room door and walks down the marble hallway in her formal dress.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(outside)  
...We come together and honor all those men and women who lost their lives defending our country and its people. Through their sacrifice we know the truth, that we who inhabit this world are all one people, and we are stronger together.

KORRA approaches a tall ornate door to the main entrance.

PRESIDENT CHANG  
(outside)  
Years ago Avatar Aang founded this country on that ideal, and today we give thanks to another Avatar who stood at the edge of oblivion to defend it.

The doors open in front of KORRA as she walks out.

  
EXT. CAPITOL BUILDING

PRESIDENT CHANG  
Step forward, Avatar Korra! Savior of the United Republic!

KORRA walks out onto the main stage. The music swells. People cheer. She takes her place in the middle of the stage. The front ranks bow down to her. KORRA raises her arms and begins a slow yet complex ceremonial display of the four elements, levitating water and stone before sending out bursts of air and fire.

In the audience, BOLIN looks at an empty seat beside him and OPAL. He whispers to MAKO.

BOLIN  
Hey, where's Asami?

On the stage, KORRA suddenly grins as she nears the end of her ceremonial routine. The music gets slightly quieter. Then, at the conclusion, she brings her arms down and the levitating snakes of water bursts into fog in front of her. The crowd gasps in surprise. Then the mist disperses and KORRA is gone. The stage is empty.

PANICKED CROWD MEMBER  
She vanished!

On stage PRESIDENT CHANG and LIN leap to their feet. In the audience BOLIN looks around in frantic concern as MAKO quickly races off to help.

BOLIN  
Something's wrong!

He starts to get up but then groans from his injury and falls back into his chair. OPAL gently puts her hand on him to keep him seated.

OPAL  
(calm and a little amused)  
Calm down. I think everything's ok. I have a guess what this is about.

  
INT. REPUBLIC CITY CAPITOL SMALL ROOM

MAKO pushes open the slightly ajar door and scans the room. He spots KORRA's fancy dress lying on the ground next to a small strewn pile of shopping bags and a department store hatbox. A hand written letter is sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

OPAL  
(voiceover)  
If I'm right, it's something a long time coming. I wish them luck.

MAKO picks up the letter and glances at it as he steps over to the window and peers out, looking left and right down the street. He shakes his head in exasperation.

  
EXT. REPUBLIC CITY TRAIN STATION

  
ASAMI and KORRA are walking on the street towards the trains station, lightly disguised in new street clothes. KORRA has a cloche hat down over her hair and she is smiling broader than we have ever seen her. Her and ASAMI each hold small suitcases.

People bump past the two of them in the crowd, having no idea who either are. KORRA and ASAMI cannot stop smiling.

  
EXT. ROOFTOP OVERLOOKING TRAIN STATION

TENZIN descends down onto the rooftop from somewhere above, cushioned by swirling air. He looks down over the edge and spots KORRA and ASAMI making their way towards the train-station entrance.

TENZIN  
(to himself)  
Really, that was needlessly dramatic.  
(warms a bit)  
But I suppose you've earned it. Korra, you've earned whatever you find.

The music continues.

  
INT. TRAIN STATION

ASAMI and KORRA get onto a train, just before it is about to leave. They look back at the platform and their hands reach out to link together. They stand there for a moment then the train shudders in its first movement and KORRA laughs, pulling ASAMI by the hand off towards their compartment.

They sit in their compartment by the window, side by side, leaning in together in comfort and exhilaration. Outside the countryside rushes by. Pan out to the train speeding along, out into the wide wide world under a broad beautiful sky.

  
CREDITS

  
EXT. SPIRIT WORLD

ZAHEER stands alone at the edge of a fantastic cliff looking out over the spirit world. His eyes are closed. He hears the sound of a single footstep behind him. ZAHEER opens his eyes but does not turn around.

ZAHEER  
Here for another one of our talks? It's been a while.

From a distance we can now see that there are now two humanoid figures standing on that cliff, one slightly behind ZAHEER.

ZAHEER  
(sad smile)  
I thought not.  
(looks out at landscape)  
The ironic thing is that I might agree with you now. The Avatar, she is important. But of course, your methods... I would stop you if I could. Maybe she will.  
(lowers his head)  
It's coming, isn't it. I can feel it. The end of everything and the beginning. Change is awakening. I just wish I could have seen it.

He suddenly gasps and begins quivering in pain. ZAHEER'S body slowly turns transparent and then dissolves away. From a distance we see that there is now no one standing on the cliff.

  
INT. SECRET PRISON

In his sealed cell ZAHEER's body lies crumpled and unmoving on the floor, still bound in his chains. He does not breath.

  
CREDITS

 


End file.
